HIDDEN EVIL-Third
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: The wedding bells are ringing for Dean and Sky. Dean gets a panic call from an old acquaintance which sends Sam and him off to help. Something weird and evil is going on in a small town in Colorado. It's all hands on deck for this one. Will they all make it out alive? Another story with my little family I created. Drama/Horror/Romance I'm trying to have it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new story that has all the characters I have created to form my spn family. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and it catches your interest and you will want to read more. You know I love reviews and thoughts on how to make the story better. If you can take a moment, leave me a review. Happy St Patty's Day!**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The day was shaping up to be one of the better days for the week. Spring was trying to sneak in and send winter to the back burner but there was still a nip in the air from the soft breeze coming down from the mountains. Dean sat on the deck and watched the marshmallow clouds moving across the blue sky at a slow steady pace. He drew in a deep breathe of fresh air and just let his mind wander enjoying the down time. He knew when his brother stepped out onto the deck and strolled quietly toward him because he could never really turn off the hunter in him.

"I hear ya bro." Dean stated not bothering to turn.

"Hey, what ya doin'?" Sam asked moving a chair closer to his brother and sat down.

"Nothing, just sitting here."

"You ok?" Sam asked tentatively. He knew Dean was acting a little out of sorts since their last hunt and wasn't sure what was going on with him. He knew you had to approach Dean with a gentle touch if you didn't want him shutting you out or throwing a punch. He wanted to take a few days downtime and that was fine with him. It gave him some alone time with Sasha that he was enjoying.

Dean glanced at him sideways seeing the concerned look on his brother's face. He didn't answer him for several minutes and then spoke more to himself than really Sam.

"You ever done something you know is so right, but in the back of your mind you wonder if you did the right thing?"

Sam frowned at the cryptic response and tossed around ideas of what he could be referring to. He didn't think it was anything that involved him so his best guess would be Sky, Dean's girlfriend. They sat side by side in silence until a female voice broke the stillness.

"Dean Winchester! You are so dead!" echoed from the house causing Dean to cringe with the tone of her voice knowing he was in trouble.

"Come on bro." Dean told his brother jerking him from the chair and dragging him down the steps toward the front of the house.

"Slow down man." Sam complained as he stumbled along beside him trying to get his balance. "What did you do this time?" he asked as Dean pushed him toward the Impala.

"Get in." he ordered sliding into the driver's side and cranking the car.

Sam didn't have much choice but to get in the car if he wanted to question his brother further. He huffed once and crawled into the passenger side closing the door as Dean pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

"So...Wanna tell me what _that_ was about?" he asked again staring out the windshield trying to act matter of fact about the situation.

"Alright...crap...I kind of ate most of Sky's dessert that was for dinner tonight." he finally confessed.

"Are ya ever gonna learn?" Sam smirked knowing he was in the dog house with Sky, for the time being anyway.

"Bite me." he growled at Sam turning on the road leading out of town. Dean pulled his ringing cell from his jacket and checked the id before declining the call and stuffing it back in his pocket. He looked at Sam as his cell began to ring and told him sternly, "Don't answer that."

Sam checked the caller and saw it was Sky. He was sure that was who called Dean and now she was trying him. Even though he didn't like it, he ignored the call and let it go to voicemail. Dean was really starting to make him uneasy with his actions. Sam looked around at his surrounding knowing this was a familiar route from a long time back. Wondering where Dean was heading, he asked him, "Dean where are we going?"

"I think you know." he said making the last turn and driving toward a very well known location.

 **spn**

Sam sat up straighter in the seat when Dean pulled through the gates of Singer Salvage Yard and looked around at the overgrown state of the junk yard. Dean stopped the Impala beside the burned down remains of the house and cut the engine off. He sat in the car and stared out the window at the ashes and blackened, charred remains deep in thought. Sam sat quietly beside him wondering what they were doing here. He waited, letting Dean take his time to say whatever was on his mind.

"You know Bobby left this place to both of us." Dean finally said breaking the silence in the car. "Man I miss him." he said a hint of sadness in his voice. "You know I still find myself starting to call him when I run into a dead end and don't know where to turn. Then I remember he's not there to help."

"Yeah I know." Sam said with a longing in his voice. "It's still hard to believe he's gone."

"I wanted to talk to you about this place." he started rubbing a hand over the steering wheel.

"Sure go ahead." Sam told him turning slightly to look at him wondering what was going on in his head.

"Let's walk." Dean said getting out of the car and waited for Sam to do the same.

 **spn**

Sam followed him toward the remains of the house and they walked slowly around it. Old memories washed over both brothers of the man that used to live here and how much he meant to both of them. He had been a father figure to them ever since the first time they stayed with him. Sam blinked back the wetness in his eyes and looked away for a moment to wipe them.

"I don't guess you remember the first time we were here, you were only like two or so. You were so scared of him at first, wouldn't let him near you." Dean smiled.

"I think I do, didn't he bribe me with a cookie or something so he could hold me?"

"Yeah, then you puked down the front of his shirt." Dean laughed seeing the scene of Bobby holding a stinking Sam out in front of him as he looked in disgust at the front of his shirt that was covered with baby spit up.

"I don't remember that." Sam said picking up what was left of a burned book that was sticking out from under a collapse wall. He saw it was too destroyed to even be readable and tossed it back into the rubble.

"I wanna build a house here for Sky and me." he said quickly stopping by a burned wall to look inside the living area.

"Really?" Sam said in surprise. This was the last thing he thought Dean would be talking about.

"Yes, and clean all this up. You know the other buildings may still be useable and we could sell most of these junkers for scrap metal. There still might be useable parts around here too. I wanna see if the panic room is still in one piece and reinforce all the wardings and sigils around the place. Make it as safe as possible." Dean paused for a moment and picked up a piece of charred wood. "What I wanted to ask since half of this belongs to you, is do you want a place here too or we could like do a duplex or something. I know you and Sasha are pretty serious and with her setup already, I'm thinking she probably won't be moving..."

"No, hey whatever you do is fine with me. I think it's great you wanna do this. As far as Sasha and me, I don't know what the future holds. I hope we'll still be together and yes I've thought about asked her to marry me, but I think it's too soon, we've not known each other that long. We're in no hurry to take the big leap yet. If we do, you're right she wouldn't wanna move, the house being in the family for so long and with what's in the basement. So yeah do what ya want."

"I want to surprise Sky with this. I know she likes her house, but I figure Cole can stay there and as often as Brady and Trace are here that will give them more room. I wanna get her input on the design too. See if there's something she wants included. What if we fix you your own living area with living room, bedroom and bath and we can share the kitchen and other areas? That way you'll have your privacy for when Sasha sleeps over."

"Sounds like a plan, when are you going to talk to Sky about it?" Sam said already past the awkwardness of Sasha sleeping over since she was already doing it.

"This weekend. She's fussing with all this wedding planning crap with the girls and I wanna stay as far away from that as I can. I told her I didn't care about what we wore as long as I didn't look too ridiculous in a monkey suit. Whatever she decides, hey I'm all for it. You know I never thought a wedding took all this work, I told her we could just elope and be done with it."

"And what was her response to that?"

"I almost had her convinced but she wants everyone to be there. Said it wouldn't be right not including the entire family. The girls are so excited about it and all. Never really thought about what all went into a wedding, it's scary."

"So is it the upcoming wedding that's got you all moody and out of sorts lately?" Sam guessed.

"I'm not moody." Dean insisted stubbornly. "And I'm definitely not out of sorts. What does that even mean anyway?"

"Sure, if you say so." Sam agreed trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Think Bobby would be ok with this; you know rebuilding here and making improvements?"

Sam thought for a moment, looking around at the place before replying. "Yeah, I think he would. It's like keeping his memories alive and us carrying on his legacy."

"You know I might even open a garage again. We can't keep hunting forever, especially now that we both have someone to come home to."

"I hear ya, I thought I could use Sasha's library along with what we have to do research for other hunters like Bobby did. You know, we could train the next generation of hunters, maybe give them a better chance of staying alive."

"It's a thought." Dean replied. "Come on let's head back. Think she's had enough time to cool off?"

"Why don't we pick up something else for dessert as a peace offering, maybe that'll appease her?" Sam suggested with a shrug.

"That could work." he agreed walking back toward the Impala. "What should we get?"

"What's her favorite? Couldn't go wrong with that."

"You know how she loves cheese cake. We could stop at that bakery in town, bet they have good ones and maybe we should get a pie too."

"And that wouldn't be because that's your favorite."

"Of course not, it's good to have variety."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sam chuckled as he settled into the passenger seat.

Dean started the Impala and headed back to town and the bakery. He could already taste a slice of a fresh homemade pie making his mouth water. He was glad that was over and it went ok. Now the big step was seeing if Sky was willing to do this too. He wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be; he just hoped she would have an open mind about it. After telling him she wasn't going to continue working for the government, he hoped designing their home would give her something to occupy her time and it would keep her from hunting with them. He knew she could handle herself no problem, but there was always that chance of her getting hurt or even killed. The same went for him or Sam; one day there might be a hunt one of them didn't walk away from he just hoped it was far, far in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So ladies this ones for you, let your imagination run wild and picture it. Enjoy and would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. I will be bringing in some old acquaintances of the guys that I think you will like. Thank you for all who are reading this and leave me a review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The brothers walked into the house carrying a cheese cake and apple pie. They headed for the kitchen to find their girls relaxing drinking lemonade as they watched over the food that was cooking.

"Hey Love." Sam said giving Sasha a peck on the cheek. "How long ya been here?"

"Not long." Sasha smiled up at him as she ran her fingers down his bare arm feeling him shiver slightly from her touch. She giggled with excitement just knowing how she turned him on and how much he turned her on.

"I brought dessert." Dean told Sky sitting his peace offering on the counter in front of her and giving his best I'm sorry look.

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing at his six foot one, seasoned hunter of a brother being tamed by this woman with just one look. But he didn't have room to talk, Sasha could do the same thing to him. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since Jessica. She had stolen his heart and soul and he loved her so much sometimes he was afraid it wasn't real and he would wake up to find everything was a dream.

Sky looked at the boxes and up at Dean's face. She wanted to be mad at him, but his expression melted away all the anger she had and she decided not to make him suffer.

"My favorite." she finally said peeking in the box and seeing the delicious looking cheese cake. "Better put this in fridge." she continued turning to the fridge and slipping the box inside.

"Where's the others?" Sam asked looking around when he didn't hear anyone else in the house.

"They've gone to Sioux City to help Brody and Trace set up their house. Now that their job transfer is complete, they found a nice house a few miles outside the city to live in."

"Guess the girls are pleased with this, them being closer now."

"You know it. I think they're spending the weekend down there."

"And Jody does know about this right?"

"I guess, didn't really ask, they're adults you know."

"So you think they're..." Dean started a dark look crossing his face and he pursed his lips.

"Let it go bro, you know they'll do what they want and like Sky said all of them are adults." Sam cautioned his brother when he saw that look he was all too familiar with.

"But that's our sisters and they're too young to be thinking about..." he started stopping when he couldn't say sex.

"You know Handsome, there's a movie I want to see playing at the theatre, why don't we double and go check it out?" Sky suggested trying to get Dean's mind on something else so he wouldn't dwell on the girls. She knew how protective he could be with them and god help any guy who did them wrong or hurt them. "You guys in?" she asked Sam and Sasha.

"Sure sounds good to me, Sam?" Sasha asked turning to him.

"I guess, didn't have any other plans for tonight." he shrugged thinking that wasn't exactly true, he did have plans with a certain someone once they went to bed.

They all turned to Dean who hadn't answered yet waiting for his response. Dean broke from his trance when he felt everyone staring at him waiting for an answer. Not liking to be the center of attention, he finally spoke.

"Sure why not." he conceded. He'd have plenty of time to deal with the girls later. "How long until dinner?"

"Probably an hour or more why?"

"Baby needs a bath. Come on bro give me a hand." Dean said slapping him on the back and pushing him off the bar stool.

"Hey! Why did I get volunteered?" he complained.

"'Cause you look like you could use some sunshine and fresh air."

"Dude! Didn't we just go for a ride outside where there's sunshine and fresh air?" Sam argued.

"Shut up and go change." Dean growled at him guiding him toward his bedroom and heading for his to change into some older clothes.

 **spn**

"Hey Sasha, wanna see some eye candy?" Sky asked her as she watched out the window at their boyfriends washing the Impala.

Sasha joined her and looked out to see the brothers soaping down the Impala with their shirts off and water glistening off their muscular bodies. Sam leaned over to soak the sponge giving her a nice view of a very tight bottom. His jeans were riding low on his hips and he leaned over the hood to scrub a spot on the windshield. Of course the cut off jeans just made him look all the more sexy and manly.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Sasha asked drinking in her man. She ran her tongue over her lips thinking about how Sam's luscious lips felt on hers and how her body burned with desire when he kissed his way down it, exploring every sensuous curve. Her heart picked up it beat with every move he made, making her feel flush.

"I would say so that is an understatement." she replied as she let her eyes roam hungrily over Dean's firm body wanting to jump his sweaty and soapy bones. She imagined being pinned against the wet Impala and his cold, damp hands running over her hot naked body. "I may need a cold shower after this." she said fanning her warm face and feeling her body respond to his masculinity. "Are we two lucky women or what?"

"Oh don't you know it. Sam is so sexy and sensuous in bed, I've never been with anyone like him." she sighed.

"Don't you know it, Dean makes my heart race and when I'm close to him...Oh man I just wanna rip his clothes off and have my way with him. He's one sexy dude and he's all mine." she smirked watching Dean press his abs against the glass as he washed the top of the car. "Wonder if dinner can wait for a while, there are some things I wanna do to him...Damn!" she said huskily feeling her body respond to her man.

"Don't I know it. What Sam can do with his mouth...Makes my knees weak just thinking 'bout it." Sasha groaned as Sam tossed his head back trying to get his long wet hair out of his face. He shook his head sending droplets of water out around him causing an almost rainbow effect as the sun hit the drops.

 **spn**

"You know we're being goggled from the window right?" Dean asked Sam as he rinsed off the bumper.

"Just saw. Should we give them a show?" he snickered leaning over to wash down the side of the car making sure his bottom was pointed in the right direction for a good view.

"Why not, serves them right." he agreed spraying water across the car to wet Sam's chest enough for the water to bead up and drip down it in.

"Hey! That's cold." he complained throwing the sponge at him hitting him in the chest to leave a soapy trail down Dean's chest.

The brothers played it up as they pretended to fight each other and wash the car at the same time giving the girls a good show. They had finished the car and was moving closer to the window when suddenly Sam threw two sponges at the window and Dean doused it with a stream of water from the hose causing both girls to jump back in surprise. They looked out at the two brothers laughing at them.

"Serves you right! Spying on us!" Dean yelled at them.

"You guys are so not getting any tonight!" Sky yelled back before turning and walking away.

"That's not true is it?" Sasha asked her taking one last look out the window before following her. "I was kind of looking forward to..."

 **spn**

"And what is this movie we're going to see?" Dean asked as he opened the car door for Sky.

"It's just came out, action, adventure, gun battles, London Has Fallen." she replied taking his hand in hers. "Its got the same actors as White House Down. You should enjoy, a lot of stuff gets blown up."

"Sounds like my kind of show."

"Do you want popcorn or something to drink?" Sam asked Sasha draping an arm around her waist.

"After what I ate for dinner, I'm stuffed." she replied leaning into him as they followed Dean and Sky to the entrance.

"Did you get an eye full watching us wash the car?" Sam whispered into her ear and smirked when she blushed.

"You're so bad." she chastised him. "You know it wasn't me who said you wouldn't be getting any tonight."

"Oh really? Is that a hint or something?"

"Take it however you want." she purred kissing the side of his mouth.

They waited while Dean got the tickets and headed inside. Luck was on their side and the theatre was only half full so they found four good seats and got settled to watch the movie.

 **spn**

"Well, I have to say, it wasn't half bad." Dean commented as they walked from the theatre toward the Impala.

"The special effects were really good. It really did look like they blew up half of London." Sam added.

"I agree, the action was great." Sasha said cuddling under Sam's arm.

"Why don't we walk around town, maybe get an ice cream or milk shake." Sky suggested lacing her fingers through Dean's. "It's such a nice night and all."

"Anything for you love." Dean mumbled into her hair as he kissed her temple and hugged her close.

The two couples strolled down main street pausing every now and then to check something out in a window. Sky stopped at one clothing store and looked at the wedding dresses on display. She had yet to pick a dress and she studied each one trying to decide what she liked. She didn't want white or puffy or frills, that wasn't her. She'd know it when she saw it, if she saw it.

"You see anything you like?" Dean asked her.

"Not really, none of them speak to me." she sighed moving away from the window.

Sasha and Sam exchanged a knowing look as the trailed along behind them. Sasha had been shopping with Sky and knew she was having a hard time finding just the right one. She had decided it was going to be a simple affair and she wanted it outside. Dean was happy with whatever she wanted, so he wasn't much help with the planning. Sasha was going to be the maid of honor and Sam of course was the best man. They were only going to have family present for the ceremony. If Sam could walk Castiel through getting a license online he was going to marry them. Castiel still didn't know why he had to apply for a license since he was an angel of the Lord. Sam was doing his best to explain how humans did everything to the angel. He was going to give Dean a bachelor party when Sky decided on a date for the wedding. He was start to see why Dean wanted to just elope. Sounded good to him, he couldn't see going through all the hassle and stress of planning an affair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An irritating ringing pulled Sky from her sleep and she rolled toward the warm body that was lying beside her. Opening one eye she saw Dean's cell was ringing and he was oblivious to it.

"Dean, wake up phone." she grumbled poking him in the ribs to make him move.

"Wh-" he slurred finally hearing the ringing by his head.

"Answer your phone." Sky mumbled to him again as she rolled back over and snuggled into the covers because it was still too early for anyone to be up.

With a growl, Dean felt for the phone and answered it. "H'lo." he spat not happy about being woke up. He had planned on sleeping in and maybe having a repeat of last nights dance under the sheets.

"Dean, Dean Winchester?" a female voice questioned.

"Yeah, who's this?" he questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes and waking up more.

"It's Kate, I need your help."

Dean sat up slowly in the bed as sleep fled his mind and he pictured the young blonde girl they had met twice years ago. She was turned into a werewolf by a guy who loved her. Things ended bloody with two dead bodies and her on the run. Their paths crossed again when Sam and him investigated what looked like werewolf killings only to find that it was Kate's sister, who she turned because she was dying and two others that were killing people. Feeling the guilt of what she had done, Kate had no other choice but to kill her sister to stop her and she fled again.

"Kate, what's going on?" he asked hearing the terror in her voice.

"Can you and Sam come to Colorado as soon as possible?"

"Tell me where Kate." he said swinging his legs from the bed. Sky rolled back over and listened to the one sided conservation wondering what was going on and if Kate was one of Dean's conquests.

"It's a little town between Denver and Colorado Springs called Elbert. I'll find you. Hurry." she begged.

"We'll drive straight through; still it'll probably be twelve hours before we can get there. Hang tight." he said ending the call and grabbing clothes that were scattered around the bed.

"Who's Kate?" Sky asked sitting up in bed.

"A girl we met years ago." Dean said looking around for his other boot.

"An old girlfriend?"

"What? No, it was a case; she got turned into a werewolf. She ran before we knew." he said sitting on the bed to put his boots on. "Our paths crossed again, she had to kill her sister."

"So you didn't try to track her down?"

"No, she hadn't killed anyone; she was living off animal organs so we gave her a chance. She's in some type of trouble." he told Sky getting up. "It has to be bad to call us, we've gotta go."

"I can come." she started sliding to the edge of the bed.

"No, I don't know what we'll be walking into; I don't want you to come." Dean said. "Besides, you have a wedding to plan."

"I so hate you."

"I love ya, go back to sleep its still early." he said kissing her pouty lips. "I'll call when we get there and keep you updated."

"Be careful." she said knowing his mind was made up and there was no changing it and besides it was too early to get into a huge fight. She knew if he got into trouble, she would head out to help.

 **spn**

Dean stuck him head in his brother's bedroom and saw the two bodies intertwined on the bed. He strolled to the bed and shook his brother's shoulder trying to not see too much of Sasha that was just barely covered by the sheet.

"Wake up." Dean whispered loudly to his brother.

"Mmm-mm." Sam responded jerking awake and reaching for his weapon. "Dean?" he whispered when his eyes sight cleared enough for him to see.

"Get up we got a problem." Dean told him. "We're goin' to Colorado."

"What's in Colorado?" Sam asked slipping out of Sasha's embrace while covering her naked body. She fussed slightly and rolled over but didn't wake up.

"Kate."

"Kate? Werewolf Kate?" he asked grabbing his briefs and slipping them on. Dean quickly turned before he saw parts of his brother he had no desire to see.

"Yeah, she called said she was in trouble and needed our help."

"She didn't say what?"

"Nope, get your stuff together and meet me in the kitchen. Got coffee going." he said turning and walking out of the room.

Sam finished getting dressed and grabbed his duffel to shove clothes into. He leaned down and kissed Sasha goodbye before picking up his two duffels and heading for the kitchen. Dean was tossing some waters and power bars and snack food into a bag to take with them. He pushed a travel cup of coffee toward him and picked his up to cup to finish it off.

"You ready?" he asked him.

"Yeah."

"Let's go, I want to get there as soon as we can. She sounded scared, really scared." he said shouldering his bags and heading for the door.

"We driving straight through?" Sam asked picking his bags up to follow his brother. Sam wondered what Kate had gotten involved in that she would need to call them. She really did seem sincere when she told them she wouldn't kill humans to survive.

"Yeah."

 **spn**

Dean steered the Impala into the small town of Elbert, Colorado and began looking for a motel to stay at and a place to grab some dinner. He found a small family restaurant that looked promising and pulled into the parking lot that was over half full, another good sign he hoped the food was good.

"Wake up, let's get dinner." he told his brother who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

"Are we here?" Sam asked still half asleep as he slipped higher in the seat and looked around.

"Yeah, we'll eat and get a motel room." he replied getting out of the car. "Kate said she would find us. Figure she'll be watching the motels for the car, don't think she'll do it in public."

"You're probably right." Sam yawned stretching as he unfolded himself from the car to follow his brother.

 **spn**

They waited to be seated in a booth and placed their order. While waiting on the food, Dean sent a text to Sky and Sam sent one to Sasha to let them know they were there and had no problems. Dean added they hadn't made contact yet, but expected to soon and he would keep her apprised of the situation. She replied he better and if they needed backup she would head their way. The guys stored their phones when the food arrived so they could eat. Dean had made a good choice; the food was excellent and reasonably priced. He had glanced at the breakfast menu and decided to stop back here to try it out. He asked the waitress about motels and found there were only two in the town, one on either end on the outskirts of town. One was less than two miles from the diner and the other was about four miles away. The waitress told them the closest one was nice, clean and reasonable. It was older than the other, but family run and quiet. The other was bigger, newer and part of a large chain. The smaller sounded good to him, so once he paid for the meal, they headed for the family motel.

 **spn**

The motel was older, but had been kept up. There were two rows of rooms on either side of the office with a vacancy sign glowing red in the window.

"I'll go get a room." Sam said hopping out when Dean pulled in front of the office.

"Ok." Dean said looking around for anyone that might be lurking in the shadows. He didn't seem any movement around the place and looked up when Sam motioned him around the side of the office. He started the car and slowly followed his brother to an end unit in the back and parked in front of a room.

Sam opened the door and stepped in flipping the light switch on. He glanced around at the decor before heading back to the car to get his bags. Even thought the furniture was older, the room was clean and had no weird smells or stains. He had gotten the last one with a kitchenette since he didn't know how long they would be here.

Dean strolled in and took the first bed nearest the door out of habit, sitting his bags by it. He glanced into the bathroom before checking out the kitchenette. There was a microwave, small stove, fridge and coffee pot with several packets of coffee ready to use. He sat down on the bed and was surprised with the comfort of it.

"You want the bathroom first?" Sam asked setting his bag on the other bed to get sleep clothes and his bathroom bag.

"Naw go ahead, this bed feels too nice to move." Dean said laying back and closing his eyes. "Save me some hot water."

"Suit yourself." he said heading for the bathroom. "Can't promise on the hot water though."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied closing the door behind him.

Dean relaxed into the mattress and let his mind drift as the weariness of the drive shut it down. They had taken three hour shifts driving so neither would be so worn out by the time they got to Elbert. The sound of the shower played in the background as his breathing evened out and he slipped deeper into the realms of sleep.

 **spn**

Knocking at the door roused Dean from his slumber and he automatically reached for his gun. Sam was just coming out of the bathroom and looked toward the door when the person knocked again. Dean went to the door and looked back to be sure Sam was armed before putting the muzzle of the gun to the door where he could use it if needed. He cracked the door and stood down when he saw it was Kate. He un-cocked the gun and opened the door so she could come in.

"Thank goodness you're here." she said slipping in but not before looking back over her shoulder.

Dean noticed the action and glanced around himself, then shut and locked the door. He turned into the room to see Kate standing in the middle of the room shaking like a leaf.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked stepping to her and guiding her to a bed.

"No, something bad is going on here." she told them clutching her arms tightly around her body.

"You want a cup of coffee?" Dean asked concerned with her present state.

"Some water would be good."

"Got it." Sam said going to the kitchenette and running a glass of water for her. He handed her the glass and watched as she gripped it with two hands to steady the glass so she could drink some of it.

The brothers looked at each other wondering what had happened to her and why she was so scared. They waited patiently for Kate to calm slightly and gather herself so she could tell them what was going on and what had her in such a panic.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it doesn't look like this story is too popular, I hope the readers pick up and maybe a few will leave reviews. Thank you to very special readers who give me such wonderful support, your reviews were appreciated. If you are reading, please me a few words in a review, it lets me know you want more and I'm heading down the right path.**

 **NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's goin' on Kate? Why the 911 call?" Dean asked pulling a chair to the bed and straddling it to face her. Sam took the other and sat beside him waiting for her to talk.

Kate looked from one to the other hunters knowing they could kill her without hesitation if they thought she was killing humans. She had seen Dean slip his gun back into the waist of his jean within easy reach. Drawing in an unsteady breathe she started talking.

"After the last time we met and I had to..." she started but stopped not being able to say what she did.

"It's ok, go on." Sam told her smiling softly understanding her pain.

"I left. I knew I needed to disappear, get away from humans." she said sadly. "I headed into the mountains, up where most won't go. I lived off whatever I could catch, I've still never harmed a human, except, you know...You have to believe me." she begged sipping a little more water. "About two years ago I ran across a small pack of werewolves who were like me. They had never killed a human either and were doing the same as me, living on animals they caught or raised. They let me join the pack. I had finally found a home, a new family." she told them a hint of happiness in her voice. "Last week I was with several others from the pack hunting in a new section of the woods and something happened. We separated to cover more ground and then I heard yelling and by the time I got to where the yelling was coming from and they were gone. I didn't know what happened to them. The area looked like a struggle or fight took place, there was blood that I follwed and there were tracks from several ATV's about half a mile further down the mountain. I went back to the pack and told them what happened. We tracked them to some place north of this town in the middle of nowhere."

"Can you describe the building?" Dean asked as his mind processed what he was being told.

"It's big and has armed guards around it. The place was called Caldwell Research Facility. What would that place want with my family?" she asked looking from one brother to the other as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll get some people started researching the place and see what we can find out." Dean assured her reaching to squeeze her hand that was cold and still trembling. Kate looked up into his eyes a look of appreciation in hers.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure if you'd help or not."

"Do you have some place to stay tonight?" Dean asked softly.

"I can stay in the woods, I sent the others back and told them I'd let them know what I find out. We don't get good cell reception up there, but our leader had a sat phone I can call."

"No way you're stayin' in the woods; you can sleep on the sofa." Sam told her getting up to get a pillow and extra blanket for her.

"Are you ok? Not gonna turn or anything are ya?" Dean questioned wanting to be sure about her.

"No, full's not for another week and the others have been teaching me how to control the power in me."

"Go on then, try to get some rest." Dean told her. "Me and Sammy have some calls to make."

Kate nodded and got up accepting the offered items from Sam and walked over to the sofa. She fixed the blanket on it and settled the pillow at one end before lying down. Sam watched her seeing the exhaustion on her face as she closed her eyes and curled into a small ball with the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

 **spn**

"What do you think?" Sam asked quietly looking over at Kate to see her sleeping.

"I have no clue. You call Sasha and I'll call Sky. We'll have them start researching that place and this town and tomorrow we're taking a hike." Dean said pulling his cell from his jacket.

Sam did the same and began to talk quietly to Sasha while Dean did the same with Sky. They filled them in on what they knew and what they wanted to girls to do. Sasha was going to find out what she could about this Caldwell Research Facility online and Sky was going to see if any of her contacts knew anything about the place and if there were any government connections. Both agreed to pool resources and find out what they could about this research facility and get back to the guys.

Sam settled down in bed while Dean went to take a quick shower before doing the same. They were going to get up early, eat some breakfast and have Kate show them where this facility was located. Dean wanted to scope it out in daylight to see what they were up against.

 **spn**

"Listen Kate, we're goin' to grab some breakfast up the street and then you can take us to where this facility is."

"Do you mind if I stay here and take a shower? I don't like crowds of people." she asked.

"Alright, we'll get the food to go, can we bring you something back?" he questioned.

"How 'bout some scrambled eggs and steak, very rare?"

"You got it. We'll be back in a bit."

Kate watched the brothers leave and headed into the bathroom to shower. She was so glad they agreed to help her because she was sure the members of her pack were in danger. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the hot spray letting it wash the sweat and dirt from her body. She borrowed some shampoo and washed her hair before quickly rinsing and shutting the water off. She dried her body and wrapped a towel around it so she could shake her clothes out before putting them back on. She would of preferred clean one, but didn't bring any with her since she hadn't known she would be gone this long. Noises in the other room signaled the brothers were back with food. She towel dried her hair and slipped back into the other room.

"Here ya go eggs and steak." Dean said sitting a container on the table for her. "I got ya some juice or coffee to wash it down with, you can pick or take both."

"Thanks Dean." she said picking up her food and going to sit on the couch since there were only two chairs at the table.

"So how far is this place from here?" Sam asked as he settled in a chair beside Dean to eat.

"You have to head out of town and then take a side road back into the mountains. I'd say forty minutes or so. It'll probably be better to stash the car before we get close and hike in."

"Alright, eat up so we can go." he said forking eggs into his mouth. "The day's overcast but doesn't look like rain if we're lucky."

 **spn**

The inside of the Impala was quiet except for the soft music playing. Kate sat in back lost in her own thoughts as Dean drove down the main road out of town. He had been driving for twenty minutes when Kate spoke up from the back seat.

"The road is on the left just ahead. If you're not looking you're miss it."

Dean slowed the car and paid close attention for the side road. He saw the road and turned the car onto it. He slowly sped the car up, but kept the speed low as the road curved back and forth through the terrain.

"Is there anything else out this way besides this facility?" Dean asked Kate.

"No, watch up ahead about three miles there's a pull off we can use on the right. The car will be hidden from the road and we can cut through the woods the rest of the way."

"Sounds good."

Dean settled back in the seat and watched for the pull off as he guided his Baby down the gravel road watching for pot holes.

"There." Sam pointed to the right side of the road.

Dean turned the Impala off the road and steered it carefully into the trees finding a spot big enough to turn the car around and then backed it a little deeper so it would be hidden. They got out of the car and waited for Kate to lead the way through the woods. Her werewolf senses would guide her back to the place that she lost the scent of her friends. He handed Sam binoculars while draping some around his neck.

 **spn**

"It's just up ahead." Kate whispered as they moved silently through the trees toward the clearing ahead.

Dean and Sam stood in the shadows of the tree line and looked down at the building below them. It looked completely out of place in the middle of a forest. It looked like it should be situated in some big city. They stood quietly and observed the place. It was surrounded by an eight foot chain link fence with a guard shack where the road led into the facility. There was a large parking lot to one side and what looked like a park on the other with tables and a fountain. The building was one story with windows in the front and bright white walls down the side. Dean took the binoculars and focused on the guard house checking for anything strange. He could see two figures sitting in the building and watched closely as a car slowed and stopped by the guard shack. One of the men came out and Dean was surprised that he had a side arm and an automatic rifle cradled in his arms. He thought that was pretty heavy fire power for a research facility. He spoke to whoever was in the car, waved to the other man and the gate slowly began to open. The car drove in and headed to the parking lot.

Sam looked the building over and occasionally saw figures behind the glass windows in from strolling by. A couple of employees came out and took a table in the park, taking a break he figured. He spotted a guard walking the grounds and noticed he carried some heavy firepower too. He was drawn back to the front doors of the building when two burly men came out to meet the person getting out of the car. He could see the bulge of weapons under their jackets. They escorted the visitor to the building and went inside. He checked the lights and saw cameras placed in strategic locations around the grounds. He continued to check the area out storing the information for later use.

"Let's go." Dean told them slipping back into the trees.

After they got deeper into the trees Kate asked them, "What do you think?"

"Seems like a lot of fire power for a research facility, so I wonder just what are they researching?" Sam asked after they were far enough from the building not to be spotted.

"Good question, I'll bet a hundred bucks those guards were military; you could tell by the way they carried themselves. Maybe the girls found something out." Dean said. "We'll call them once we're back at the motel."

 **spn**

They were almost to the Impala when Dean's spidery senses went off. He slowed so Sam would catch up and whispered to him.

"I think I stepped in something." he mumbled to him.

"Yeah, saw it a few minutes ago." he replied letting his eyes sweep the area.

"You talking about who's following us?" Kate asked the two. "I smelled him ten minutes ago."

"Might as well make introductions." Dean told the other two. "You might as well come out, we know you're there." he called into the forest around them, both brothers tense and ready for a fight. They all turned toward the lone figure that stepped from between the shadows of the trees and walked toward them. He looked to be somewhere around their age, but it was hard to tell. He had shoulder length brown hair that curled slightly. His clothes were jeans, tee shirt and jacket. He walked with an air of confidence and didn't show any fear of them or their weapons. Dean studied the stranger not recognizing any threat from him but that didn't cause him to lower his guard.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go guys another stranger added to the mix that is going to get even stranger. Hope you are enjoying this adventure and the path I have taken. Thanks to all who have followed, favored, and reviewed. I do like to know your thoughts, it helps me know my path. Please review. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all who are taking this journey with me. Love to hear from you, please review. Happy Easter. NC**

 **Chapter 5**

Dean and Sam went into full hunter mode with weapons drawn as the stranger walked closer to them. They studied the guy noting the baseball cap and sunglasses even though it was a cloudy, rather dark day. They didn't see any signs of a weapon in his hands, but still didn't let their guard down.

Kate stepped forward and raised her head slightly and sniffed the air, flaring her nostrils.

"He's not alive." she growled going on the defensive.

"Stop right there, who are you?" Dean demanded when the guy was about ten feet away.

"I don't mean you any harm." the guy said holding his hands slightly out with palms up.

Sam studied the guy. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, fairly well build, with dark hair. He couldn't see his eyes for the sunglasses. There was something about him that made him seem off and then he realized what it was.

"You're a vampire." Sam said to him raising his gun to defend himself even though he knew the bullets wouldn't kill him.

"True, but I'm not here to fight or drain you, if I did that. Will you put your guns away and hear me out?" he asked no fear or contempt in his voice.

Dean and Sam looked at each other frowning and wondering why a vampire would want to talk to them instead of rip them apart or drain them of all their blood. The vampire stood there waiting for the guys to make a decision whether to listen or start shooting. Dean nodded to Sam and they slowly lowered their guns, but didn't stow them yet.

"So start talking." Dean said wanting to get back to the motel and talk to the girls.

"My name is Sterling; I've been tracking the people who kidnapped my wife and a couple of other members from our community. It led me to that place you were just at. I spotted you three and decided to see what you were doing here. I thought it was strange, two hunters with a werewolf." he said looking over at Kate who growled deep in her throat at him.

"Easy there Lassie." Dean told Kate to get a bitch face from her and a double one from his brother. "Whatever." he complained looking back to Sterling. "You have a nest around here?"

"No, and before you get all gun ho wanting to clean it out, you need to know we don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood. Human blood is used only in emergency cases and it comes from blood banks. We don't attack humans or drink from them."

"You're a vampire who doesn't drink human blood?" Sam questioned. "Kind of far fetched, but you're not the first one we've ran across."

"Not all of our kind are monsters. We have a small community in upstate Washington. We keep to ourselves and no one bothers us. We've been flying under the radar for years. My wife and two of the others went on a supply run like usual but they didn't return and I went looking for them. I found their car and there was blood and signs of fighting. I found this." he said holding out something in his hand.

Sam stepped toward him and took what looked like a dart. He turned it over in his hand and looked at it closely.

"This is a tranq dart." Sam told Dean holding it for him to see.

"It had dead man's blood in it." Sterling told him a look of pain crossing his face. "Someone shot them with dead man's blood."

"Who else besides hunters know about dead man's blood?" Dean asked letting his body relax the more he heard from this vampire.

"Why don't you come to the motel with us, seems like we're searching for the same thing." Sam said wanting more than ever to find out what the girls had found.

"Where are you staying? I left my car a few miles down the road."

"In Elbert, at the motel on the east side of town, The Willows."

"I'll find you." he said turning to disappear back into the woods.

Dean and Sam stood there a moment before turning to head toward the Impala. Kate stood there a moment longer and then turned to follow.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" she asked them.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I'm hoping the girls might have something that helps." Dean told her not wanting to voice what he was thinking. This brought back memories of a long time ago when Sam and him were forced to hunt down monsters, especially alphas for Crowley. He was trying to find a way in Purgatory for the souls that were there to gain their power.

Sam looked at his brother knowing something was going on in his head and he wondered what he was thinking. He could tell he was holding something back and wanted to get him alone to see what his thoughts were.

The two hunters and the female werewolf stepped out of the trees and walked to the Impala. Once they were inside, Dean cranked his Baby and headed back toward town. When he hit the blacktop, he stepped on the gas and sped toward the motel.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking space in front of the motel room and they all got out heading for the door. Sam pulled out the key and unlocked the door allowing the other two inside. He looked to the parking lot and saw a blue Nissan pull in and drive slowly toward him. He recognized the driver and waited for Sterling to park and walk toward him. Sam held the door open allowing him entrance into the room and followed behind him.

Dean and Kate looked up when Sterling came into the room. Kate found her a place to sit across the room away from him and watched him closely.

"Sam you call the girls, I'm going to get us some help." Dean told him.

"Alright, I think I'll go get a drink." Sam said wanting a little privacy.

"Cas got your ears on, could do with a little help on a case." Dean spoke in the air getting weird looks from Kate and Sterling. "Cas can you hear me?"

"I can hear you fine." Cas said appearing behind him much to Kate and Sterling's surprise who both stood up going into a defensive stance.

"Cool it kiddies, he's on our side." Dean told the vampire and werewolf.

Cas turned and looked at the two other people in the room and frowned turning back to Dean.

"Dean, why is there a werewolf and vampire in your room?" he asked knowing they were what Dean and Sam hunted and killed.

"Long story, guys this is Cas he's an angel. Cas, Kate and Sterling. Now that that's done, I need you to come with me and do a little surveillance for us." he explained to him. "We need to go to a research facility north east of here, I was just there." Dean told him. "Make sure we land were we can't be seen."

"Alright." Cas said laying a hand on his arm.

"We'll be back." Dean said when suddenly they disappeared from the room.

"You ever seen an angel?" Sterling asked sitting back down.

"No, you?" she asked taking her seat across the room.

"No. Do you trust these hunters?"

"Yes, if anyone can help us find our missing people, they can. I've had dealings with them before."

 **spn**

"Hey Sash, did you girls find anything out?"

"Sam glad you called. I've emailed you documents about this research facility. The facility is owned by a company called Gamma Global Enterprises. No idea what the company is doing. It's all top secret all I could dig up was something maybe with genetics. Everything I found is in the email and it's not much like I said. I did find the CEO of the company a Howard James Oswall. What else can we do?"

"Any chance you can hack into the security system and see inside the place?"

"If someone can drop a Trojan horse into their system so we can get around the firewalls, we could."

"Maybe Cas can, Dean's prayed to him."

"Call me back when he gets there."

"Alright love you."

"I love you too, be careful."

"I will." he said hanging up and heading back to the room. He walked in to find Kate and Sterling staring at each other and his brother missing. "Where's Dean?"

"He disappeared with someone named Cas, said he was an angel."

"Ok." he shrugged grabbing his computer bag to get his laptop. He wanted to read the documents Sasha sent him.

 **spn**

Dean bent his knees as he appeared back in the woods above the research facility. He walked a little closer and turned to find Castiel standing there with his head cocked and a puzzled look on his face. He walked ahead of him and turned to say, "Stay here, I'll be right back." he said disappearing from Dean's sight.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared still having a confused look.

"Dean, that building is warded against angels and demons. I can not enter it." he said. "Who would know how to do this?"

"Let's go back; I need to talk to Sam." Dean told him as more questions popped up.

"Wait." Cas told him as he reached out with his grace probing and searching. "There is an angel in that building. I can just barely pick him up."

"Did you sense anything else?" Dean asked him. "Are there others in there?"

"Yes, there are other creatures, but I can't tell where, something is interfering with my powers."

"Take us back."

 **spn**

Sam just looked up when Dean and Cas popped back into the room without warning. He was getting use to it now so it didn't really faze him like it did the other two in the room.

"Hey Cas, so what'd you find?"

"This is way bigger than just a few vampires and werewolves." Dean told him. "We've got to see inside that place."

"Cas head to Sky's, Sasha thinks she can hack in from the security system if you can load a virus onto the system. When you get there she'll explain it to you." Sam told him as he looked up from his laptop.

"Alright, I will return."

"That takes some getting use to." Sterling said as the angel disappeared again.

"Cas says there's an angel in there too and others." Dean mumbled to Sam as he poured a cup of coffee.

 **spn**

"Sam said you need my help." Cas said appearing in the kitchen of Sky's home.

"Hey Cas." Sky said glancing up when he spoke. Everyone had gotten use to his popping in and out and didn't react to it anymore. "You saw this research facility correct?"

"Yes, Dean took me there."

"We need you to take this flash drive and insert it into their computer in the guard house and upload it."

"I'm not sure I understand." he said looking at the small object in her hand.

"Cas can you take me there and keep me hidden too?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I can do that."

"Good, take me and if you can distract the guards, I'll load the virus."

"I'm not sure that is a good plan, what if something goes wrong? Dean would kill me if something happened to you?"

"Well, we don't have to tell him now do we?" she asked sweetly. "The sooner we do it, the sooner you can get back to the boys."

"Alright, but you have to be careful."

"I can take care of myself Cas, we just need to disable any cameras in there long enough for me to do it and get out."

"I still don't like this." Cas complained looking to Sasha for help as Sky draped her arms around him waiting for them to disappear. Sasha waved to them and kept on typing knowing Cas wasn't going to win that argument and she was staying out of it. Not having any other choice, Cas took Sky to the facility so they could get the virus into their operating system.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ok Cas get the guards out of the shack and I'll sneak in and do it." Sky said peeking from behind a tree at the guard shack and the two guards inside.

"How do I do that?"

"Distract them somehow. Can you open the gate?" she suggested.

Castiel walked to the box by the gate and laid a hand on it causing the gate to roll open. One guard came out and looked at the gate telling the other guard to close the gate. The gate started to close and Castiel stopped it and opened it again. The other guard came out and they both examined the gate allowing Sky to sneak in and plug the flash drive into the computer to download the virus. She kept glancing out the door and saw them examining the electrical box before turning to start back inside until Castiel tossed a stone into the bushes drawing their attention that way. The computer finally finished the upload and Sky snuck back out and made a dash for the trees. Castiel was by her side and they disappeared before the guards were aware they were there.

 **spn**

"Ok Sasha, did it work?" Sky asked as she watched over her shoulder.

"Damn, they've got a kick ass firewall I've never dealt with before, this may take longer than I expected." she complained. "I mean this looks like government issue stuff here."

"No problem, I have a guy who can crack anything. Give me a sec." Sky said bringing up her contacts and placing a call. "Jax, how's it going?" she cooed into the phone.

"Sky my dear, long time since I've heard from you." he replied.

"I'm going back to Dean." Castiel told them leaving with a small swish of wings.

"I need a little help with a computer problem." Sky told him waving at Cas as he vanished.

"Sure, give me a sec and let me get my laptop on. You'll have to allow me access."

"Wait, I'll let you talk to Sasha, she's running this end." she said before handing the phone to Sasha.

"Hi, I'm Sasha."

"Nice to meet you sweet cheeks, I'm Jax now give me your ip address and watch for my request."

"Alright the ip is..." Sasha started waiting for Jax to remote access the laptop. She clicked yes and sat back watching him. "So I need to get past this firewall and I've not dealt with it before."

"No problem, give me a couple of minutes and you'll be inside the system."

"Think you can help me get through to all their cameras inside so we can check the place out?"

"Your wish is my command." Jax told her typing busily and bypassing all their security to get Sasha in.

"There you go. You tell Sky not to be such a stranger."

"I will thanks." Sasha replied. "Sky we're up let's see what's going on in there."

 **spn**

The girls sat side by side as Sasha maneuvered them through the building to different offices to labs to break rooms and to the front desk. They continued looking for nearly an hour when Sasha hit on a hidden set of cameras that weren't listed with the others. She clicked on one of the files that had been saved and sucked in a deep breathe while Sky picked up her phone after seeing what was on the screen.

 **spn**

"Hey Cas what did Sky want?" Dean asked when Cas appeared back in the room.

"Nothing, we didn't do anything dangerous." he replied trying to act innocent looking somewhere else in the room but at Dean.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked knowing Cas couldn't lie worth a damn and wondering what Sky had him do. Cas couldn't say no to anything she asked of him. "Might as well spill it."

"I took her to the guard house and she installed the virus." he said quickly.

"Sonovab..." he started but stopped when his cell phone ran. "Hey Babe...Calm down, Sky talk slower I can't understand you." Dean told Sky as he got up from his chair and walked to the door to go outside. Sam followed him leaving the other three in the room. "Ok Babe, send it to us."

"What is it?" Sam asked as Dean continued to talk to Sky waving him off.

"Ok, we'll get some rooms."

"Rooms for who?"

"Ok love you."

"Are they coming?"

"Go get your laptop." Dean said with such a serious tone that Sam didn't question further but went in and got the laptop.

"What am I looking for?" he asked coming back outside with it.

"Sasha sent you a link." he told him as Sam sat the laptop on the top of the Impala so they could both see it. He found the link and clicked on it enlarging the picture to full screen to see better.

The brothers stood there in total silence as the images played across the screen. Dean's face hardened and a rage began to boil inside of him. Sam paled and after a few minutes he had to walk away as his stomach churned and rebelled and he spit out the bile that raced up his throat making him gag. He coughed hard and tried to swallow down the rest so he could get his emotions under control. He had seen so much during his life of hunting but this was beyond the evil that they knew, this was the darkest of evil like none he had ever seen.

"You ok bro?" Dean asked softly as he fought to keep his on stomach contents in place.

"Dean, what are we going to tell them?" Sam asked clearing his throat and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt.

"We tell them the truth. Go to the office and get five more rooms. Sky's bringing the cavalry; it's all hands on deck with this one."

"Alright, I'll be back." he said heading for the office as he tried to calm his rolling stomach. He hoped to get rooms close together and was going to check to see if another one opened with a kitchenette. He shook his head trying to push the images he saw back out of his mind. If anything could give him nightmares tonight, it was those horrible pictures.

 **spn**

"Go home pack and get back over here as soon as you can." Sky ordered Sasha who was still trying to stop the urge to throw up. "If there's anything in your collection you think we can use, bring it."

"Ok." she gurgled swallowing hard to keep what was left of her lunch down.

"I'll call the others, this is a red alert and we need to get there ASAP." she said speed dialing Krissy. There were two more calls she was going to make as soon as she got the others filled in and heading her way.

Sasha headed out the door to her car and sped away already making a list of things she needed to bring, especially from her library basement. They were going to need any help they could get on this one; she just hoped it was in time.

 **spn**

"Kate, Sterling, I have something I want you to see." Dean told them coming back in with the laptop. "I gotta warn you this is bad, really bad and I don't know how to prepare you for it."

Kate and Sterling gathered behind Dean who sat the laptop on the table and began to replay the link Sasha sent them. He heard gasps of shock and a growl of utter rage before he stopped the recording. Soft sobs escaped from Kate as Dean pulled her into his embrace to let her cry. In one video file was a werewolf being tortured in the worse possible ways and then autopsied. It showed medical doctors taking blood from the werewolf and injecting it into humans to see what would happen. Another one showed a vampire being dissected while still alive to see how much damage could be done to his body before he expired. It was bloody, cruel and sickening. It looked like they were trying to learn how to control the creatures without much success, but not before destroying them in the process. They were performing horrible experiments on the creatures and god knows what else they were doing in there. But the biggest questions were why and who was helping them with the knowledge about the supernatural.

"Someone is going to pay for this." Sterling growled before stomping away from them. "You call us monsters, who's the monster now?"

"Dean, Sky is praying for me, I will go see what she needs." Castiel told him.

"Alright." he nodded.

Sam walked in to find Dean still trying to comfort Kate and Sterling pacing madly around the room wanting to rip someone apart.

"Got the rooms." he told Dean laying five keys on the table.

"Sky is getting everyone rounded up and they'll be heading this way." Dean told him. He guided Kate to the couch and pushed her down on it taking the blanket to wrap her shaking body. He brushed her hair down before stepping away. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I'll see if I can find a blue print of the place."

"I'll start making a list of things we need."

"I need some air." Sterling told them stomping out the door as both brothers watched without saying a word. Neither was going to try stopping a vampire that was pissed off with humans. They figured he would be back when he cooled off.

 **spn**

"I heard your prayer." Castiel said startling Sky who was packing weapons in one bag and clothes in another.

"Crap!" she fussed jumping suddenly by his appearance. "Cas I need you to bring my uncle here, it'll take him to long to fly and we need his help." she told him.

"But won't that mean telling him what I am? Do you think that is wise?"

"What I'm thinking after seeing that camera footage is there has to be government involvement some way in that place. Look I'll call him to let him know you are coming and to go home. Here's his address in DC."

she said handing him a piece of paper.

"I will do as you ask, but I'm not comfortable with it." he nodded taking the paper and vanishing.

"Boy this is going to be hard to explain." she mumbled to herself as she dialed her uncle. "Uncle Jethro it's Sky...No I'm fine, look I don't have a lot of time to explain, but could you go home and pack I need you to come out here...I've sent someone to get you; you met him when you were here Castiel...Yes I know he's a little weird but Uncle you have to trust me...I know he dresses strange...And Uncle, bring your rifle." she ended. Her only hope was Uncle Jethro didn't shoot Castiel because he pissed him off.

 **spn**

Dean was checking through their weapons, while Sam searched the internet and Kate was still dozing on the couch. Sterling left saying he needed to feed and would be back. Both brothers looked up when someone knocked on the door.

Sam got up and peeked out the window before opening it to an old acquaintance of theirs. It was the last person they thought they would be seeing here.

"H'lo boys." a familiar voice greeted them as the man strolled inside the room like he owned the place.

 **spn**

Jethro opened the door to his house and carefully looked around for this Castiel person Sky said would be waiting for him. He still was at a loss how this guy was going to get him to Sioux Falls before a plane could unless he was a pilot and had a private jet. Maybe that explained him seeming so weird; he was one of those eccentric billionaires. He still didn't get why he wore the trench coat and suit all the time.

"Hello." a gravely voice said to him from the living room. "Sky sent me to get you."

"Yeah she called me. Give me a few minutes to pack and I'll be ready. Did you drive over here?" he asked not seeing a strange car outside.

"No, but I know how to drive." Castiel answered him cocking his head slightly to look at him.

"I need to go in the basement for something, you wait here." he told him heading for the basement door to retrieve his sniper rifle. He came back up and left the case by the door and went upstairs to grab his duffle and pack some clothes. Jethro came back downstairs to find Castiel still standing in the same place where he left him. "Alright, I think I'm ready." he told Castiel picking up the rifle case and walking toward him.

"You may want..." he started as he reached out and grasp his arm. With a wisp of feathers and a slight disturbance of the air they vanished. "Bend your knees." he finished as they appeared in the living room at Sky's in Sioux Falls.

Jethro stumbled slightly and tried to throw off the sudden feeling of dizziness as Sky walked toward him. "What the hell was that?" he asked stepping away from the angel trying to get his ears to pop and clear his head. He looked around trying to piece together what just happened to him.

"Hello Uncle, sorry about this but we have a situation that needs immediate attention. Would you like some coffee?" she asked innocently giving him a forgive me smile.

"You've got some explaining to do in private." he said staring hard at Castiel trying to decide if he should shoot him or not.

"Shall I return to Dean now Sky?" he questioned not liking the way her uncle was staring at him.

"Can you wait just a minute? Let me talk to Uncle." she said patting him on the arm. "Thanks for helping."

"My pleasure." he said nodding his head slightly to her.

"Come on Uncle let's get _the talk_ over with." she signed leading him into the kitchen. "Uncle, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have to have an open mind and trust me." she started sitting with him at the table. "Castiel is an angel that lives with us part of the time."

Jethro looked at Sky and his frown deepened with her words. He glanced to the living room and saw him sitting on the sofa and then looked back at her. He couldn't think of anything to say that would make sense to what she just said.

"Did you have an accident and hit your head? I thought you just said he was an angel."

"Cas can you come in here?" Sky called to him.

"Yes Sky."

"Go on back to Dean tell him the others should be here shortly and we'll be on our way. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Castiel looked to Jethro and back at her before answering. "Of course." he said vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Jethro stood up and walked to where he was standing and looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He sipped his coffee and contemplated what he just saw and had experienced. Both of them turned to the door when Sasha came strolled in dressed for the drive.

"My things are on the porch, wasn't sure which car we were taking." she said before noticing Jethro. "Hi Uncle Jethro, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." he replied still trying to wrap his mind around all this.

"You giving him _the talk_?" she asked Sky when she saw his confusion and knew that look so well.

"Just started, figured I could get most of it done before the others get here." she said but looked toward the door as cars could be heard pulling up outside. "Well guess we have something to talk about on the trip." she said as the rest of the family made their way inside.

 **spn**

"How many cars do we need?" Krissy asked already going into hunter mode.

"Sasha, Uncle Jethro and I can ride together and we can carry most of the bags to make more room in your SUV for everyone else."

"Sounds good, hi Uncle Jethro." Cole said in passing. "I need to pack and we should be ready. Give me your keys and Brody and Trace can pack your car."

"Thanks." she said tossing her keys his way.

"My things are on the porch if you wanna load them." Sasha told them.

"Got ya covered." Brody told her catching the tossed keys and heading back outside with Trace.

"Everyone hit the bathroom; we're not stopping until we need gas." Sky called to the girls as she got up to get her bags. "Uncle wanna put your things in my car?"

"Sure, but we're not done talking." he told her in a tone that didn't leave any room for argument.

"Not by a long shot." she mumbled not looking forward to explaining all things monsters to him. She remembered Dean giving her _the talk_ when they first met and how unbelievable it sounded to her. She hoped her uncle would not think her crazy and want to stick her in a padded white room somewhere.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this story and hope you are enjoying it. Do like to hear from you, please review. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So a few more old acquaintances join the brothers. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you for your support. Please review I do like to know what you think. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Crowley, what are you doing here and how did you find us?" Dean spat at him as he strolled into the room with an air of authority.

"Squirrel, nice to see you too." he responded. "You and Moose are always on my radar. It seems a few of my demons have not come home and the first suspects I thought of were you two. But then one of my minions reported back to me that he saw two demons being thrown into a van so I went to investigate and found this certain research facility with warding against demons. So that peeked my curiosity and what do I find but you two in town."

"Yeah we found it too." Sam said taking a seat at the table.

"I have a message from Sky." Castiel started until he saw the King of Hell standing near the door. "What is _**he**_ doing here?" he demanded.

"Cool your feathers, Feathers. Seems we've got similar problems here." he said seeing the female werewolf on the couch and glancing at the fidgeting vampire over on the other side of the room. "And by your guests here, I would say it bigger than I first expected."

"What did she say Cas?" Dean asked trying to ignore Crowley.

"She said to tell you they would be on their way shortly and will drive straight through."

"Thanks Cas." he told him. "We've got some extra rooms if you want to use one."

"I'm good, I think I'll go keep watch over that place." he said giving Crowley a warning look before vanishing.

"What's his problem?" Crowley asked strolling to a bed and settling down on it leaning back against the headboard. "Wouldn't happen to have a good ale would ya?" he asked the brothers only to get death glares from them.

 **spn**

Sam continued to search for more information on Gamma Global and Howard James Oswall, the CEO of the company. Dean was getting ready to go out for food when a knock on the door had all of them looking toward it. It was too soon for it to be Sky and the others and Cas wouldn't knock. Dean made his way slowly to the door with his gun drawn. Sam stood taking out his gun to back Dean up. He looked beside him as Cas made an appearance looking between the brothers trying to determine the danger.

Dean had the door partly open when it was shoved the rest of the way open and suddenly he was engulfed in a huge bear hug from an equally huge guy. Sam let his gun drop and stopped Cas from going to Dean's aid when he saw who it was.

"It's ok Cas, we know him." Sam said as Shadow crushed Dean to his chest. He bit back the laugh that was bubbling in his throat as he watched them.

"What's this?" Crowley asked with interest. "I'm hurt Squirrel, I thought we were besties. Have I been replaced already?" he asked in a hurt tone while eyeing Dean and the giant hugging him.

"Can't...Breathe." Dean gasps out from Shadow's chest as he tried to draw air into his lungs while Shadow continued his crushing hug lifting Dean off his feet with his strength.

"Hey Shadow, I think Dean needs some air." Sam suggested figuring Sky contacted him to help and for equipment.

"Sorry, sorry." he said releasing Dean from his embrace and holding him up by his biceps in front of him. "I hear congratulations are in order Dean. I never thought anyone would be able to capture my Little Dove, but I was wrong. You claimed the prize." he said clapping him on the back and making him stumble.

Dean coughed and drew in a deep breathe before he could speak. "Thanks." he finally got out giving his brother a _don't say a word bitch_ as Sam smirked and chuckled at his dilemma. Sam mouthed _jerk_ back at him and went back to his research.

"You know if you hurt her..." Shadow started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you'll hunt me down and kill me." he answered for him. "Why does everyone think I would do that anyway?"

"Nope, Little Dove can take care of herself, I was gonna say she'd hunt you down and destroy you. Good luck with that." he replied smacking him hard on the back sending Dean a couple of step forward before he caught himself. "You got any beer around here?"

"Fridge." Sam nodded.

"Thanks man."

"What's this Squirrel's getting hitched and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt." Crowley pouted. "And what's the dear girl's name?"

"None of your business." Dean growled at him.

"Sky." Sam answered without thinking only to receive another death look from Dean.

"Can't wait to meet the new Mrs. Dean Winchester." he said thoughtfully.

"Something wrong Cas?" Dean asked finally realizing he was back.

"Cars left employees it looked like and the guards doubled afterwards." he told him. "And then a van came in dropping off other people and Dean...One of them looked like a hunter." he told him lowering his voice to where only he could hear the last part.

"I have a bad feeling 'bout all this. Whatever we're gonna do has to happen tomorrow night. We don't know how much time any of the captured have." Dean said looking over at Sam a knowing look passing between them. He was afraid of this, there was no way humans knew things that would hurt or trap vampires and werewolves, let along demons and an angel without some help from someone who did and that only meant one thing. There was a hunter helping them.

"So they're making sure no one gets inside that place." Sam commented.

"Or no one gets out." Dean added. "We plan tomorrow and make our move tomorrow night. Sky should be here after midnight, hopefully we all can get a few hours of sleep and put our heads together on how we're getting inside and getting the others out."

 **spn**

"Hello little wolf." Shadow said softly to Kate as he made himself comfortable beside her on the couch. She looked like a little kid sitting beside his huge form.

Sam looked over at Shadow wondering if he knew what she was or was that just a nickname he pinned on her. He watched Kate study him as he continued to talk softly to her. She didn't seem afraid of him and listened to him talking.

"Ok, I'm going out for dinner now." Dean decided grabbing his jacket. "Requests?"

"Usual." Sam answered.

"Double cheeseburger, fries." Shadow added.

"Anyone else?"

"Hamburger, rare and fries." Kate finally said deciding she needed the nourishment.

"Alright, I'll be back." Dean said heading out the door hoping Sam could keep the peace while he was gone.

Castiel hadn't stopped staring daggers at Crowley since he got there. Sterling was getting restless and decided to take a drive saying he would be back later. Dean hoped this didn't knock him off the wagon and he started draining humans. He seemed like a decent guy, even if he was a vampire and he'd hate to kill him since he was trying not to be as vampirish.

"I will go back and observe the place." Cas said giving Crowley one final glare before vanishing.

"I shall return tomorrow to see what the plan is and meet this girl who stole Squirrel's heart." Crowley told them before disappearing too.

 **spn**

It was nearing one am when a soft knock sounded at the door. Dean woke from his doze in the overstuffed chair by the door and answered it knowing it was Sky and the others.

"Hey Babe." he said quietly letting her walk into his arms so he could hug her.

"Hey Handsome." she replied wrapping her arms around him and tilting her head so he could find her lips.

"There's room keys on the table." he nodded to the others as they shuffled in, some more asleep than others. "One room only has one king and the other has two queens you work it out." he point to the two keys lying side by side.

"Thanks." Cole and Brody mumbled picking up a key each and heading back out with the girls and Trace.

"You didn't tell me you invited company." Dean said letting some of the tension leave his body as he kept her molded to him.

"I knew we needed whatever help we can get, is that a problem?"

"No, but he 'bout knocked me out congratulating me for capturing you." he chuckled still feeling sore from the encounter. "I now know what a bear hug feels like."

"He can go a little overboard." she giggled picturing the scene in her mind. "He means well."

 **spn**

Sasha made her way to the bed Sam was reclined on and crawled up beside him. She snuggled into his partly awake form and whispered to him.

"You didn't have to wait up. Go back to sleep."

"Ok." he sighed settling back down with her in his arms. "Now this feels right." he mumbled in her ear.

Jethro was the last one standing in the room waiting to be noticed.

"Uncle take the other key and try to get some sleep." Sky told Jethro as he looked around the room seeing Sam and Sasha in one bed and another girl sleeping on the couch.

"I'll see you in the morning and we'll go over things in a little more detail. I'm not sure I understood all you were telling me. That was a lot of information you dished out on the drive over. I'll need some time to process it." he told her taking the key.

"I understand, took me a bit to wrap my mind around all of it too." she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"You gave him _the talk_ I'm taking it." Dean surmised watching him leave.

"Yeah, he actually took it pretty good." she replied.

Come on, let's get some sleep." Dean told her guiding her to the bed. He settled on top of the covers and pulled her into his side letting her head rest on his chest. It didn't take long for everyone to drift off, their breathing getting slow and steady, everyone but Dean. He was still having a hard time not seeing that recording every time he closed his eyes. A couple of hours later, he finally let sleep overtake him and curled protectively around Sky. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for everyone; he just hoped they could stop whatever the hell was happening in that place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was up early the next morning anxious and tense about this whole case. The girls and guys sat on one bed in Dean and Sam's room and looked at the two sitting on the couch. Kate and Sterling sat on either side of the couch as far away from each other as possible. There was an uneasy truce between them for the time being.

Sky pulled Dean outside to talk to him alone. They were leaning against the Impala as she gathered the courage to tell him what else they had found on the server.

"Tell me." Dean said knowing she was holding something back. He had been with her long enough to know her little tics.

"When we searched the server further, we found some more files hidden there. Dean, there's kids there, the same thing is happening to the kids. They're being experimented on too. I don't know if they're turning them or what but it is beyond evil."

"Sonovabitch." Dean spat madly not wanting to hear anymore. The one thing he could not and would not stand for was kids getting hurt. "Come on we need to come up with a plan and fast." he told her heading back inside.

Sam looked up and saw the darkness on Dean's face and was afraid to ask what they talked about. From the pale look on Sasha's face, he knew it had to really be bad.

 **spn**

"Well is anyone going to introduce us?" Crowley asked popping into the room and looking around at all the new faces. "So I'm guessing one of you two lovely young ladies is the one who stole Squirrel's heart?" he asked looking from Sky to Sasha waiting on one of them to speak.

"Who's Squirrel?" Sky asked looking from Sam to Dean and back at Crowley.

"Oh that's right; you weren't around during our bonding time together."

"Crowley." Dean growled menacingly at him as he stepped toward him.

"Well if you won't make the introductions, I shall. Ladies, the name's Crowley, King of Hell." he said bowing to Sky and Sasha.

"King of Hell, as in hell, hell?" Sky asked confused with the introduction. "So what are you?"

"I'm a demon." he shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jethro stated looking the man over carefully to see if he was for real. He looked like an overdressed, stuck up English snob.

"Just who are you?" he asked turning toward Jethro and giving him the once over.

"This is my uncle, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Sky said. "And I'm Sky, Dean's fiancé and that is Sasha, Sam's girlfriend."

"My dear it's lovely to meet you." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hands off the fiancé douche bag." Dean spat at him stepping beside Sky.

"Is he really King of Hell?" she whispered to him. "Doesn't look like what I expected."

"Unfortunately yes."

"We should talk after this is over love." Crowley suggested. "And Moose, you didn't do too bad yourself, she is a beauty." he commented kissing Sasha's hand too.

"He calls you Moose?" she asked Sam.

"Don't ask." he replied shaking his head in disgust.

"And you're Squirrel?" Sky asked Dean.

"Enough with the intros, we need to get a plan started." Dean told all of them. "Brody, Trace, how's your acting skills?"

"What you got in mind?" Brody asked.

"Cas we need you back here." Dean called out to no one. A few seconds later Cas appeared in the room and looked around in surprise at all the people.

"You need me?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, we need to make a swap with the two guards in the shack. I want to question them to see if they know anything."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take Brody and Trace with you, knock the two guards out, let them switch clothes and bring them back here." Dean explained to Cas. "You two think you can handle that?"

"You got it." Trace said getting up.

"Be careful." Claire told him.

"You too." Alex mumbled to Brody.

"You wanna be their backup?" Dean asked Jethro. "Watch their six?"

"No problem." Jethro said. "Let me get my case."

"Crowley, you take Jethro there and come back. We need to find a spell to break the warding around that place so you and Cas can get in the place to help."

"With pleasure." Crowley smirked looking at Castiel gleefully knowing how it riled the angel that he was helping too.

 **spn**

"Do you know him?" Claire whispered to Krissy as she started at Crowley thinking if there were angels it would only seem logical that there were demons. But a three piece suit and English was really stretching it.

"No, not had the pleasure." she replied. "Not sure if I would want to either."

Jethro came back into the room carrying his rifle case. He had changed clothes and looked more like the trained sniper he was.

"You pick a spot in the trees and keep a close watch. If things go south, Cas will get the guys back out of there and you head into the trees. All you have to do is pray for Cas and he will find you."

"Got it, I think." he said looking at Cas cautiously.

"Cas you ready?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"So be careful and don't take any chances." Dean told Brody and Trace.

"Always." they both said as Castiel laid a hand on each of their shoulders and disappearing.

"Crowley." Dean said.

"Alright." he said stepping to Jethro and placing a hand on his arm and disappearing.

 **spn**

"Have you two found anything to break the warding on the building?" Dean asked Sam and Sasha once things settled down in the room.

"Maybe, we'll have Crowley look at it when he returns."

"You never told me you knew the King of Hell." Sky told him.

"I try to forget." Dean shrugged. "Too long of a story for now, maybe some day when we have like a week free."

"So, I think I'm a little behind here." Shadow finally spoke up from the corner where he had been sitting quietly taking everything in being the only one in the room who wasn't clued in.

"Sky, wanna give him _the talk_." Dean told her just realizing he hadn't been filled in on all things monsters 101.

"Sure, come on Shadow, let's go grab a soda and talk." she said taking his arm and guiding him outside. He looked at her with uncertainty not sure what he was about to be told was going to make him feel any more comfortable.

 **spn**

"Where do you want them?" Cas asked holding two unconscious guards.

"On the bed and can you wake them before you go back?"

"Of course." he said dropping them on the bed and touching their forehead before disappearing.

The guards moaned as they looked around trying to figure out how they got in a motel room and who these strangers were starting at them and where their clothes were.

"How'd we get here?" one finally asked.

"We'll be asking the questions." Dean told him taking the lead. "What can you tell me about this research place you work at?"

"I'm back." Crowley announced causing both guards to shield away in fright at his sudden appearance.

"Go help them, I got this." he growled. "Answer my question."

"I don't know anything, I'm paid to guard the gate, that's all." a guard rattled on.

"You've never been inside?"

"Only to the front desk, we're not allowed any further." the other told them.

"They're useless." he frowned.

"What do we do with them?" Cole asked as he and the girls kept a close eye on them guns ready.

"Might as well get rid of them."

"Please don't kill us; I have a wife and two kids."

"Who said anything about killing; we'll take you back to the guard shack, but not before Cas wipes your memory."

"Wait, when does the next shift come on?" Sky asked coming back into the room with a slightly confused Shadow. He made his way to the couch and sat between the werewolf and vampire giving them both a thoughtful look.

"We work from six to six."

"So we go in when the next ones come on. We can get through the gate and get inside then. There shouldn't be anyone else coming or going until morning."

"Once we take them out, we need to take out the other guards and get them out of the way." Dean agreed. "When we get inside, we need to find the entrance to the lower level. You guys will team up and find the prisoners and get them out, Sasha and Sam will find the control room and watch our backs, Sky and me will find the servers and destroy them." Dean began spouting his plan. "Shadow, got any that will go boom?"

"Got a little semtex that will do the job."

"Oh I think that will do the trick." he nodded. "You guys find a useable spell?"

"Think so, Crowley has to get some of the ingredients for it and it has to be preformed inside the building to break it."

"So hopefully we can get inside then."

"One problem with taking out those servers, we found an off site back up server that will need to be taken out too." Sasha told him.

"Of course, it couldn't be that simple." he complained.

"Do we know who might be behind all this? That person may have files." Sam asked.

"I've got a friend working on that, he should have an answer soon."

"I'll take care of that problem." Crowley said. "Can't wait to meet the man."

"Cas need ya back here dude." Dean prayed.

"Yes Dean?" he asked appearing beside him.

"You can take those two back, have them switch back and wipe their memory of any of this. We'll need to take out the next guards after they come on at six tonight."

"Alright." he said walking to the bed and touching the two guards.

"Here you go Crowley; we need these items for the spell." Sam told him handing him a list.

"I shall return, wouldn't want to miss the fun."

"Ok, we've got some time to kill, go grab food and rest." Dean told the kids. "Check your weapons; make sure every thing's in working order."

"Come on guys, let's check out that diner." Cole told them getting up and pulling Krissy to her feet. The other two girls followed suit and strolled out the door leaving the others alone. "Send Brody and Trace on over when they get back."

"Shadow, you go with Kate and help her and Sterling we can have..."

"No need I have family coming, they should be here in four hours." he announced before Dean could continue.

"Alright, then. Sam, you and Sasha need to find the control room and monitor the cameras and unlock any doors we can't get through and watch our back."

"Got it." Sam said copying the spell from the book.

 **spn**

"Are you ok with that little wolf?" Shadow asked quietly. "Me coming with you?"

"I guess. I just want my kin back." she said sadly.

"Don't you worry none, I'll be sure we get them out."

"Thank you." she half smiled at the large man. He seemed really scary and intimidating, but she sensed him to be a kind and caring man.

"So...What's it like, you know being different?" he asked curious about her.

"At first it was really scary. I was alone and didn't know what was happening to me or what I was going to do. I disappeared into the mountains to come to terms with what I was. I lived off what I could catch, I never harmed humans." she told him. She had never really talked to anyone about this, except a little to Dean and Sam the last time they met.

"Do you mind me asking what happened? How you got this way?"

"My boyfriend, Michael, was bitten. Sam and Dean were working the case on campus. At first we thought it was amazing, but then our best friend, Brian, became jealous of Michael's power. I honestly didn't know he was in love with me. He forced the original werewolf to bite him and turn him. Michael and Brian fought, my boyfriend was killed, Brian turned me. I killed him for what he did and then I fled. I left the video we made with a message for them. I was lucky they didn't come looking for me." she explained to him rubbing her fingers together and looking at the floor. "I found others like me and we formed a pack, a family."

"Sounds like you have something special now." he told her laying a hand on hers.

"What about you? What do you do?" she asked looking down at his hand.

"I use to work with Sky, we did consulting work for the government." he said being evasive about their work. "If Sky needs help with anything, I help." he shrugged trying to downplay his involvement.

"That's good to have someone like that. You seem like a good friend."

"Well guess I'll go grab a bite and try to take a nap." he said getting up from the couch. "See you later."

"See ya later." Kate said curling her legs up on the couch and snuggling down to listen to the others talk.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like the team is all here and ready for what's to come. Not sure if anyone is still reading, except for a couple. Would like to know if you're still interested, reviews are much appreciated. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean and Sky checked their weapons one more time before stowing them. He looked around at the group surrounding him noticing most were watching him waiting for orders. He stood up and squared his shoulders before addressing them.

"Alright, first everyone take one of these." he said pulling red bandanas from a bag. "We need to know who's on our side and who's not." he explained since the guys were dressed in camouflage and the bad guys would be too. "I want to be sure we watch each others backs. Do not go anywhere alone is that understood?"

Yeah, yep, oks were mumbled from the group most knowing better than to go against what Dean said. He was their leader after all and had a lot more experience than any of them that was besides Sam.

"Alright kiddies, girl with guy. I need two to take over the guard shack, two to keep our exit useable and two to help get victims out. Sterling will have his people going after their people and Shadow will help Kate get her's out. Crowley will go after his demons and Cas is going to find the angel. Sky's uncle will watch our backs from the ridge and take out any hostiles. Our first objective is to get in the front door and do that spell. We need that warding down, top priority." Dean instructed. "Sammy, you got what you need for the spell?"

"Yes, I'll be ready." Sam said going back over the spell Sasha had copied for him.

"Cas will you take Sky to her uncle. Babe take him some food and coffee and appraise him on the plan." Dean told her. "See if he needs relieved."

"Got it, come on Cas let's go to the diner." Sky told him. "Shadow did you bring the equipment?"

"Of course Little Dove, I'll walk you out." he said getting up to follow them.

"Everyone else double check weapons, go over the blue prints and familiarize yourself with it. My suggestion, mark your path so you don't get lost. People there are kids in there, we don't know what shape they'll be in or even if they're still alive. Those hostages are depending on us. We'll leave at six to head that way, that should give them time for the shift change and there shouldn't be any others coming or going." Dean told them. "Any questions?" he asked looking over the faces sitting around the room. When he got no response, he continued. "Everyone go get ready, we meet back here at five forty-five." The others went back to their rooms or decided to get something to eat.

 **spn**

"How many cars do we need to take?" Sky asked counting everyone in her head.

"Two can go with us." Dean said. "Cas and Crowley can get there on their own and Sterling is going with his friends. Shadow should take his van to transport any extras, so three should be good I think."

"What are their chances?" she asked softly.

"I honestly don't know, but without our help it'll be slim to none." he said accepting the cup of coffee she put in front of him. He took a sip and went over what they needed to do one more time to see if he missed anything.

Sky watched him mull over everything in his head like he always did before a hunt. If anything, Dean was methodical with his planning. He had so many to be responsible for now. It was a heavy burden to carry at times but he never shirked his duties to anyone. She brushed her fingers through his hair and let them trail down his neck and kissed the side of his face bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled up at her and pulled her to his lap. She laid her head in the nap of his neck and listened to his strong, steady heart beat.

 **spn**

"Alright, everyone knows what they have to do. We hide the cars in the same place and go in on foot. Cas will take out the guards and who's replacing them?"

"We are." Claire spoke up for her and Trace.

"Load up and let's get this this party started." he said as everyone got into different vehicles getting ready to leave.

Dean waited for the others to start their cars before pulling out of the motel parking lot. He headed down the road toward the research facility.

The sun was starting to sink behind the trees as Dean pulled the Impala off the road onto the pull off and edge it deeper into the trees to hide it from sight of the road. The other drivers followed suit and pulled up beside him and killed their engines. Everyone piled out and gathered at Shadow's van. Dean nodded to Sky to take over since this was expertise.

"Ok guys, one of you in each pair needs to use an ear wig to communicate with the others." she said handing out the wigs to the others. "We'll be able to speak and hear each other and Sasha can let us know where to go and if there are hostiles." She handed the last two to Dean and Sam knowing they would need to talk with everyone.

"Have I missed anythin'?" Crowley asked as he walked toward the group. "My dear so good to see you again." he cooed to Sky.

"Can it Crowley." Dean hissed at him. "You by yourself?"

"Would I come empty handed?" he questioned. Crowley snapped his fingers and two distinct growls could be heard behind him causing the kiddies to take a step back. Dean and Sam just stood there already knowing what it was and that they wouldn't attack unless told to by Crowley.

"Dean, what was that?" Sky asked trying to see around Crowley but not seeing what was making the noises.

"Hellhounds." he answered.

"I can smell them." Kate whispered to Shadow as she stood slightly behind him.

"Juliet and Jasper here can take care of the guards for you, they won't even see it coming." he told them. "And they're not stopped by any warding, plus they can find the entrance to the lower level if needed."

"His hellhounds are named Juliet and Jasper?" Sky whispered to Dean trying to decide how to take the King of Hell.

"Don't ask." he muttered back. "Alright is everyone ready?" looking around to see everyone nodding. "We'll meet up with Sky's uncle and fill him in and be sure he has a good vantage point to guard our exit. Once we're in sight of the guard house, Cas you'll take out the two guards and Claire and Trace will take their place."

"Got it." Trace answered for them as he shouldered a backpack.

"Once the gate is open, Sam and me will go in with the hellhounds and get inside to do the spell. The rest of you hang back until we're done and we signal the ok before coming in. Alright let's move out." he said as Sky fell in beside him and they headed into the woods.

 **spn**

Jethro looked up when he heard the short whistle from the stand of trees to his left. He gave one short chirp back and watched Sky and Dean stepped from the shadows. He could just make out the others moving in the dimness behind them as they walked toward him.

"Uncle, how are things going?"

"Guards have changed and the others have arrived. Not seen any movement in the past thirty minutes." he relayed to them.

"Here." Sky told him handing him an ear piece so he would be in contact with them when they went in.

"Thanks, is everyone ready?" he asked looking back behind them.

"Yes, don't worry, they can handle themselves." Sky told him.

"I'm sending Cas in to take out the guards." Dean told him. "Are you good with this position or do you need to move?"

"I'm going to move, I see a better location." he said stopping short when he heard huffing and growling off to the side. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry Uncle, they're on our side." Sky told him casually. "Hellhounds."

Jethro gave her a stern frown and stared hard at nothing before picking up his pack to move. Claire and Trace had already headed for the guard house to take over as Cas stepped from the shack. They opened the gate and Dean and Sam followed by the hellhounds slipped into the area.

"Take the guards down quietly." Dean told the hounds hoping he was talking in the right direction. "Go on." he said hearing shuffling and low growls as the hounds headed out. He looked over at Sam who had gotten the front door open and was waiting on him shrugging his puzzlement. He didn't know if they understood him either.

"I'll set up here." Sam said taking an end table to set up on. "Watch my back, there may be guards in here."

"Got it." Dean said pulling out a tranq gun and watching down the hall.

Sam pulled a brass bowl out of his pack and began dumping ingredients into it. He stirred it before taking a knife and making a cut on his palm letting the blood drip into the bowl. He sprinkled the last item over everything before reciting the spell in Latin and throwing a match into the bowl. Fire flew from the bowl in orange, red, black flames as a grayish blue smoke began to spread out from the flames and covering the glass windows of the entrance. Dean and Sam watched as the smoke seemed to cling to the glass and small cracking noises could be heard. They noticed the glass was spider webbing in places until suddenly it began to spread over the entire glass front cracking it.

"It worked." Cas said as he appeared beside them.

"Good to know Cas." Dean said jumping slightly with his appearance. "Ok, everyone move in and watch your backs." Dean radioed to the others. "You and Sasha find that control room fast."

Once the warding had broke, Cas and Crowley disappeared into the building searching for an angel and demons.

"On it." Sam said pulling a map of the building from his pocket. He motioned for Sasha to follow him as they hurried down a hall off the lobby.

Kate entered followed closely by Shadow and she walked slowly to each hall leading off the lobby before going back to one. Sterling came in last with two others from his nest and looked around.

"It's this way." she said stopping at the middle hallway.

"She's right, I can feel them." Sterling added moving down the hallway followed by the others.

s **pn**

"Dean we found the control room." Sam said quietly as he stepped into the room and took out the guy in there tying him up as Sasha took his seat. She began to type watching the screens until she found the server room.

"Dean, you and Sky need to take the hallway on the left, go through two intersections and turn right then left, that should put you at the server room."

"Thanks Sasha, on our way." he said nodding to Sky to follow him.

They quickly followed Sasha's directions and found the server room. Sky made short work of the lock and got them inside. Dean looked around before taking out the semtex and planting it around the room. Sky kept a lookout as Dean finished up and armed them. It was just enough to destroy the server but not take out the entire building.

"We're good, let's go see if we can help the others." he told Sky once he was done. "Sam what's going on with the others?"

"They found the entrance and are going in. Go to the end of the hall and head left toward the back of the building, you will see the door."

"On our way." he replied. "Anyone need help sound off."

"Good." Shadow replied.

"Same." Cole did the same.

 **spn**

Sterling found the hidden door first and they made their way down a level to the secret labs under the research facility. Kate and Shadow went one way and Sterling and his vampires went the other way and Krissy and Cole went into the last section. Alex and Brody stayed at the doorway guarding their exit. Dean had decided the quickest way to find the victims were splitting the others up even though he didn't like doing that.

 **spn**

"Brother." Cas said looking into a room with a circle of holy oil burning brightly and an angel standing in the middle."

"Brother, I didn't think my prayers could be heard." the angel replied in a soft deep voice.

"I felt your grace; I'm here to get you out of there." Castiel said looking at the controls to the room before punching it with his fist. The door slid open slowly allowing entrance to the room.

 **spn**

Crowley appeared in a room that held several cages made of iron and covered in salt. He saw his demons trapped in each one and growled at their captivity.

"You picked the wrong demons to take." Crowley told the man in the lab coat sitting at a table staring at him in disbelief before he was pinned to the wall behind him. "Now you're going to play nice and let my followers go." he told him throwing him into one of the cages. "Now get to work asshat." he yelled in anger.

The man trembled as he pulled keys from his pocket and opened the first door of the cage and breaking the salt line. The demon quickly stepped from the cage and to Crowley.

"Sir, you came for us."

"Yeah, yeah, no one messes with my demons but me." he told the demon waiting for the man the release the other one. "Both of you get below." he ordered the demons and turned to the guard who was staring in fear at him. "And you my dear fellow, you're gonna tell me everything you know." he told him pour out of his vessel and forcing his way into the unsuspecting man. Crowley gathered all the information he could and pulled out reentering his vessel again. The man began to sob and cringed away from him falling to his knees.

"Ple-se...Don't ki-ll me." he stammered.

"I'm not gonna kill you, but I will see ya in hell." Crowley explained as he dusted off his suit. "Sick 'em my loves." he commanded.

The man screamed as two invisible hellhounds attacked him ripping him apart and carrying his soul to hell for their master.

"Enjoy your new chew toy." he said before disappearing.

 **spn**

Castiel looked into the room at the burning ring of fire and looked around trying to determine the best means of extinguishing the flames to allow the angel to escape.

"You are Castiel am I right?" the angel asked.

"Yes, and I have not seen you in a very long time Barbiel. I will have you freed in a moment."

"I am in your debt for this Castiel."

"How come you to be here caught by these humans?"

"I was summoned by an incantation and trapped with the holy fire."

"Have they harmed you?"

"No, I think they were afraid to let me out for fear of what I would do."

Castiel pulled a fire extinguisher from the wall and looked at it for a moment before pulling a ring and pointing it at the fire. He sprayed the foam at the flames and watched as they slowly began to disperse until there was a path for the angel to step through.

Castiel cocked his head and listened closely when he heard a cry of pain and felt the connection in his mind.

"Claire." he said looking out into the room pausing for a moment before disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N: The rescue is on. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you are enjoying and welcome reviews. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sterling and the other vampires stormed into an autopsy room in time to see his wife laying naked on a table and two men dressed like doctors hovering over her. One had a scalpel and the other had a syringe with dead man's blood ready to inject into her.

"No!" he yelled in rage rushing the one with the scalpel and ripping his throat out before he could make a sound.

The other vampires attacked the other man while Sterling released his wife and covered her with a sheet. She clung to him crying softly as he scooped her into his arms.

"I have you Lanny, you're safe." he mumbled to her.

"The others." she hiccupped pointing down the hall. "Help them."

"Chad, Jonah go free the others, all of them." he said seeing Lanny's clothes tossed on a table by the door. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." she said letting him set her down. He helped her slip on her clothes while they waited for the others.

 **spn**

Kate paused for a moment before moving down to the last door on the hallway and tried to open it. She jerked and kicked the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Here let me little wolf." Shadow said taking a small strip of explosive and putting it around the lock. "Stand back." he told her pulling her back beside him as he ignited it blowing the lock apart and the door ajar.

Kate quickly pushed to door open and checked inside to see the ones from her pack chained to the back wall. She hurried to them and examined the cuffs seeing they were silver and had made raw circles around their wrist.

"I can't touch them." she told Shadow as he stepped up to her. "Can you get them off?"

"My pleasure." he said pulling bolt cutters from his pack and stepping to the guys. "Hold still and I'll get these off you."

"Kate how did you find us?" Denny asked.

"I followed your scent."

"You trust this human?" Toby asked eyeing Shadow's huge form as he cut the cuffs off.

"Yes, there are others who are helping me, come on we need to get out of here." she told them. "Are there any others?"

"There were, but I don't know what happened to them. They were taken and never came back." Denny told her sadly. "I don't think they're still alive."

"I think you're right." Shadow said herding the three out the door. "Come on we need to get out of here."

Shadow led them back down the hall but was stopped by gun fire at the end of the hall. Shadow returned fire and killed the guard clearing their way out.

 **spn**

Krissy and Cole started checking the rooms in the section they found until they found one that looked like a play area for kids.

"Sasha, can you open a door for me?" she asked waiting for a response.

"Hold on let me find that section." Sasha said typing quickly and pulling up the security system and finding the code to unlock all the doors for that section. "You should be good."

"Thanks." Krissy replied opening the door and checking for hostiles before easing into the room.

Cole followed behind her gun ready as they made for the only door leading from this room. Krissy stepped through the doorway to find a room with three sets of bunk beds spaced around the room. She found a light switch and flipped it on. Two tousle headed heads looked up at them from two of the beds.

"Hi there my name's Krissy." she spoke softly to them as she stepped closer. "You don't have to be afraid, we're gonna get you out of here." she told them seeing the fright in their eyes. "You think you can put your shoes on for me?"

The two boys sat up and slipped on their shoes eyeing both of the strangers. They didn't know what was going on and wasn't sure what to do.

"Guys, are there anymore kids here?" Cole asked as Krissy found robes and helped them pull them on.

"Jamie, she's somewhere near by." one of the boys finally spoke.

"We're going to get her too." Cole said letting Krissy lead the boys out into the hall and went to check the other rooms. He found another play area just below the one they were in and stepped inside.

"Jamie, I'm a friend." he called walking toward what he figured was the bedroom. "I won't hurt you." he said looking into the room and turning on the light. A blonde headed girl sat up in bed staring at him. "Hi Jamie, my name is Cole." he said easing toward her. She bared her fangs at him and pushed back in the bed. "Krissy, need a little help here." he called out knowing better than to go any nearer.

Krissy heard Cole call her name and with a boy on either side of her she moved into the room to see what was wrong.

"Kris, she's a vampire." Cole whispered quietly to her nodding to the girl who looked to be around eight or nine.

"Crap." Krissy muttered knowing this was going to be harder than she expected. "Hi." she said to the girl. "We wanna help you, is that ok?" she asked the girl.

"Jamie, it's ok." one of the boys who looked to be her age told her stepping closer and holding out his hand.

Jamie looked at him for a moment and then took his hand allowing him to pull her from the bed.

"Can you put your shoes on?" Krissy asked as she found a robe for her too.

"Yes." Jamie said. "Billy what's going on?" she asked the boy.

"I think they're here to help us." he said eyeing Cole and Krissy.

"That's right, we're gonna get you guys out of here." Cole told him. "What's your name?" he asked the younger boy.

"Kyle." the boy answered from his spot beside the older boy.

"Ok Kyle, what's say we all get out of here." Cole told him holding out his hand to him. Kyle looked at his hand and after a little hesitation he reached out to take it.

Krissy took a hand of each of the other kids and followed Cole out of the room and back toward the exist. They met Sky and Dean coming down the hall and stopped.

"Hey, no one else this way." Krissy said.

"Come on then let's get out of here." Dean said scooping up Kyle in his arms before turning to head out. The others followed behind him, Cole taking Billy's hand and allowing Krissy to lead Jamie. Sky moved up beside Dean with her gun drawn ready to defend them.

 **spn**

"Dean looks like everyone's on their way out; we're heading for the lobby." Sam told his brother as Sasha crashed the system so the security system was down.

"Alright everyone meet at the guard shack." Dean ordered.

No one saw the two men sneaking through the room in the lower level as they made their way out a different exit and to the lobby. The men ran from the building toward the gate as Claire and Trace stepped from the shack. Neither saw them before they were fired on. Claire felt the pain as she went down wondering what had happened. A shot rang from the trees, Trace began firing from his position beside Claire's body and shots were fired from the building as Sam ran toward the fleeing men. Both men jerked as bullets struck them stopping their flight. Sam paused long enough to kick the guns away from the two bodies and checked to see if he knew them. He then ran with the others toward the fallen body of their sister.

"Claire!" Trace cried out dropping down beside her and pressing a hand to the wound in her chest.

"Mmm...Tr'ce." she tried to say as blood bubbled from her lips and ran down her chin as she fought to breathe.

"Claire stay with me." Sam said running to the two and kneeling beside Claire. He checked her injury and sucked in a deep breath knowing it wasn't good.

"Claire." Castiel said pushing Trace away as he lifted her slightly into his arms. Claire looked at him trying to speak as her breathing stopped and the life left her eyes. "No, no!" he cried looking up at Sam in horror.

"What happened?" Dean asked running to them and passing the boy he was holding to Sasha.

"We were coming out of the shack and those two opened fire on us before we saw them." Trace said as he tried to keep it together.

"Cas can you heal her?" Dean asked looking down at the lifeless form he held close.

"I don't have the connections from Heaven to do that." he said sadly as tears brimmed his eyes.

The others joined them standing back slightly out of respect. They had been so close to getting out without any injury but that didn't happen. Soft sobs could be heard from the other girls as they clung to each other.

"I may be of service." a man said from behind the group.

Dean and Sam turned with guns drawn staring at the stranger. Castiel picked Claire up and stepped away from them toward the man.

"Please, I do not have the power." he begged.

"You saved me, I shall save her." Barbiel said laying a hand on the wound and allowing his grace to heal her and bring her back. There was a soft bluish white glow emitting from around his hand for several seconds before he stepped back.

They all watched as Claire suddenly drew in a deep breath and coughed several times as she tried to figure out what had happened. Castiel sat her on her feet but kept a firm hold so she wouldn't fall.

"Hey kid you ok?" Dean asked getting into her line of sight.

"Dee, what happened?" she asked seeing everyone was staring at her, most of them crying.

"Claire." Trace said softly before taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"Thank you." Castiel told Barbiel. "It was most generous of you to restore her life."

"My pleasure Castiel. I shall return to Heaven now." he said bowing slightly to him before disappearing.

"Is she alright?" Jethro asked coming up behind them. "I didn't have a shot until he had already fired."

"She's ok Uncle." Sky told him.

"Those two were hunters." Sam mumbled to Dean making sure none of the others heard. "We met them years ago with Dad was alive."

Dean frowned and pinched his lips together madly. "I knew it." he whispered back. "Ok, let's finish this and get the hell out of here." Dean said taking the detonator and pressing it. They all looked toward the building as explosions could be heard deep within the building and the windows in the front crashed to the ground leaving the inside exposed. It wasn't enough to destroy the entire building, but it took out the hidden labs and servers below ground. "Good riddance." he muttered turning from the destruction. "Ok let's head back to the cars." he told the group as he headed for the tree line. No one objected and fell in behind him. Sam relieved Sasha of her burden and followed. Krissy and Cole kept a firm grip on their charges and lead them into the trees. Kate and her pack members and Sterling and his nest members kept pace with the others. Sky walked with Jethro giving him a quick hug as they brought up the rear. She knew he still had a lot of questions about all of this but she was happy he was taking all of it in stride.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are taking the time to read my story. You know I couldn't let Claire get killed, can't break up the family yet. I hope I am entertaining you and reviews are welcome. NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once the group got back to the vehicles, Dean went to talk to Sterling and his group. He knew they couldn't handle the girl and she couldn't be left on her own, she was too young.

"Sterling, you think you and your wife could take the girl with you?" Dean asked. "She should be with her own kind and hopefully you can teach her your ways."

Sterling looked over at the young girl standing beside Krissy and then at his wife who gave a brief nod.

"We will and we will give her a good home." he said walking over to Jamie and kneeling down to her level. "Hi I'm Sterling and this is my wife, Lanny; would you like to stay with us?"

"What about Billy and Kyle?" she asked looking at the two boys.

"We'll take them." Kate said stepping forward. "They're like me; they can become part of our pack."

"So they're werewolves?" Dean asked glancing at the two boys before turning back to Kate.

"Yes, I can smell it."

"Can we see each other again?" Billy asked looking over at his friend. "All we had in there was each other."

"There might be some arrangement we can make." Sterling said sensing a bond between the children even if they were different.

"I'm sure there can be. So would you guys like to come live with my family? We can help you learn what you are and how to control it."

"Ok." Billy said taking Kate's hand.

"Ok." Kyle agreed taking her other hand.

"I'll take them home." Shadow offered. "Not had me a vacation in a while."

"Thanks, that's kind of you." Kate told him giving him a small smile. She was beginning to grow fond of this gentle giant of a man.

"We'll be heading out too." Sterling told the group. "Thank you for your help."

"Here's my contact information. We could maybe meet halfway and let the kids see each other."

"Alright." he said taking the paper and giving a final nod to the others.

"Be safe." Dean called to him.

"Thank you Dean for freeing my friends." Kate told him giving him a hug.

"I'm glad we could help. You take care of yourself and stay clean."

"I will. Thanks Sam." she said hugging him too.

"You're welcome."

"You will let me know when the big day will be." Shadow asked Sky as he wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground. She giggled and accepted his affection giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Of course, wouldn't be a wedding without you there. Drive safe." she sighed hugging him back and looking up at him when he sat her down.

"You take care of her." he nodded to Dean arching an eyebrow.

"You can count on it. Thanks for your help today." Dean told him shaking his hand and trying not to grimace when he squeezed just a little too tight.

"Any time, you know my number." Shadow told him as he got in the van. Everyone waved and called their good byes as he drove away.

 **spn**

"Ok, the rooms paid for one more day, let's go back and rest then we'll head home." Dean said rubbing his hands together ready to get out of the woods.

"Uncle, Castiel can take you home if you like." Sky offered her uncle. "I know you don't like to be away from work for too long. There's no telling what type of mischief the kids are getting into."

"That's probably for the better. I'll pack when I get there." he told her.

Everyone climbed into the two remaining cars and headed back to town and the motel. They were all tired and coming down from their adrenaline rush so all they wanted was to get some sleep. Dean's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket to answer it.

Hello." he said. "Are you sure you destroyed everything?" he asked listening for the response. "Good... Alright...Yeah, yeah bye."

"Was that Crowley?" Sam asked knowing he volunteered to wipe the other off site server with any information about the experiments being done at the research facility. They agreed since it was easier for him to get in and out without detection.

"Yeah, says everything is gone. There shouldn't be anything left anywhere and he said to watch the news tomorrow. He said we should see something interesting."

"You know what he meant?"

"Nope, but knowing Crowley who knows what it'll be." he shrugged.

"That's good." Sky told him. "No one should have that type of knowledge. Sterling was right; they were the monsters, not the ones we helped. And who's to stop this kind of thing when most people don't even believe they exist. There's no rules or safe guards for them."

"I got a look at the two that tried to get away, we knew them Dean." Sam said in an upsetting tone. "They worked with Dad on a couple of cases when we were too young to go on the more dangerous hunts. I think their names were Phil and Eddie."

"Wait." Dean said frowning as he thought back of the hunters he remembered meeting. "Yeah, yeah they helped Dad clear out a couple of ghouls somewhere out east wasn't it?"

"Yeah and then that haunting down south, it was a nasty one, Dad almost lost an arm with that one. Good thing we were near a hospital."

"You never know people." Dean said shaking his head. "I bet it was for money, it always boils down to that."

 **spn**

"Thanks Uncle, it was good to see you again even if it was under these circumstances." Sky told her uncle who was ready to leave.

"Anytime, you know that." he told her returning her hug.

"Your help was appreciated sir." Dean said holding out his hand to shake.

"You take good care of her." Jethro replied shaking his hand firmly.

"I'll let you know when we have a date and place for the wedding." Sky added. "We couldn't have it without you walking me down the aisle."

"It will be a honor." he answered giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Sam take care." he nodded to the younger brother.

"You too sir."

"Castiel if you will take him home." Sky asked turning to the angel who was standing alone behind them.

"As you wish." he replied stepping up to Jethro. "Remember bend..."

"I got it, the knees." Jethro said right before they vanished.

"I for one am going to take a nap." Dean said sitting in a chair to take off his boots. "Wanna join me Babe?"

"Yes, just let me check on Claire first, ok?"

"Ok, but I'm sure Cas would of told us if anything was wrong. His angel buddy seemed pretty powerful."

"I think Cas said he was in the second order of angels, the Virtues, and well above him. That's why he was able to bring her back."

"Good to know." Dean said dropping onto the bed and stretching out his long frame.

"Come on; let's try to get a nap too." Sam told Sasha pulling her to his bed. He crawled in and she slipped in beside him, nestling in the crook of his arm. She threw a leg over his and kissed his jaw line before getting comfortable. "Love you." he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too." she sighed feeling his arms tighten slightly around her body. This felt so right and she hoped it would never end.

 **spn**

"Dean, Sky's uncle is home and safe. I'm going to check on Claire." Cas told him when he appeared by his bedside.

"Sky is already doing that. If you wanna go check on your angel friend in Heaven that's fine. I don't how long they had him or anything, but he might be a little lost. Oh and tell him thank you again for his help."

"That is a good idea, I will do that. I will join you once you get home." he replied disappearing again.

"She's fine, tired and a little disoriented, but overall pretty good for someone who died." Sky told the three lying on the beds. "Move over Handsome, you're hogging the whole bed." she complained to Dean as she slipped out of her shoes and jacket.

"You're one to talk, I usually have all of maybe a foot and you take up the rest."

"Do not." she insisted curling up into his side but not before kissing the side of his mouth.

"I say we take a nap and head out when we wake up. You game Sammy?"

"Wh'ever ya want." Sam mumbled already on the verge of sleep and not listening to Dean.

 **spn**

Crowley gazed down at the man snoring loudly in a king size bed. He studied him for a moment before stepping to the bed grabbed the man's shoulder and both of them disappeared, a lingering smell of sulfur floating in the air. The man jerked and looked around when the cold damp floor he was laying on woke him up.

"What the hell." he fussed looking around trying to figure out where he was. He pulled himself to his feet and surveyed his surroundings in horror. Heat radiated around him causing him to begin to sweat. Sudden shrieks and screams echoed down the hall making his jerk around in fright.

"So I see you're awake." Crowley spoke stepping from the shadows behind him.

"Who are you and where the hell am I? Do you know who I am?"

"Actually I do and what you have been doing in that little research facility in Colorado...Oh that's a no no."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "I demand you release me immediately."

"I don't think you're in any position to demand anything from me."

"Why, just who are you?"

"I'm the King of Hell and it seems you decided to kidnap some of my demons."

The man's eyes bulged out and his face turned ghostly white as he backed up against a wall. He looked around for escape but didn't know where to go.

"Oh don't bother looking for a way out, my pets wouldn't like it." he commented when deep throat, guttural growls could be heard behind him. "I have just the torture for you."

"No, no." he begged when he felt hot, damp breathing on his arms and the smell of death hit his nostrils.

"No one messes with my demons but me. Oh don't worry about being missed, I left a note that you couldn't live with what you did to those poor children and was going to kill yourself. Don't worry; I left enough evidence that it won't be disputed. You don't know what evil is until you've seen what my demons can do to a human soul."

 **spn**

The man screamed until his throat was raw and only a harsh croaking noise could be heard as he was sliced and diced and cut open only to be put back together and the fun to start all over again. It didn't take long for the man's mind to be destroyed leaving him a drooling shell of what he had been. It didn't matter how much money you had or who higher up you knew when it came to pissing off the King of Hell. He was only one of several high powered men that disappeared over the next several days. Crowley had demons possess them and destroy any evidence they might have squirreled away and then one jumped off his fifteen story office building, another drove his car into a cement barrier and the last one drown himself in his own pool. Of course their souls were first in line for the most painful tortures he could think of and allowed his pets to have new chew toys when they were taken off the rack. Crowley was pleased with himself for his ingenious torture ideas. He sat back on his throne and started planning on how to find out when the big day was so he could be sure to attend. That young woman intrigued him and he wanted to know her better. Maybe he would invite her to lunch, pick her brain, and she what made her tick. He didn't think he would see the day Dean Winchester settled down with just one girl. That in itself was amazing and from what he saw of her, she was a force to be reckoned with. His mind was made up; he would have lunch with her soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this story and who have favored, followed and left reviews. Everyone is free and can all go their separate ways. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The room was quiet with only the occasional soft snore of one of the occupants and the settling of the building as the temperature changed outside. All but one was asleep and enjoying the dreamless slumber. He carefully slipped from the bed and tucked his feet into his boots before standing. He looked down at the sleeping form of the woman he loved with his whole heart before picking up his jacket and easing out the door into the cool night. He had no destination in mind so he just started walking away from the motel, away from the lights, away from civilization into the wee hours of the morning. The farther he got from the town, the more the landscape changed. There was just enough glow from the moon to bathe the surroundings in eerie shades of grey and washed out white.

Several miles outside town in the middle of nowhere, Dean paused and looked out across the barren desert thinking it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. He could of been on a different planet if he didn't know better. He listened to all the strange sounds of the night, turning toward the lone howl of a coyote echoing through the hills. After a couple of minutes, another answered the call with its own lonely response. He walked a short way off the road letting the desert engulf him and found an outcrop of rocks to sit on. He could see streaks of the morning just starting to break the horizon in thin, pale fingers. So much was tumbling through his mind he couldn't latch onto any one thing for long. He sighed and rubbed his temples as a slight headache began to form.

 **spn**

Sky rolled over searching for the warmth of the other body that was not there. She moved her hand across the bed not finding what she sought and raised up to look toward the bathroom. She didn't see any movement in there or in the rest of the room. Sky sat up on the side of the bed looking over at the two sleeping forms in the other bed. Getting up quietly, she slipped on her boots and stood up pausing for a moment deciding what to do.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked quietly from the other bed raising up on his elbow.

"Dean's missing." she whispered lacing her boots.

"Wait, I'll go." Sam told her slipping from under the covers reaching for his boots.

"No, it's ok. I'll find him, stay in bed." Sky contradicted him. "I'll call if I have any problems."

"Sam?" Sasha mumbled rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's ok, go back to sleep." he told her kissing her cheek and pulling the blanket up over her. "We'll cover more ground if we both go."

"Please Sam, I know how protective you two are of each other, but I got this this time, ok?"

"Ok." Sam huffed knowing she was right and it was all he could do to not insist on helping look. "But text me when you find him so I know you're both alright."

"I will. It'll be ok Sam, I'll find him."

"Check to see if he took the Impala."

Sky strolled to the window and pulled the curtain back to look into the parking lot. She saw the moon reflecting off the black car parked in front of their room.

"He's walking so he couldn't of gone that far." she told Sam who sat back down on his bed.

"Be careful ok?"

"I will, you know I can take care of myself." she smiled at him before slipping on her jacket and heading out of the room.

Sam looked at the empty bed and wondered what was bothering his brother. The hunt had gone ok and the one causality was alive and breathing, so he called that a win in his book. They were lucky the angel Castiel had set free was able to save Claire. He sighed as he lay back down on the bed next to Sasha who automatically snuggled back up against him. Whatever was bothering his brother, he was pretty sure Sky would be able to worm it out of him. It was still hard for him to remember there was someone else now who could help take care of his brother and he had to let her. They had been taking care of each other all their lives and that was something that would never stop for either of them.

 **spn**

Sky looked around outside and started walking away from the motel seeming to sense the way that Dean had traveled. The eastern sky was beginning to brighten more sending longer fingers of light across the sky. She continued walking until something pulled her off the road to an outcrop of rocks. There she saw Dean sitting, his outline dark against the coming morning.

"Hey Handsome." she said softly already knowing he had hear her coming. "Mind if I sit too?"

"No." he mumbled nodding to a space beside him.

Sky made her way over the rocky outcrop and eased down beside him. She looked out across the desert trying to see what he was looking at. She felt Dean shift slightly beside her and waited for him to make the first move. Sky had learned all of Dean's moods and quirks over the years and knew when to push and when to just wait patiently for him to come to her, so she sat and watched the morning creep into the sky. She occasionally glanced at his strong profile and could tell he was mulling over something in his mind.

 **spn**

Dean could feel her closeness and knew she was waiting on him to say something. He knew he should talk to her, but it was hard to put into word exactly what he was feeling. He sighed deeply and captured his lower lip between his teeth, before stretching his shoulders and looking over at her.

"You didn't have to come after me."

"I was worried." she told him waiting for him to say more.

"Yeah, didn't mean to do that. I just needed some space to think."

"About what?"

"Us and what we're about to do." he answered looking down at his hands.

"Handsome, talk to me, what's got you so bothered?"

"You know, I keep forgetting just how vulnerable we really are. We're not super heroes with super powers. When Claire was shot and died...It made me realize that could of been any one of us. If Cas's angel friend hadn't been there, she would still be dead." he said quietly trying to control the wetness in his eyes and the shaking of his voice. "I love you so much, you know I do. My life and what I do...How can I expect anyone to deal with that, not knowing which hunt might be my last and I don't come back? I'm being selfish thinking I could keep you out of my world and keep you safe. It's not fair to you... " Dean told her before she stopped his words with a finger to his lips.

Sky laced her fingers through one of Dean's hands and leaned her head onto his shoulder before speaking.

"You know I came into this relationship knowing full well the dangers we both faced. I didn't have blinders on Dean, any one of my assignments could of ended with me not coming back, just like your hunts could do the same thing. Dee you're not in this alone, your hunts are my hunts. It's the only way I'll do this and you're gonna have to accept that. It doesn't scare me, on the contrary, it makes me want to savor and treasure each and every second we have together. If tomorrow was our last, I would live it to the fullest and thank whomever for the time we had together. No one knows when their time is up, so why dwell on it? We'll take whatever fate has to throw at us _together_ , watching each other's backs, and go down with guns blazing, if our time is up. I wouldn't have it any other way. I think you should know that by now."

Dean couldn't help but smile at her statement and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead until she tilted her head giving him access to her lips. He brushed his lips across hers lightly at first until she captured his in a more passion kiss which he returned just as deeply.

"If you feel we shouldn't marry, I'll understand." she whispered letting their foreheads rest against each other. "I don't have to have a piece of paper to know how I feel about you."

Dean thought for a moment before looking over at her, a small smile on his face.

"Nothing will make me happier than to make you my wife."

"Wanna head back and pack up to go home?"

"Yeah, there's somethin' I wanna show you." he said pulling her to her feet.

"Ok." she said standing beside him as the sun brought the morning to the land. It was beautiful to watch as it bathed them in its rays. She looked up at his face that shined so brightly in the rays, it seemed to have a glow making him look ethereal. "I love you."

"I know." he replied smirking slightly.

 **spn**

Sam glanced up when the door opened to admit his brother and Sky. One look told him that whatever was wrong had been settled, at least for now anyway.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Yep, 'bout ready to head out?"

"As soon as Sasha's done with her shower. We've got everything packed." Sam said getting up to pour two cups of coffee. He doctored one for Sky and left one black for Dean. "Here ya go."

"Thanks bro." Dean said accepting the cup.

"I'm going to have one of the girls drive my car and you guys can ride with us." Sky told them. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok."

"Hey, ya just get back?" Sasha asked stepping from the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"Yes, we'll be leaving as soon as Sky gets back." Dean told her.

"I'm ready, just have to toss my bathroom bag in the pack." she said getting her bag and putting it in her pack. "We stopping for breakfast some where along the way?"

"I think we can manage that." Sam told her amazed at how much she could eat and not gain a pound.

"Let's throw these in the car and wait on Sky outside." Dean suggested sitting his cup down and picking up his and her packs.

"Got it." Sam said gathering up their packs and following his brother with Sasha close behind. He knew Dean would tell him what happened when he was ready. Sam knew not to push him unless he wanted snapped at by a grumpy brother. He would bid his time and if that didn't work, there was always Sky, he could usually get her to talk to him if he had concerns for his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this story and hope you are enjoying it. I will be on vacation for a couple of weeks so I won't be posting again on this story until I get back. Reviews are always welcome. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Man, am I glad to be home." Dean groaned as he rolled from the Impala and reached his arms over his head to stretch his back listening to his spine pop.

"I agree." Sam said climbing out of the back and walking around the car to stretch his legs.

"So are the others headed this way?"

"Yes, Krissy sent a text; they left a couple of hours after we did. She said they'd drop my car off when they got into town."

"Sounds good to me, I for one could use a cold one." Dean said popping the trunk to get their bags. "After we wind down, wanna take a short ride?" he asked Sky.

"Sure, I'll make a grocery list while you have a beer." she replied taking her bag and heading for the front door. "We didn't get to make a supply run before we left and I told the kids we'd have a family meal this weekend so I need to restock. We've haven't had one in a while and after this last case I think we could use some family time."

"Make sure to let Jody know and I'll see if Cas can join us." he told her taking her bag and heading for the bedroom.

Sam looked at the two with a look of anticipation knowing what Dean was going to do. He just hoped it turned out ok. Sasha studied his expression knowing something was up and was going to grill him until he spilled the beans. She learned quickly just how much influence she had over Sam and she used it to her advantage when needed.

 **spn**

Dean turned the Impala into the driveway of the abandoned salvage yard as Sky looked around with interest, wondering why they were coming here. She stared out at the wrecks and storage buildings and then to the remains of a house that had burned down. The weeds and grass had grown up around the torched structure making it look forlorn and sad. Dean stopped the car and sat there for a moment before getting out, waiting for her to join him.

"Dee what is this place?" she asked seeing a look of sadness mixed with longing sweeping across his face.

"Remember I told you about our surrogate father, Bobby Singer?" he asked her.

"Yes, wish I could of met him. He seemed like a good man."

"This was his place, it was the closest to a real home we ever had. When it burned down, we lost a lot of research material and weapons and personal items. When Bobby died, he left the place to Sam and me. If you agree, I'd like to rebuild the house for us and clean the place up. I might even reopen the garage and salvage yard for income, like Bobby did. We could reinforce the wards and protections for the place, you know, make it a safe haven for all our family. Wha'da ya think Babe?" he rattled on leading her around the burnt house. "I figured Cole could keep the house for his use, you know, if him and Krissy get married."

Sky looked around the yard in deep thought, mulling over what he had asked of her. She walked a short distance away from him and slowly began to scan the area trying to imagine a house and the place cleaned up. She picture then living here and maybe, just maybe several little ones running around in the yard.

"You don't have to answer right now, think 'bout it." he told her when he saw her in deep thought.

"You know, I don't need to think about it, I would love to have a home here that's ours, but what about Sam? You said half of it was his, what does he think about this idea?"

"I already talked to him, he's good with it. I thought we could design sort of a duplex where he has his privacy and we have ours. I want your input on the design, what you would like the house to have." he said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight.

"I think this will be amazing, we'll need a large kitchen and dining room so all the family can come over." she told him cuddling into his embrace.

"I know and a family room, oh and a game room pool table, dart board, mini fridge and a huge deck to watch the stars at night on." he added. "I wanna see if the panic room is still useable and expand it for a weapons room and storage for cursed objects and such. I'll make this house so safe an ant couldn't get in."

"You really think we can do this."

"Of course, with both of us working on it, there's no way we couldn't."

"On one condition." she said turning to look up at him.

"Anything Babe, just tell me."

"I have a nest egg tucked away that we can use to rebuild this; you have to agree to use it."

Dean looked down at her and then out across the yard toward the charred remains pinching his lips together in thought. He didn't like using Sky's money for things even though she insisted on it. It was hard to put aside anything for retirement when you didn't get paid.

"I told you a long time ago, what's mine is yours and you needed to accept that. So do we have a deal?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes. "Ok Handsome?"

"Fine." he huffed knowing she wouldn't drop it unless he agreed. "Deal."

"You know how much I love you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No how much?" he asked doing the same.

"To the moon and back until the ends of time." she smiled up at him as he lowered his lips to meet hers.

Dean kissed her gently at first and more passionately as she slipped her hands under his shirt to trace the contours of his back. He moved her toward the Impala without breaking his hold and opened the back door. She pushed his shirt up and out of the way letting him finish taking it off and tossing it into the car. He grabbed the blanket from the floor board and covered the back seat before helping Sky remove her shirt and recline in the back so he could join her. He found her lips again and claimed them as his own.

 **spn**

"Alright spill it." Sasha commanded after Sky and Dean left.

"Spill what?" he asked looking at her in surprise, puzzled at what she was talking about.

"I know you know what's going on with them two, so don't deny it."

"I don't know wh..."

"Oh no, Sam Winchester, don't even bother trying to act all innocent like. You and Dean don't keep things from each other, so if you wanna have a chance for any loving tonight, you'll talk."

"Really Sash, I..."

"Please?" she cooed to him letting her fingers trace the outline of his face as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Alright." Sam sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good to keep arguing. He knew he didn't stand a chance with her wiles so he didn't bother fighting it. "Dean is taking Sky to where our adopted father had his house. It was burnt down a while back. He wants to rebuild the place for him and Sky."

"Wow that's great!" she said sitting down in his lap and snuggling close.

"Yeah I know. It'll be nice to see the place rebuilt. It was like a home for us and Bobby...Man he was our mentor, father, go-to guy, whatever and whenever we needed him, he was there." Sam said wishfully thinking back on how Bobby had saved their asses more than he wanted to admit to. "He tried to keep us in line growing up, unfortunately that was pretty hard with Dean." he laughed.

"I bet, so you were the good son I take it? Did you get the extra cookie too?"

"Yeah and then Dean would steal it from me."

"And you let him didn't you?"

"I guess...Maybe...I don't know." he shrugged chuckling with her. He kissed her neck and slowly moved toward her mouth. She turned slightly and let him capture her lips with his own. They were in varying stages of undress when Dean and Sky walked back in on them.

"Dude! You've got a bedroom!" Dean complained seeing his brother and girlfriend making out on the couch. "Put your clothes back on!"

"Crap!" Sam muttered as they pulled clothes back on and covered what shouldn't be seen by others.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with me." Sky asked Sasha with a huge grin on her face as she giggled at them.

"Sure, let me just go freshened up." she said as redness crept up her face. She slipped from Sam's lap and headed for the bathroom trying to button her shirt the right way.

"Get you shit together little bro, we got things to do." Dean told him.

"Like what?" Sam asked buttoning up his shirt and getting up trying to act like nothing happened.

"Need to get another bottle of gas for the grill and we need a couple more chairs for the deck since we have the added family. Do we need to restock anything?"

"You mean we're going shopping?" he asked puzzled because Dean hated to shop.

"Naw, just picking up a couple things."

"As in shopping."

"Shut up." he snarled

"Sky's idea, hm-mm?" Sam continued to tease.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 **spn**

"Sam told me what Dean was doing and..." she prompted as they pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"We're going to do it. He wants to rebuild the place and I think it's a great idea. We can design it how we want, include our own personality in it. Make it all our own."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Of course Sam will have his own personal space attached to ours. He will always have a home with us, that is until he maybe chooses something different?" she asked arching her eyebrows at Sasha.

"We haven't really discussed anything yet. I mean I can't leave my home, not with my obligations to my family and the library."

"I think he knows that and I think he'll be fine with it too. He's head over heels in love with you; I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. He follows you around like a puppy wanting your attention."

"The same here, I've never loved anyone like I do Sam. He's the man of my dreams." she sighed as they entered the front doors.

"Right back at ya. Dean so completes me; he makes me whole. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him no matter where that may be."

"So what's on the menu for the family meal?" Sasha asked as she pushed the buggy down the aisle.

"I was thinking barbecue chicken and a ham, baked beans, your delicious potato and pasta salads, fruit bowl, rolls and can't forget dessert. Dean would have a cow if we did."

"You wouldn't hear the end of it, that's for sure. I'm assuming pie?"

"Oh yeah, I figure pecan and peach this time."

"Think I'll make a batch of cookies too, just for a change."

"Here." Sky said tearing her list into. "You take this half and I'll take this one. We'll meet at the front."

"I'll give you some money to help with the bill." she said accepting her half of the paper.

"No worry, Cole and the guys all pitched in, I think we got it covered."

"I'll add to the pot and use it as you need it." she insisted.

"Yeah, guess we could start a jar for the food when we have our family meals, let everyone pitch in."

"Sounds good. See ya in a bit." Sasha said pushing her buggy in the opposite direction as Sky started off the other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting to this story. Not sure if anyone is reading but I will finish it. We've got to have a wedding after all. Thank you to any who are still hanging in there. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sky was putting together homemade salsa as she hummed along with the radio. Dean and Sam had driven over to the salvage yard to walk around and see what might be saleable as scrap metal. She finished mixing the ingredients and was putting the lid on the bowl when a voice startled her.

"Good day, my dear girl." a male voice addressed her.

"Holy crap!" Sky jumped almost dropping the bowl. "What are you doing here? Dean and Sam aren't here right now."

"I came to invite you to join me for lunch." Crowley told her taking a seat at the bar.

"I can't, Sasha's coming over to..."

"The more the merrier, she can come too. What's better than one lovely lady on my arm, it's two lovely ones?"

"Why would you want to have lunch with me anyway?"

"To get to know you better of course." he cooed at her.

"I'm here!" Sasha called coming in the front door.

"In the kitchen."

"Oh, hello there." Sasha greeted Crowley looking to Sky a little concerned.

"Crowley wants to take us out to lunch." Sky told her studying the King of Hell. "What do you think? Should we trust him?"

"I don't know."

"Please ladies, I have the perfect little place, they serve the most scrumptious desserts you have ever tasted."

"Ok, fine. Let me leave Dean a note." Sky agreed grabbing a pad and pen.

"Who's car are we taking?" Sasha asked

"Car, who needs a car?" Crowley scoffed taking each girl's elbow and disappearing with them.

 **spn**

"I'll call a guy I know and have him come over to give us an estimate." Dean told Sam as they strolled into the house. "Sky?" he called hearing his voice echo back but no reply from her. "Babe, you here?"

"Maybe they were shopping again?"

"Weren't both their cars out front?" he asked looking out the sliding door to see if they were outside.

"Um...Yep, both are still out there." Sam said heading into the kitchen. "Dean, she left a note." Sam called to him glancing at the pad. "Dean..." Sam said a look of concern creased his face as he held out the pad to Dean.

"What?" he questioned taking the pad from his brother's hand. He scanned the brief note his frown deepening. "Shit." he growled feeling his pockets for his cell. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Sam suggested. "You know Sky can handle herself and I've taught Sasha a few tricks too."

"He's Crowley Sam." Dean complained as he listened to the phone ring. "Let me speak to Sky...What do you mean...Crowley where are you?...What do you mean, you're in France...Don't you..." Dean hissed before slamming his phone down. "He hung up on me; it seems the cherries jubilee was being served."

"Did I hear you say France? He took them to France?" Sam asked plopping down on a bar stool in bewilderment.

"He's so dead when I get my hands on him!"

 **spn**

"That was awesome." Sasha sighed as she sat back in her chair. "I don't think I've ever had such delicious desserts."

"The food was excellent." Sky agreed. "Now what's the real reason you wanted to take me to lunch?"

"I just wanted to get to know the fair maiden who captured Squirrel's heart." Crowley replied. "So how did you two meet?"

"I was searching for my brother, Cole, he had been kidnapped and Sam was taken too so our paths crossed in the search. Since it looked like they were taken by the same people, we pooled our resources to find them."

"And the rest is history?" Crowley clapped. "And it didn't scare you off when you found out what he did?"

"You mean hunting? No, I've seen worse, besides I hunt with him. How did you and Dean meet?"

"That's a long, long story suffice to say, we have tried to kill each other over the years and yet we have found ourselves working together to kill some monsters and save the world along the way. The stories I could tell you about him in his wilder days, but that's for another time. I hope you will honor me with your present again."

"I take it you're not trying to kill each other now though 'cause that would be bad on your part." Sky told him boldly. "I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Aren't you a feisty one." he chuckled. "I think Squirrel has met his match with you. So have you found a wedding dress yet?"

"No." she said sadly. "I just can't find one that speaks to me, that's me."

"Good! I have just the place we need to go. Shall we ladies?" he asked getting up and holding out his arms for the girls to loop their arms through his.

"What the hell, couldn't hurt." Sky shrugged getting up followed by Sasha. They were in France after all, it wouldn't hurt to look.

"Great! I love adventures." Sasha added happily. "You're sure the guys are ok with this?"

"Of course! We're BFF's, it's not like I'm kidnapping you or anything." he said as they disappeared from the restaurant and appeared in front of an upscale dress shop. "Shall we ladies." he said ushering Sky and Sasha into the shop.

"Monsieur Crowley, it has been too long." an elderly woman cooed to him as they walked into the shop.

"Anita, my dear. So lovely to see you again." Crowley said taking her hand and kissing it.

"What can I do for you today? Another shirt or suit?"

"Not today, this young lady is getting married and needs a suitable dress. Could you show us what you have?"

"With pleasure, come dear let me get a few measurements." she said pulling Sky toward the back of the room. "Have a seat Monsieur, I will send Layla out with tea and scones."

"Do you have any ideas of what you would like dear?"

"Well, nothing white, it's just not me and nothing frilly, hate that kind of stuff." Sky answered holding up her arms as Anita began to measure.

"I see, alright let me see what I can find." she said bustling off to leave Sky standing in front of a wall of mirrors. Sky looked around taking in the shop and all the different types of clothes for men and women hanging on racks or on mannequins.

"Dear, would you like to come to the dressing room?" Anita motioned to her.

 **spn**

Sasha and Crowley were sipping on tea and nibbling on scones and teacakes as Sky paraded in and out in all different styles and color of dresses.

"I never thought it would be this hard to find a dress." Sasha commented as Sky disappeared again not liking what she had on.

"My dear, it's your big day and you want to look perfect. So has Moose popped the question yet?"

"We've not talked about it seriously yet, but I think he's thinking about it."

"You know, you two should have a double wedding."

"No, we couldn't do that, this is Sky's days."

"So are you the maid of honor?"

"Yes."

"Why you will need a special dress too. Come now we have to find something for you too." Crowley told her pulling her to her feet and over to a display of dresses. He began to go through the rack looking for something that would be suitable for her.

 **spn**

Sky put on the tenth dress hoping maybe this would be the right one. She couldn't believe she was letting herself be wine and dined by the King of Hell and letting him help her find a dress. She knew Dean was going to have a cow when she got back. From his reaction to Crowley earlier, she was sure there was no love loss between them. As the dress settled on her body, Sky looked in the mirror and drew in a sharp breath when she saw how she looked.

Crowley was holding a dress up to Sasha's body when Sky walked into the room. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"My dear, you look...You look ravishing and if you weren't already taken, I would marry you in a second." Crowley told her as he stepped closer. He took a pair of black, three inch heels from a rack and sat them on the floor in front of her. "Try these; I think you will find them the perfect fit."

Sky slipped on the heels and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit he was right; they were a perfect accessory with the dress. The dress was the deepest burgundy with spaghetti straps that turned into an intricate miniature pearl spider web design on her back that extended below her shoulders to the small of her back. Strands of the web were attached to the side holding the front in place. The dress was almost like a second skin as it clung to her body and flared slightly at the hips giving her room to walk. As she moved, the material shimmered in the light like stars from the Heavens had rained down on it and it took on a life of its own, flowing and folding in on itself and around her body as if a magic spell was woven into the material. The front of the dress stopped just below her knees and the back hung down to just above the back of her shoes. The color accentuated her tanned skin and blonde hair. She had the perfect ear rings that would go with the dress and a simple necklace Dean had given her for her birthday. Sky walked to the wall of mirrors and took in her appearance before turning back to them.

"It's perfect, but I can't afford this." she signed looking at the tag.

"Nonsense my dear, this is your wedding present from me. No one else should ever be allowed to wear this dress; they would not do it justice."

"I couldn't accept this."

"I insist and will not take no for an answer. Now, we need to find your lovely maid of honor a dress to suit her." he said turning back to Sasha who was holding four dresses he had picked out.

"He's right Sky, it was made only for you and Dean's eyes are going to pop out when he sees you in it."

"Alright. I mean how can I argue with that." she finally agreed. "Now go try on your dresses and let's see what's going to blow Sam's mind."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who are still reading and to those who have followed, favored and left me reviews. Your thoughts are welcome and I hope you will take a moment and leave me a few words. Please review. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait on this post. I haven't forgotten about this story, I never leave a story unfinished no matter how long it takes. I hope you guys are still interested. I know everyone's waiting for the wedding and it is coming. Hope you enjoy the read. Reviews are welcomed. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Dean threw the match in the bowl and spoke the Latin phase to summon Crowley and looked around the room waiting for him. "Damnit, where are they?" he muttered madly as he began to pace the room.

"Dean, I'm sure they're ok. You know Crowley wouldn't hurt them." Sam said trying to assure his brother and himself the girls were ok. "He knows we'd hunt him down and waste his sorry ass."

"Why aren't they answering their phones?" Dean hissed tossing his phone to the couch in disgust when it went to voicemail again.

"Maybe they can't get a signal over there. You know it is international calling." he shrugged trying to calm his freaked out brother.

Before Dean could come back with a snide remark, the girls strolled in the sliding glass door from the deck laughing and talking.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked grabbing Sky and looking her over before pulling her into a hard hug.

"I'm fine." she gasped as he squeezed her tight. "Can't breathe Dee." she choked tapping his back.

"Sorry, what the hell were you thinking going with Crowley like that?" he fussed at her madly.

"It was fine; he took us to lunch and shopping. He was nothing but a gentleman." she said heading for the kitchen. "Said he wanted to get to know us better. I decided what the hell, why not; it's better to know your enemy, right? I wanted to understand this love/hate thing going on with you two." she said arching an eyebrow at him before disappearing.

"Shopping? You went shopping?" Dean inquired in shock. "Wait a minute whadda you mean love/hate thing?" he continued frowning in puzzlement.

"We found dresses for the wedding." Sasha said giving Sam a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Crowley helped you two find dresses?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"Wait until you see them, they are gorgeous." she sighed.

"Crowley? King of Hell Crowley?" he asked again shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, he's having them delivered next week."

 **spn**

"Don't ever do that again." Dean complained to Sky as he followed her to the kitchen. "I was goin' crazy worryin' 'bout ya."

"Dee you know I can take care of myself and besides, if he meant us any harm he would of done it here not take us to Paris to lunch. Did you not think I might of wanted to size him up too?"

"You don't know him; he can be a devious and conniving sonovabitch."

"Well he's coming to the wedding."

"He's what?"

"You heard me; he's coming to the wedding. He bought our dresses for a wedding presents, I couldn't not invite him. It would have been impolite and I was raised with manners."

"More like stole them." he muttered under his breath accepting the beer Sky offered him.

"He really didn't seem that bad." she commented. "Curious about us is all. He couldn't believe I _caught you_." she giggled.

"You don't know him like we do. Had dealings with him and been double crossed."

"He did mention something about you two trying to kill each other a few times and you being BFFs for a while."

"What else did he tell you?" Dean asked cautiously not sure he wanted Sky to know about some of his past.

"Not much, but he did want to get together again."

"Not without me along." he stated firmly.

"Ok, ok." she conceded not wanting to argue anymore about it. She knew that look and the tone of his voice that his mind was set and it wouldn't do any good to argue.

"So, what's the dress look like?" he asked kissing her neck wanting to change the subject matter.

"I can't tell you that!" she insisted giggling from the kiss. "You know the groom is not to see the dress before the wedding.

"Have you decided where it's going to be at yet?"

"I think so. There's a lovely gazebo at the park on the outskirts of town and I'm talking to a restaurant nearby to cater brunch for us afterwards." she replied sitting out some cheese and crackers for snacking.

"Brunch? So-o-o when are we getting married?" Dean questioned slowly.

"I want a morning wedding, you know, with the dawn of a new day we start a new life together. I thought it appropriate."

"And when are we looking at doing this?"

"When are you starting our new home?"

"Sam and me are goin' to talk to a contractor tomorrow, why?"

"I thought we'd do it after the place was done so we could start our married life in our own place."

"I like that, I do." Dean nodded sipping his beer. "I'll see how long it'll take and we can go from there."

"My thoughts exactly." she cooed hugging him around the waist as Dean draped an arm over her shoulder.

"So when is everyone getting here?"

"In a couple of hours." she said looking up as Sam and Sasha strolled into the kitchen to join them.

"Hey guys, Sasha was telling me a little 'bout your adventure." Sam said as he headed for the fridge to grab beers for him and Sasha.

"I've never been out of the country and it was amazing!" Sasha added accepting the beer from Sam. "The food...Oh my gosh! Crowley knows all the best places, the chocolate was to die for."

"Please! Enough about Crowley." Dean complained. "The less I hear about him the better."

 **spn**

"Hey where is everyone?" Krissy called as she opened the front door to let everyone in.

"On the deck." a brother called to her.

"Cole wanna put the chips and ice in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing love." he replied taking the bags from her and motioning Brody to follow him. "There should be an ice chest for the ice in the pantry."

"Got it." he said shifting the ice bags in his arms.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Claire asked as she and the others joined Dean, Sam, Sky and Sasha on the deck. Music was playing from the speakers Dean had set up at each end of the deck.

"Just enjoying the beautiful day." Sky answered. "When's Jody getting off work?"

"She said couple of hours, but if she got tied up to start without her." Alex replied pulling a chair closer.

"Alright, I'll have Dee start the grill up in about an hour then." Sky said leaning back against Dean. "Hear that Babe?"

"Mm-mm." he answered not opening his eyes as he turned his head toward her.

"What have you guys been doing?" Krissy asked.

"We went to Paris for lunch." Sky shrugged.

"She finally found her wedding dress too." Sasha added. "Me too."

"Wait, did you just say Paris as in France, Paris?" Claire questioned in surprise.

"Yep, Crowley invited us and being a demon and all..."

"The same weird guy at the raid?"

"Said he was the King of Hell?"

"One in the same."

"Come on, a few details here, it's not every day you get zapped to Paris for lunch." Alex begged.

"Is Castiel coming for dinner?" Claire asked looking around for him.

"Don't know, you can pray to him and see." Sam told her. "He was going to Heaven to check on the angel he freed."

"I will." Claire nodded closing her eyes and praying silently for a few minutes. She opened her eyes and glanced around looking for the angel.

"He'll come if he can." Sam told her when he saw a brief look of disappointment on her face. He was happy that she finally seemed to be accepting him as a friend now.

"I know." she told him.

 **spn**

The group sat around on the deck listening to the music and talking among themselves. Sky and Sasha replayed their adventure to the others who questioned them in detail. Brody and Cole brought the ice chest out and iced the drinks while Dean got the grill ready to start cooking. The girls whispered between themselves about the dresses and wedding plans while the guys wandered off to start a game of horseshoes. They weren't interested in the wedding talk and knew Dean didn't need any help with the grill. They had all gotten the speech from Dean explaining why too many cooks spoiled the mix and didn't bother asking anymore. Dean was passionate about his grilling and wouldn't let anyone else invade his space, not even his brother. The guys split up and took spots at opposite posts getting ready to begin their game.

"We get to go first since you have Samsquash there." Brody called to Cole.

"Fine." Cole shrugged. "They're just scared we're gonna kick their butts."

"No problem." Sam said holding the horseshoes in one hand as he stepped back from the post so Brody could pitch his horseshoes. He shifted the shoes in his hand checking the balance and weight of them as he concentrated on the other guys and their throws. Being the calculating type, he liked to dissect his opponents and find their weaknesses. Sam watched Brody and Trace whisper between themselves before he stepped to the post and made ready to throw, bringing the shoe up and sighting the post. The horseshoe flew through the air and landed right beside the opposite post, but not catching it.

"Man! So close." he complained.

"Close doesn't count." Cole chuckled as they waited for Brody to throw his other shoe.

Brody was just releasing his other shoe when Dean began to belt out the words to the song playing on the radio. The sudden noise threw him off slightly and the shoe slid past the stake by a foot.

"Hey! No fair! I was distracted." Brody fussed. "Throw over."

"Nope, nada, it counts." Cole told him as Dean continued his off key singing in the background.

"All ya gotta do is tune him out; I've learned to do that with practice." Sam shrugged stepping up to the stake to throw not paying any attention to his brother's singing. He targeted the stake and quickly threw the horseshoe with enough precision to catch it and score a ringer.

"I'm not liking our odds." Trace complained when Sam threw the other shoe landing it on top of the previous one.

"I'd say that's two zip." Cole announced with a smirk.

"Quiet please!" Brody yelled holding his arms up so Trace could take his turn. Dean stopped singing and stared over at them with a frown. "Ok, go ahead." he nodded to Trace who rolled his eyes at him but got ready to throw.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sky had the girls getting the picnic tables ready while she got the food ready to go out. She checked with Dean as to when the food would be done so she'd know when to start bringing things out.

"Sasha, can I ask you something?" Sky questioned.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked from the bar stool.

"Is there anything in your...Guidelines for a better word that prohibits you from moving the library if you had a place to move it to?"

Sasha frowned for a moment and thought about the question before giving her answer.

"Well no, I don't think so. We've kept it there only because there was no other place to house it. After all these years though, it is getting a little small."

"Let me pose this to you..." Sky started explaining her idea to Sasha to get her opinion.

Sasha listened with interest and became excited the more she heard. Her eyes sparkled and danced as Sky finished and waited for her response.

"I love it!" she cried happily. "We'll have to ask Sam to get his input but I already know what he's gonna say."

"I think Dean will be all in too. Let's ask them after dinner so we can get started on the details."

"Right there with ya."

"Babe ten minutes!" Dean called from the deck letting her know the food was almost ready.

"Girls we can start taking the food out." Sky informed the girls who were in the living room catching up on some program they were addicted to.

"Coming." they answered stopping the program and heading for the kitchen to begin taking out the food.

"Did the guys set up the table for desserts and drinks?"

"Not sure." Sky replied looking out the window onto the deck. "Yep looks like it."

"Good, I'll start taking them out."

Sky went outside to supervise the setup and check with Dean on the chicken. She looked out into the yard at the guys playing horseshoes and giggled when Sam got another ringer much to Brody and Trace's dismay.

"Come on guys time to get cleaned up, foods about ready." she called making all of them turn to look at her at once. "Dinner!"

"Great! I'm starving." Brody said setting down his shoes and heading for the deck.

"My mouth's been watering for the past twenty minutes." Sam added heading for the deck.

"All of you inside and wash up." Sky ordered pushing each one toward the door as they stepped up on the deck.

"Yes Mom." Cole mimicked to get a light slap on the head from his sister.

"Don't sass me I can still take you down a notch." she chastised him.

"No fair Sis."

"Never said it was, now git." she shooed him away with a swat to the bottom.

"You know you get all sexy when you take control." Dean whispered to her as he headed to the table with the chicken.

"Behave." she cautioned him with a laugh.

"And if I don't?"

"I just might have to discipline you." she teased brushing up against him as she made her way to the table.

"Is that a promise?"

"Please, we're getting ready to eat." Krissy whined at them.

"Yeah, save it for the bedroom." Alex added pretending to gag.

"You're just jealous." Dean smirked happily trying to goat them more.

"Awe, leave them alone. They don't need to know your pervert habits." Sky fussed at Dean punching him in the arm.

Sasha was doubled over with laughter when Sam and the others strolled back out on the deck. He took one look at her and then at his brother.

"So whadda you do now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Dude! Why does it always have to be me doing something?" Dean asked innocently.

"'Cause it's usually always you." Sam answered matter of fact.

"I'm hurt." Dean pouted giving his best hurt performance.

"Enough, foods getting cold, let's eat." Sky told them breaking up the banter.

"Am I late?" Castiel asked stepping onto the deck.

"Hey man, no we're just sitting down, grab a seat there's plenty." Dean told him as every one began to take seats around the table. "Everyone slide, make a little room."

"Hey Cas." Sam greeted him as he shifted his chair.

"Cas how's your friend?" Sky asked.

"He is a little overwhelmed with all the changes, but doing well."

"Good to hear."

"Hello Claire thanks for inviting me."

"Figured you'd like to be here since it's a family dinner...And you're family." she said looking away as she said it not wanting to appear too excited about him being here.

"I appreciate that." Castiel replied pleased to be included as family, especially from Claire. A feeling of belonging settled over him and he accepted the passed bowl of food and put some on a plate in front of him. Even if he was an angel and angels didn't have to eat, he did partake in food now and then just to feel closer to them. He wanted Clare's acceptance more than anything and over the months it seemed she was warming up to him.

"So Cas, is it settling down up there any since the whole Heavenly uprising thing?"

"We are starting to piece it back together, but it's slow. The angels aren't used to making decisions on their own, they want to be led. It's just finding the right ones to lead." he replied.

"Sounds like fun."

"Not really, it's pretty hard gleaning out the right ones who can handle it, but we're finding a few." Castiel stated looking at Dean's slight frown. "Oh right...You really didn't mean it was fun, you were being sarcastic."

"Sure Cas; pass the baked beans." Dean said use to Castiel's explanation by now and let it slide.

"Right." he said picking up the bowl beside him and passing it to Dean.

"After we clean up, we're heading to the movies and on home. Wanna join us?" Krissy told Sky as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"No, I think we'll have a quiet night at home, beside Sasha and I have something to discuss with our guys." Sky replied getting a curious look from Dean and Sam.

"And what would that be?" Dean asked arching one eyebrow.

"We'll talk about it later; right now let's enjoy the food and the company." Sky told him giving him a look to drop it for now.

"Yes we will." he said wanting her to know he wasn't let this drop.

 **spn**

"You guys be careful out there." Dean told the kids as they got ready to leave.

"You know we always are." Alex told him slipping on her jacket.

"You packing?"

"Please! Never leave home unarmed." Krissy scoffed patting the small of her back as did the other girls.

"Don't worry; we've got it covered too." Cole added as Brody and Trace both nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, go have some fun."

"We'll call you later. If you need us, you know where we are."

"Bye guys, thanks for helping clean up." Sky waved to them.

Good byes were exchanged before they headed out the door leaving the two couples alone. After the others left, quiet descended in the room. Dean was sprawled out on the couch relaxing and turned to his girlfriend before speaking.

"So, what is it we need to talk about?" he questioned her patting a space beside him.

Sky sauntered over to the couch and sat down beside him, cuddling into his side. Sam and Sasha were sitting on a couch across from them. He had her pulled into his side and was twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Yeah, what's up Sash?" Sam asked her lacing his fingers in hers.

"We're both all for the rebuilding at Bobby's but we have a suggestion." Sky told them. "What if instead of one house, we build two?"

"Two?" Dean asked a bit confused by her words.

"Yes, two." Sasha said. "One for you guys and one for us." she said looking sideways at Sam waiting for him to respond.

"But what about your library and the house being in your family?" Sam questioned.

"Well the house has been in the family only because of the library." Sasha shrugged. "What if we built a new, bigger library there and move everything. I could use some extra space and it would be nice to be closer to family."

"You can do that? I mean move it?" Sam asked surprised.

"There's nothing that says I can't."

"Well Dean? Would that be ok? We can expand out a little for more room and ward the entire area like you planned." Sky explained. "So what do you think?"

Dean looked to Sam and Sasha and down at Sky pursing his lips as he thought about the suggestion.

"I'm game if you guys are." he replied. "I've found a contractor who knew Bobby and said he could start building when we decided on house plans. He's cued in on us being hunters and all."

"I'll put my house on the market and that money can be used to help in the building of a new place." Sasha offered. "Plus there's a trust for the library to be used to update, make repairs, whatever needs done and it should cover the cost of a new one. It hasn't been used in a long time so we have that too."

"I say we need to get working on house plans so the building can begin." Sky announced happily.

"Sam and me are meeting a scrap metal guy tomorrow to get rid of some junk cars and stuff. We'll check out what else can be sold and put that in the pot, I think we'll be ok with finances for both places. So you girls can start on house plans and we'll add to them."

"You know what you need for the library, any way to make it stronger?" Sam asked Sasha.

"I have a few ideas after learning some things from you." she said resting her head on his chest.

"Ok! So now that we have that out of the way, wanna call it an early night?" Dean asked nuzzling Sky's neck as he pulled her into his lap.

"And that's our cue to leave." Sam said pulling Sasha up and heading toward the back of the house and his bedroom. He did not want a front row seat to his brother's sex show.

"C'mon Babe." Dean mumbled getting up and sitting her on her feet so he could guide her toward the other end of the house and their bedroom. He was glad the bedrooms were at opposite ends of the house and that noise didn't travel that well.

Dean pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and watched her sashay to the bathroom casting him a sly look over her shoulder. Dean stopped at the dresser and flipped a switch on the Ipod sending soft music through the room. He sat on the bed and unlaced his boots tossing them to the side and removed his outer shirt dropping it to the floor. He turned when he sensed her move into the room. His eyes roved over her scantly clad body as she danced slowly toward him keeping time with the music. Dean watched her get closer, aching to take her in his arms and claim her as his own but he forced himself to wait. She touched his hand and ran her fingers lightly up his arm sending chills throughout his body making him tremble slightly. He heard her soft laughter as she slipped behind him and worked her hand under his shirt to run them down his chest to the top of his jeans. Dean swallowed hard, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as she pulled his shirt up and began to kiss his back working her way around to his front. He quickly shed the tee shirt letting his hands come to rest on her shoulder as she stood in front of him and allowed him to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She fumbled with his jeans for a moment before getting them unzipped and slipped her hands in the back cupping his butt cheeks and molding him tightly to her. He let his hands trail down her body until they rested on her hips. With a little help from Dean, she pushed his jeans out of the way and let him step out of them. In one quick motion, he picked her up and deposited her in the middle of the bed, positioning his body over hers as they found each others lips again. Remaining clothes were quickly shed so they could have complete skin to skin contact. The music in the background sung of lost love and heart break as two bodies intertwined in their lovemaking.

 **spn**

Sam pulled a giggling Sasha down the hall to his bedroom glad his room was as far away from his brother's as possible. He had heard enough of Dean's love making to know he wasn't that quiet and had no desire to hear him and Sky.

"Bathroom." Sasha said before giving him a quick kiss and disappearing into the bathroom.

Sam went into his bedroom and switched on the small lamp on the nightstand casting the bedroom in dim light. He plugged his Ipod into the dock and listened as soft music flowed from the speaker. Deciding the music was to his liking, he headed to the bed and threw the comforter and sheet to the foot of the bed and fluffed the pillows. He quickly kicked his boots off and out of the way, looking up as Sasha walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment and watched Sam as he began to unbutton his outer shirt. She reached up and began to slowly unbutton her shirt matching his every move. Sam arched an eye brow as he watched her slip the shirt from her arms and let it fall to the floor. He grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it aside. Sasha grabbed her tank top and gracefully pulled it up her body and over her head to drop it in the floor. They both unfastened their jeans and shucked them quickly. Sam stood before her with only his briefs on and she stood before him with a lacy bra and briefs. He took a step toward her and her toward him until they were mere inches apart but not touching. He looked down into her loving eyes and raised a hand to run his fingers down her cheek and cup her chin before bringing his lips to hers. Her hands came up, running up his back, tracing his taut muscles as they pressed their bodies together. Sam moved his hand to the back of her neck and down to the small of her back feeling her body tremble slightly with his touch. They began to sway slightly with the music as Sam ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance which she granted by parting them and letting his tongue tease hers. She felt him find the clasp of her bra and quickly pop it open allowing it to slide down her arms and get caught between them as she ran her hands under the waistband of his briefs to squeeze his bottom. Sam could feel her smile against his lips as he growled deep in his throat before sweeping her up and turning to the bed to lay her on it. He stretched out on the bed beside her, pulling her close and nibbling on her neck before kissing his way downward toward her breast. Sasha arched slightly and moaned softly as Sam found his prize. The music flowed through the room with words of young love and pickup trucks as the two bodies slowly made love.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and your support with this story. Reviews are always appreciated. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean wiggled his nose slightly before brushing his face with his hand. He squinted and opened one eye to see a smiling Sky looking at him.

"Hi Handsome." she cooed running a finger over his lips before kissing him.

"Hey yourself." he replied kissing her fingers.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower and go start some breakfast." she told him starting to get up.

"It can wait." he said throwing a leg over hers and trapping her under him.

"Didn't you get enough to welt your appetite last night?" she mused.

"I never get enough." he mumbled burying his face into her neck and hair.

"I'm hungry, so cool your jets Handsome." she complained pushing at his body. "Don't make me hurt you." she cautioned finding a pressure point and pressing gently.

"Ok! Ok." he whined moving enough so she could sit up.

"There's always tonight lover boy." she said trying to appease him and kissed the tip of his nose before slipping on out of bed.

"I might not be in the mood." he called after her.

"Oh please, when are you not in the mood?" she giggled. "You know you could join me..."

"You don't have to ask me twice." he said scrambling from the bed to follow her into the bathroom.

 **spn**

"We're heading over to the salvage yard and meet with the scrap metal guy to get started clearing the place out and see what is salvageable." Dean told Sky giving her a kiss before grabbing his jacket.

"Good, Sasha and I are going to work on house plans. I called the contractor and we're going to meet with him this afternoon go over our ideas and see what he says."

"It's comin' together, we can do this." he said with confidence.

"Love ya." Sam whispered to Sasha kissing her deeply before chasing out after his brother.

"Ya better get a move on or I'm leaving without you." Dean called to him from outside.

"Gotta go." he chuckled running for the door.

"God I love that man." Sasha commented with a sigh.

"How could we be so lucky?" Sky added pushing away from the counter. "So let's write down our ideas and go from there."

"I'll get a pad and pen."

"Wanna another cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"Coming right up." Sky said taking two cups and pouring coffee in them. She doctored Sasha's and sat them on the bar to wait for her to get back. Sky was imaging what she wanted her house to include when Sasha came back with two pads and pens. "Great, I've got some good ideas. I figured our house would be the main one for family dinners and meetings so I need to be sure it's big enough."

"I wanted to put a small panic room downstairs that you have to access to get to the library. Figure it will make it harder to get to and I'll need to redesign the incendiary devices for it in case of breech." Sasha mumbled to herself as she began to jot down notes.

"Dean wants a game room and gotta have a nice deck for entertaining. He's gotta have a place to grill."

"Our shower needs to be walk-in with higher shower head for Sam's height and a double sink."

"Kitchen is my baby, gotta have plenty of counter space and double ovens for sure. Large fridge, dishwasher, deep, double sink and a nook for when it's just us."

"We'll need an office/library for research and a cozy family room to curl up on the couch and watch a movie or listen to music."

The girls continued to jot down their ideas, comparing and changing when a better one came to them. They worked on this for over an hour before getting ready to leave to meet with the contractor. They gathered their notes and headed for the other side of town to his office, excited about this project they were undertaking.

 **spn**

"Wow would ya look at this!" Dean said pushing hard to open a sliding door to allow the sunlight to enter the metal building.

Sam looked around his brother and saw shelves sitting around the inside with what looked like car parts. He followed Dean inside as he began to walk around picking up parts and examining them before replacing them on the shelf.

"I knew Bobby was a hoarder, but this is pay dirt Sammy. You know how much some of these parts will go for?"

"Um-m, not really." Sam replied running a finger over a part to remove the thick coating of dust. "And they're still usable?"

"Hell yeah they are. A little dust won't hurt anything, little oil and elbow grease and we've got us some hard to find parts that we can sell."

"Ok, what if you get them ready and I set up a site online to sell them, deal?" Sam asked since he really didn't know anything about car parts except the basics.

"Deal bro. This is goin' to be great! With what we get from scraping those wrecks and selling these parts, we've got a good start with the rebuilding."

"You're sure these will sell?"

"Oh yeah, c'mon, let's see if there's anything else in the other buildings." he told him heading for the door, excited to see what else they might find. It was like Christmas and each building held a new treasure. "I'll have to come back and inventory everything, be sure they're still useable and then you can do your thingy find out the going rates and put them on line. You know this could be the start of a business for us."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find and we'll do this, I guess. Maybe I can get the girls to help with this project."

"Oh and I think I found us a case too."

"Dude! When did ya have time to do that?" Sam asked surprised he was even thinking about hunting.

"While Sky cooked breakfast." he shrugged. "It's only like four hours away, unusual deaths in a small town."

"Have you told Sky?"

"Will when we get back." he shrugged stopping at another building and pulling out the keys Bobby had left and started trying them to open the lock. When he had in opened, he pulled on the metal door but couldn't budge it. He looked at it and tried again putting a little more effort into it. "Wanna give me a hand here bro?"

"Sure." Sam said looking around for something to use to pry it open. He picked up a metal pipe and tried to wedge it into the crack of the door to use as leverage. "Damn! That's not moving." he huffed when the door only moved a couple of inches.

"Hold on." Dean told him as he examined the frame and saw how rusty it was and it was off the track. "Wasn't there some oil in the garage?" he questioned heading back that way.

"Look for a crow bar too." Sam called to him tossing the pipe back down and wiping his dirty hands on his jeans.

 **spn**

"Ok, when I tell you push up on the door." Dean told him as he squirted oil on the rollers and down the track. "Just gotta get it back on track. Push!" he grunted trying to pop the rollers in place.

Sam grunted as he pushed upwards until he heard popping and Dean letting out a heavy sigh.

"Got it, now let's see if it'll open now." he said looking up as he carefully pushed on the door. It shrieked and metal ground against metal but slowly the door began to move. When he had it far enough open for them to go inside, he stopped and stepped back looking around first before venturing on in.

"Don't think I was in this building when we were here, you?" Sam asked glancing around his brother at the contents.

"Can't say I was." he said swatting at a long spider web that hug in front of him before he stepped into it.

"Wow, this place doesn't look like Bobby used it very much, look at the layer of dust on everything."

"And the mutated spider webs." Dean complained knocking another away. "Think there's mutated spiders in here?" he asked looking carefully around in what light spilled into the room from the door

"I wouldn't be surprised if there were."

"C'mon, help me pushed the door open a little more so we can see better."

"Alright."

They both positioned themselves where they could push on the door, getting it to move another three feet. Sam stood back and looked again at the room. Something on the floor caught his eyes where Dean had disturbed the dirt.

"Hey, look at this." Sam told him using his foot to move more of the dirt off something that was drawn there.

"What is that?" Dean asked staring hard at the markings.

"It's a devil's trap." Sam said as he brushed more debris away.

"What's Bobby got a devil's trap out here for?" he asked looking further into the room. He saw what looked like a metal cage taking up part of the back of the room. Looking around before walking closer, he stopped at the locked door and peered between the bars. "Sam...You need to see this." he said slowly.

"What?" Sam asked coming to stand beside him. He looked into the cage and was shocked at what he saw.

"Are those..."

"Curse boxes, yeah." Dean finished for him. "Why would Bobby have these out here?"

"Guess he was storing them for safe keeping. Question is, what are we going to do with them?"

"Well, we can't just throw them away; they're locked up for a reason."

"How 'bout torching them? If we incinerate them wouldn't that destroy whatever is inside?"

"Should we look to see what they are first?"

"I don't think so; don't know what we would be opening and you know how that turns out for us. I don't particularly wanna be cursed by some lost hoodoo/voodoo amulet or object."

"Yeah you're probably right. We'll have to find some place that has an incinerator to be sure they're completely turned to ash."

"Good idea, so this building is off limits to any workers." Dean stated heading back to the door. "Let's lock it back up and we'll get another stronger lock when we go to town to keep anyone out until we can burn them."

"Hey, there's some boxes of books over here too." Sam said picking up the top one and brushing the dust from it. "He opened it and saw it was a spell book in need of some repair. "We can add these to Sasha's library I guess. Those still in one piece that is." he said as several pages fell from the book.

"Ok, let's go, there's one more building to check out 'fore we head out of here."

Dean pulled the door closed and found the chain to lock it back before they left. They trudged toward the last outbuilding and found the right key to unlock the lock so they could look inside. They found a forklift and several other large machines that he used in the salvage yard sitting idle. After a final look around, they headed back to the Impala.

"I'd say we got a good start on things here, hope the girls were as successful."

"You know they were, if it's one thing the girls are is organized."

"Hand me a water will ya? Feels like I've got a spider web in my throat."

"Here ya go." Sam said handing his brother a bottle of water from the cooler in the back.

"Thanks." Dean said opening the bottle and downing half of it before cranking his Baby and heading out toward home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read, it is greatly appreciated. Please review. NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Things started to fall into place as the days passed quickly. They convinced Sky and Sasha to stay home and get the blueprints for their new homes hashed out so the contractor could get started on his end instead of going on the hunt with them. Not knowing how long they would be gone would be a problem for Sasha who still worked at the school library, so they decided it best they stayed out of this one. The guys headed out on a hunt promising to keep in touch and to call them if they needed backup. Cole was helping with overseeing the clean up of the junk vehicles that were ready for disposal. A lawn company was coming in to clean up the area and get it ready for the next steps. They needed to check out the panic room and see if there was anything down there salvageable before deciding what to do with the room. Dean wanted to enlarge the panic room and put in a bathroom to make it more useable. The remains of the house would need to be removed and decisions on where each house was going to sit needed to be staked out before foundations could be poured. The contractor said he could start as soon as the blue prints were approved and the land was cleared. Being a friend of Bobby's, he knew about the supernatural so it didn't surprise him about some of the extras they wanted. Along with all this, Sky and Sasha were working on wedding plans too. She wanted to schedule it for after the houses were finished so they could move into their new home to start their lives together with their men.

 **spn**

"Do those autopsy reports tell us anything?" Dean asked as he read over the police reports.

"Pretty much what we saw with the bodies, they were torn apart, partly eaten by the bite marks. They're thinking it was some rabid wolf or bear maybe."

"And what do we think?" Dean asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Bray Road Beast?" Sam asked him.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Dean mumbled as he bit his bottom lip while filtering through his knowledge of creatures he had stored in his brain."

"The first sighting go back to 1936 around the town of Elkhorn in Walworth County. Sightings continued on and off for years, but increased during the late 90's and on into 06 and 07 and they were spreading throughout Wisconsin by then. It says the beast is some type of wolf or bear that can walk upright or on all fours. Reports of sightings kept filtering in, but no one has ever got a clear picture of it. Some say it's Big Foot and others say it could be two different beasts, take your pick."

"So you think this creature is what killed those hikers? How far are we from Elkhorn anyway?"

"Probably an hour and a half or so, its feasible if the beast is real that it would have no problem traveling that far."

"Any other killings that fit this MO?"

"I've just started looking into that, it may take a bit." Sam said typing rapidly on the laptop.

"While you do that, I'll go grab us some dinner. You want the usual?" he asked grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Salad with chicken will be good and fruit." Sam said without looking up from the screen.

"Rabbit food." Dean mumbled patting his pocket for his ringing phone. "Hey Babe, how's things back there?" he asked heading out the door.

Sam looked over at his cell when it buzzed knowing it would be Sasha. They set a time each night to call and check in with each other unless they were out working the case and she would leave a voice mail for him to call back.

"Hey love." he said listening to her soft voice. It always amazed him that just the sound of her voice could lift his spirits like it did. He was going to shop for a ring when they got back and take her out to a nice restaurant, then find a quiet place under the stars and ask her to marry him. He had been thinking about it for a while now and with Dean getting married and now them building a house together, it seemed the time was right and he wasn't going to pass it up.

 **spn**

"So you think this thing is somewhere in these woods?" Dean asked looking down at the map Sam had laid out beside them on the table. He took another bite of his burger and studied the area Sam had circled. It seemed remote and isolated and a good place for something to hide or pick off unsuspecting hikers for a quick meal.

"Yeah, from all I've read this place seems to fit the bill but how are we going to find it even if it is there. It's not the easiest terrain to navigate."

"Maybe we give it a reason to come play." Dean suggested popping a fry into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"No Dean." Sam frowned when he realized what Dean had in mind. "You're not gonna be bait. We're not sure what this thing is so we don't know the dangers."

"Do you have a better plan? We can't just sit back and wait for another victim to show up."

"And you don't need to risk getting hurt either." he insisted.

"That's why I have you to watch my back."

"Think we need to call in help?"

"Why don't we check out the area first, see what we're up against and then make that decision."

"Alright. How's Sky?"

"She sounded tired. She's been meeting with the builder every day hashing out the house plans. She sent me an email of plans to look at and approve. What about Sasha, how's she doing with hers?"

"I think she's got the library plans worked up and the house we're keeping it simple, three bedrooms, two and a half baths, the other usual rooms and a nice deck to watch the stars at night."

"Nice, Sky knows my wants and she's planning it so there'll be room for everyone when we have get togethers. I think she's going all out with the kitchen."

"Well, she does love to cook and when we have family meals it's good to have the right equipment."

"I can't believe we're doing this. You know I never thought we would be able to have something other than hunting. To actually have a chance at a life."

"I know and to have found the girls, it's too good to be true. You know we don't usually have this good of luck."

"Don't say it." Dean said quickly cutting Sam off. "Don't wanna jinx us do you?"

"Right, we should just be happy that we've found the family we have."

"I know, who'd ever thought we would of bonded like we have?"

 **spn**

"Hello Mike, yes I got the plans and they look good, I only have a couple of minor changes I'll email you. Thanks, if you have any questions call me. Bye." Sky said as she looked at the plans spread out on the table. Once these final changes were made, Mike had told her they could start building. She was starting to get excited about everything and was glad she had the help of the girls and Sasha with the wedding plans.

"Anyone home!" Sasha called from the other room.

"In here."

"Hi, wanted to see if you wanted to head down to Sioux City with me. There's some things I need to pick up and we could do a little window shopping."

"Well I'm free now. Sounds like fun." Sky said getting up. "I want to look for some new drapes and towels for the new house."

"I'm still kind of shocked that this is happening. I got the library blueprints approved today and they're going to start as soon as the lot is cleared and ready."

"Good, I told Dean I'd go and check the place out after all the old vehicles are removed and the place is mowed and cleared. Sam mention anything about what they were hunting yet?"

"Not really, I don't think they know yet. He was talking about some legend he had run across but wasn't sure."

"I hate it when they're out there and I don't know what's happening. We both know how dangerous the hunt can be. I can't sleep when he's gone. I roam the house; listen to music, read anything to keep my mind off him, but nothing works. What little sleep I do get is not restful at all. I miss being able to snuggle next to him."

"Me too. I pray every night that they'll be kept safe and come back to us in one piece. The house is just so empty without Sammy in it. I never knew I'd feel this way about anyone you know, sometimes it scares me."

"You know, you can always come over here and stay when the guys are gone, we can be worried together."

"Thanks, I may take you up on that, depends on how long they're gone this time."

"Let me change my clothes and I'll be ready."

"I thought we could grab some lunch while we're out, you know, make a day of it."

"Sounds good." she called heading down the hall to her bedroom. Sky pulled some clean jeans and a tee shirt from her closet and quickly changed. She headed into the bathroom to brush her hair and did a quick braid before brushing her teeth. She glanced one last time in the mirror before heading down the hall to find Sasha. She made a mental list of things to check out while they were shopping hoping this would take her mind off Dean and Sam. She had to think positive thoughts, they would be ok, she thought finding Sasha waiting for her in the family room. The girls headed out hoping the traffic wasn't too heavy.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the continued support and hope you are enjoying the story. Please review. NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"There's a pull off just ahead on the right." Sam instructed Dean as they drove slowly down a dirt road that led close to where the hikers had been found.

"Got it."

"I'm gonna ask Sasha to marry me." Sam said out of the blue.

"Took ya long enough." Dean said as he pulled off the road. "Don't think you'll find anyone as right for you as that girl. I'm happy for ya."

"I'm gonna look at rings when we get back. Not sure when I'm gonna do it."

"If ya need any advice, just let me know, and bro don't wait too long. So how far are we from where the bodies were found?"

"By the police reports one was found two miles in and another only half a mile."

"Is this a heavily hiked area?"

"No, only the experienced hikers use the place. It's a very strenuous trail."

"Well that's good and probably why they've not been more bodies."

"I did find two reports of missing hikers about twenty-five miles away." Sam told him as they found the trail head and started down the dirt path.

"Think it could be the same thing that killed these two?"

"It's feasible and not that far apart as the crow flies."

"So it's expanding its hunting grounds, looking for easy prey. Perfect." Dean surmised as he tuned in his surroundings listening for the sounds that didn't belong there. Over the years, Dean had become the best tracker of any of the hunters they had known, including their father. He signaled for Sam to be quite as he zoned in on each and every sound.

Sam knew when his brother went into the zone and walked silently, slightly behind him letting him feel things out as they walked the trail. He made sure they were heading in the right direction and at forks nodded which way they should go while Dean kept his mind tuned to their surroundings and any threats. They hiked on for thirty more minutes before Sam motioned to stop. He checked the map and looked around the area before speaking.

"This is where one was found, just off the trail here. He wouldn't of been found but someone's dog hadn't got away and found him." Sam said pointing into the trees where the yellow tape could just be seen.

"Stay in sight." Dean instructed Sam as they ventured off trail toward the flapping tape.

The brothers slowly made their way through the woods looking for any signs that might help them identify what they were hunting. Sam scanned the area around him as he walked around the trees and brush, ever aware of where his brother was. Dean was silent as he moved through the trees, pausing occasionally to look up and search the trees. He knew you had to be prepared for any attack from any where and always covered all his bases. Dean reached out and felt for his brother making sure he was ok before moving on closer to the crime scene. The brothers moved to the yellow tape and stopped.

"See anything?"

"No, you?"

"Nada, but any evidence could of been washed away or destroyed by now, how long ago was this one found?"

"A week but the other was found only a few days ago."

"So let's check this other one out then. Maybe we'll have better luck." Dean told him heading back for the trail.

Sam took one last look and headed after his brother hoping he was right. He didn't want any more deaths from this monster. They needed to stop it before that happened. He pulled the map out and checked the location of the other victim and headed up the trail with his brother beside him. The hiking got harder and both hunters were huffing by the time they got to the ridge and stopped. Both pulled water bottles out and quenched their thirst while they got their second wind.

"Man, I hate hiking." Dean huffed wiping the sweat from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Me too." Sam agreed from his perch against a rock. "It's less than a quarter of a mile now."

"Good, at least goin' back will be downhill."

"You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, not getting any younger sitting here. Let's get it over with." he replied pushing off the rock as he stowed the water bottle. "Gettin' too old for this crap."

As they drew near the second crime scene, both brothers got back to business and searched the area around where the second body was found. Dean walked in a circle around the place and began to expand his search outward. He stopped at one tree when he found claw marks down low on the trunk. He took out his cell and snapped a couple of pictures before moving on to see if there were more. He found more of the deep claw marks on a few other trees and then they stopped. Not finding anything else of interest, they headed back down the trail toward where they left the car.

 **spn**

Dean felt it first. He slowed in his steps and stiffened his body scanning the area quickly. He snapped his fingers once to Sam and Sam went on defensive status looking for what had Dean spooked. Both hunters reached casually for their weapons as they moved slightly apart to allow for better maneuverability. Dean had only taken a couple of steps when suddenly he was hit from behind, driving him to the ground hard. He tried to draw in the breath that was knocked out of him when shots ran above him. Pain rippled through his shoulder and back as something heavy held him down.

Sam saw the dark shape rush Dean and quickly aimed firing two shots. A howl of rage escaped the creature's teeth filled mouth echoing through the woods, as he turned toward Sam and launched his hairy body toward him hitting him in the chest and taking him down before he could get another shot off. Sam felt claws dig into him and cried out it pain. He tried to find his gun that had been knocked from his hand while punching hard with the other. It felt like he hit a brick wall as his hand collided with the creature's face.

More shots rang out and it dropped Sam to turn again to Dean who had gotten up and found his gun. He fired again making the creature scream again in pain. Before Dean could protect himself, he was slammed into and went flying off the trail and rolled down the embankment to be stopped by a tree and some rocks. Everything went black as Dean's head hit the tree knocking him out.

As the creature turned back to Sam, he brought up his gun in his good hand and unloaded the entire clip into its head as it charged him again. The creature went down with Sam underneath him taking them both over the edge and into a small gully. Neither moved as the creature died and Sam lost his battle with consciousness pinned underneath it.

 **spn**

Sky and Sasha strolled through the mall window shopping as they sipped on an iced coffee. They stopped to look in a store window when a flash of blood and Dean's face reflected off the glass. She sucked in a deep breath as chills ran down her spine.

"Sasha, we need to go now." Sky told her grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the exit. "Something's happened to the guys."

"How do you know?" she asked tossing her drink and hurrying with her.

"My gut, I don't know exactly, but we need to find them."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Dean didn't really say, Sam?"

"No, just it was a small town in Wisconsin." she replied slipping into the car and cranking it as Sky climbed into the passenger seat. "How bad?"

"I don't know." Sky said as she pulled her cell to call Dean. She listened and hissed when it went to voice mail and hug up and dialed Sam. "Damnit! Both went to voice mail, no answer."

"Maybe they're just out of range?"

"Unless we get one of them, we're heading for Wisconsin."

"Hang on, good thing the traffic's light." Sasha said pressing harder on the gas and sending the care zooming down the interstate. She just hoped the highway patrol wasn't out.

"Are you going to take the rural road up ahead?"

"Yes, less likely to be any patrols around." she said slowing down to take the exit she needed and picked up the side road that ran parallel with the interstate. She kicked it up a notch and raced for Sioux Falls. "Should we call the girls?"

"No, no use to worry them and it'll be faster with just the two of us. Do you have clothes at the house?"

"Yes, I've been leaving some there so I don't have to bring a bag all the time. I'll pack and be ready in five minutes."

"Good, I'll grab my bags and laptop. I'm praying to Cas, he'll be the fastest transport there and you can see if you can find where they might have gone."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Check to see if Sam left anything lying around that might help and I'll do the same for Dean."

"I can see where the last signal on his cell came from, that might narrow it down."

"Good idea, but I'll have someone else do that while we're driving." she said taking out her cell and speed dialing a number. "Hey Jade, Sky here got a small job for you." she began telling her hacker friend what she needed and to put a rush on it. "Now to call in the big guns. Cas if you can hear me meet us at home, I think Dean and Sam are in trouble. We'll be there shortly." she prayed.

 **spn**

"Hey Sis, Sasha." Cole called looking up as Sky and Sasha rushed into the house not pausing to answer him.

"Sis?" he called again. "What's going on?"

"Cole, your sister prayed for me." Castiel said making Cole jump.

"Hey Cas, not sure why, both of them came flying in here like the devil was chasing them." he said looking down the hall for his sister.

Sky ran down the hall talking on her cell as Sasha emerged from the other way. Both were carrying bags and didn't stop to talk to him.

"Cas we need to go to Monroe, Wisconsin now." Sky told Cas as each girl grabbed an arm waiting for him to transport them. "Don't have time to talk bro." she called before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Cole asked the empty room. "What's in Monroe, Wisconsin?" he questioned. He looked around not sure what to do and figured if she needed his help she'd ask. He knew his sister could take care of herself and besides, she took Cas with her. He headed for the kitchen to fix something to eat and to decide what to do until Krissy got out of classes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sun was sinking slowly behind the trees as Sam started pulling himself back to consciousness. He felt something heavy on him making it hard to breath. He squinted and cracked his eyes open to see something hairy and bloody laying on him. He tried to push with his right hand only to feel shooting pains race up his arm. Not a good idea, Sam moaned trying his left arm finally able to get it free but finding it not much use. He decided his right arm was broken, maybe in a couple of places and he couldn't feel one of his legs because of something stabbing into his spine. He knew he needed to stay calm and not panic; someone would be coming to help them. The way he was laying in the ditch with the creature on top of him, he could not get the leverage needed to push it off one handed. The thing must weight close to four hundred pounds and he was lucky that the sides of the ditch were holding most of its weight off him. There was just enough pushing down to keep him trapped under the body. He had to take short, shallow breaths making him dizzy and lightheaded. He didn't know what happened to Dean, but hoped he was fairing better than him.

"Dean!" Sam squeaked out not able to get a big enough breath to call. He throat was dry and scratchy not allowing him to talk above a whisper. "Dee..." he tried again hoping to get his brother's attention. _'Man, you gotta hear me. I need help here. You're our only hope of getting out of here_.' Sam thought laying his head back and trying to control his breathing. He knew the girls wouldn't be missing them until tonight when they couldn't reach them by cell and then maybe not then if they thought they were working the case.

He fought the black hole that he was slipping back into but couldn't stop himself from passing out once more.

 **spn**

The pain was excruciating as Dean tried to move his head sending him back into the mist of oblivion. He lay in the brush unmoving for another hour before pulling himself back to reality. He raised a shaky hand to his head feeling wetness on the side of his face. He tried to focus on his fingers but was seeing double. He was sure the fingers were covered in blood from a head injury. Dean tried to move but stopped when sharp, grating pain shot up his leg. He pushed himself over onto his back and lay there panting hard trying to push past the agony that spread through his body with the shift. Once he got his breathing slowed, he tried to look around for his brother but didn't see him.

"Sam!" he croaked out as loud as he could and listened for a response. The only reason Dean could figure he wouldn't answer was he was hurt or worse dead. No, he couldn't think that way, Sammy was not dead, and Dean thought trying to gather his scattered thoughts. He tried to access his injuries before trying to move again. He knew there was something wrong with one of his legs and he was pretty sure he had a couple of bruised or cracked ribs and more than likely a concussion. His stomach churned as he fought the nausea and swallowed back the bile in his throat. Dean gulped in as deep a breath as he could before easing himself onto his stomach. He lay there with his head on his arm letting the dizziness pass before reaching out and dragging his body forward a few inches by digging his fingers into the loose dirt and pushing with his good leg to propel him forward. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and ran down his face as he continued to move his body inch by inch. His eyes burned from the salty moisture running down his forehead and he stopped long enough to wipe his face. He looked up and saw he was still more than sixty feet from the top and it was all up hill. He could tell the sun was going down and it was going to be dark soon. He drew in another shallow breath before digging his fingers in again and pushing upward. "I'm comin' S'mmy." he mumbled to nobody. Dean didn't even feel the cuts and abrasions making his fingers bleed the more he used them. Exhaustion and pain made he stop so he could rest for a few minutes. It was going to take him forever to get up the hill he rolled down and he was worried about his brother. There had to be something seriously wrong with him if he hadn't come looking for him yet.

 **spn**

Sky and Sasha stumbled slightly as Castiel held them tight so they wouldn't fall. Sky leaned over slightly and drew in a deep breath letting the world stop spinning before she cleared her throat and swallowed down the sickly taste in the back of her throat. Man, she didn't know how the guys did this.

"Jade said the credit card was used at a motel on the outskirts of town. We need a car and I'd say a SUV might be in order." she said looking around at the vehicles parked on the side street.

"Ok, now that my stomach is where it belongs, let's split, I'll get us a car and you go to the motel." Sasha told her brushing her hands on her jeans.

"I could just take us there." Castiel offered.

"No, save your power, the guys might need it." Sky told him not wanting to say out loud what she was thinking.

"As you wish." he said. "I should be able to heal their injuries if needed."

"Alright, here's the address of the motel. You find a rental place and meet us there." Sky told her handing her a piece of paper. "C'mon Cas let's see if we can get a taxi or we're hoofing it there."

"Ok." Castiel said looking at the paper and grasping her arm.

"Ok, let's go find a map and rental place." Sasha said to herself as she headed down the alley.

 **spn**

"You wait out here and let me see if I can find their room." Sky said unbuttoning an extra button on her shirt and fluffing her hair.

Castiel watched her, cocking his head sideways trying to figure out what she was doing? He wasn't sure Dean would like her seducing the person inside. He waited patiently, listening for any distress from inside in case she needed help. Ten minutes later Sky came out jiggling a key in her hand with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Yatzee!" she grinned sounding just like Dean. "Works every time, come on their rooms in the back." she told Cas heading around the building and down one of the rows of rooms.

Sky opened the door to the brother's rooms and stepped inside looking around. Their duffels were sitting on the dresser and coffee cups were on the table. Sky saw a couple of folders on the table and made a bee line for them to see what they were checking out. She skimmed the reports and looked at Sam's neatly written notes scattered in the margins and on a yellow legal pad.

"Cas watch for Sasha while I go over this stuff." she told the angel as she sat down and opened a laptop. She checked the history and what the guys were looking into.

"I'll just stand right here." he said standing in the doorway and looking out into the parking lot.

 **spn**

"She's here." Castiel called to Sky as Sasha pulled into the space in front of the room.

"Good I think I know where they went. Come on it's not too far; we need to hurry 'fore it gets dark." Sky told him picking the key back up and heading for the door.

"This is the best I could do." Sasha shrugged stepping from a four wheel truck.

"It'll work, get in Cas." Sky told him holding the passenger door open for him. "We need to move, we're losing the light."

"Where to?" Sasha asked cranking the truck and looking over at Sky.

"There's a hiking trail outside of town, the trail head is a few miles off the main road. You get a map?"

"Yep." she replied pulling it from the side pocket of the door.

Sky opened it up bumping Cas in the process but found where they were and where they needed to go.

"Ok, head out of town and pick up Route 56, its like ten miles and you'll turn left onto Diamond Ridge Road. The trial head is about three miles down that road."

"Got it." Sasha replied putting the truck in reverse and heading out to the main road.

They drove in silence most of the trip, both girls feeling a sense of dread since they still couldn't reach either brother. Sky didn't want to voice her concerns not wanting to upset Sasha any more than she was. Sasha gripped the steering wheel tightly as she sped up once they were out of town. She could feel the worry wafting off Sky without her saying anything. She had a sinking feeling deep down in her gut that things were not right or they would of gotten answers from one of their guys.

"I know both of you are worried, but I've known Dean and Sam for a long time and know they can take care of themselves." he told the girls trying to assure them not feeling as confident as he tried to sound. He did know the brothers and the dangers they faced in hunts and he was worried. He clenched and unclenched his hands wanting to transport to this trail head and start looking, but he knew the girls needed to be there too.

"We'll find them Cas." Sky said softly taking his hand in hers.

"Ok, the road should be close." Sasha said glancing at the odometer and checking the mileage.

"There." Cas pointed to a dirt road on the left.

"Got it." Sasha nodded slowing and signaling to turn. She drove slowly at first and carefully picked up speed going as fast as she thought safe.

"Look!" Sky cried seeing the Impala parked in a pull off up ahead. "The trail head must be there."

Sasha slowed and parked the truck behind the Impala, jumping out with the others. Sky ran to the Impala and looked inside but didn't see anything.

"Cas can you open the trunk? Wanna take the first aid kit with us."

"Of course." he said laying a hand on the trunk. A moment later it popped open allowing Sky access. She lifted the panel for the secret compartment and snagged the bag. Looking around at the weapons, she found a hand gun and checked it for silver bullets.

"Here you take this one." she said handing it to Sasha. "Silver."

"Got it." Sasha nodded checking the load and stowing it in the waist of her jeans. "Do you have your guns?"

"Yes." Sky said sitting her pack in the trunk and opening it. She pulled out two guns slipping one in her jacket pocket and the other in her waistband too. After taking out two wicked looking knifes, she left the bag in the Impala and handed Sasha one of the knives. "Alright let's go find our guys." she stated. "Cas can you take us here?" she asked showing him the map and pointing to the area of the first crime scene.

"Yes, its not far." he said looking at the map before putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

Sky quickly looked around after the world quit spinning and found tracks that could only be the guys but no sign of them. She walked down to the tape but saw nothing to help and joined the other two.

"Ok, the only other place they would go would be the second crime scene. It's about a mile and a half from here. Take us there and we'll back track if they're not there." she instructed stilling herself for the move again.

 **spn**

Dean opened his eyes and spit out the dirt that had caked his lips. He figured he had passed out but didn't know how long. After seeing how close he was to the top, he started pulling and pushing his way forward again. He had to get to the top and see what happened to Sam. It took fifteen more minutes before Dean was able to grasp the rim and get the upper part of his body over it. He lay there panting heavily trying to keep from passing out again when three figures appeared on the trail nearby.

"Dean!" Sky cried out stumbling to his side and touching his bloody face. "Help me, gotta get him up."

Castiel was by her side in an instance and eased Dean up onto the trail making him cry out in pain.

"S'mmy." Dean groaned. "Find S'mmy." he mumbled as he lost his fight with consciousness.

"Sam!" Sasha called looking up and down the trail. "Sam!" she called again.

"Here..." a muffled, weak voice whispered a little farther down the trail.

"He's over here, I hear him." Castiel said walking down the trail looking on both sides of the road. He spotted the dark mound off the trail and hurried over to it. "Sam?"

"Sam." Sasha cried hurrying around Castiel. She stumbled back seeing the creature lying in the ditch.

"Oh god." she whispered and then saw a hand in all the hair. "Sam!"

"Hold on." Castiel said reaching down to move the creature out of the way to find Sam lying in the bottom of the ditch. He was covered in blood and Sasha couldn't tell what was his or the creature's. She dropped to his side and started looking over his body for injuries.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, your thoughts are appreciated. NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dust was spreading through the forest as the sun moved lowered behind the trees. Sam tried again to wiggle his body and pull with his good arm to get out from under the creature. He groaned and huffed in pain not feeling any movement at all. He could feel the sharp rocks digging into his back and hip and tried to shift an inch to relieve the hurt. He felt like he was trapped in a vice that kept getting tighter. He tried to twist his body and the lifeless body on top of him moved lowered pressing in harder. Blackness danced in front of his eyes as the pressure on his chest increased making it harder to draw in a breath. Sam was on the brink of passing out when he heard his name being called. He sucked in as much air as he could and called out as loud as he could, but it was barely a whisper. Please hear me, please; he begged trying to make noises again.

All of a sudden the weight was lifted from his body and he pulled in a shallow breath of much need air. Soft hands were cradling his face and someone was speaking to him but he couldn't latch on to it.

"Sam, Sammy!" Sasha called to him cupping his face. She watched his eyes roll and glaze over as he tried to focus on her. "We're here, you're going to be ok." she whispered to him. "Cas can you help him?" she begged when Sam didn't move and his breathing didn't improve.

"Yes." Castiel said kneeling beside them and placing a hand on his chest. He pushed out his grace allowing it to flow into his friend and finding the wounds to repair them. He set the bones in his arm, mended the cracked ribs and fractured hip and took away Sam's pains. Castiel drew in a shaky breath as he steadied himself feeling the drain on his body and power.

Sam sucked in a deeper breath and sat up with Sasha's help looking at the two people in front of him.

"Dean? Where's Dean?" he questioned looking around quickly for his brother.

"Cas, quick, Dean's in bad shape." Sky called to him in desperation.

Castiel and Sasha helped Sam to stand and guided him as he stumbled toward Sky's voice. He had to get to his brother, he had to help him.

"Dean's unconscious again and he's lost a lot of blood." she told Castiel who squatted beside Dean placing his hand on his chest and releasing his grace again finding the fractured leg, ribs, lacerated fingers and the head wound. He concentrated on mending the bones and stopping the slow bleed on his brain plus taking care of the cuts and abrasions on his fingers. Castiel sat back weak and pale as Dean moaned and turned his head toward the voice calling to him.

"Dean, hey Handsome, can you hear me?" Sky cooed to him kissing his forehead.

"Sky?" he croaked out reaching for her.

"Dean you ok?" Sam asked hoarsely, dropping to his brother's side.

"S'mmy, monster?"

"Got it." he nodded.

"Here, you two need water." Sasha said pulling two bottles from her pack.

They grabbed at the bottles and ripped the caps off hungrily gulped the water. Dean rinsed his mouth and spit the water to the side before swallowing several large mouthfuls.

"Easy there Handsome, don't need to be puking it back up." Sky cautioned him. She turned to Castiel checking him out when she saw his weakened state. "Cas you ok?"

"Yes, just a little drained is all. I'll be fine, but I can't transport all of you back to the cars." he sighed accepting a bottle of water from Sasha, not really needing it, but he sipped on it anyway.

"Well that mean's we get to hike out." Sky said helping Dean sit up to get his bearings.

"At least most of it's downhill." Dean told her. "We better get going, it's getting dark fast." he grunted taking her hand to be helped up. He swayed for a minute letting the world around him stop swirling before taking a tentative step.

"I got ya Handsome." Sky said slipping under his arm and putting an arm around his waist. "Lean on me until you get your balance."

"C'mon Sam, you ready to get out of here?" Sasha asked him pulling him close.

"Yeah, I've had my fill of hiking."

"Hate to tell you this Sam, but you really stink." Sasha frowned wrinkling her nose when she got a whiff of his blood drenched clothes.

"Look Cas, are you able to zap on back to the cars, if so do it. We'll be alone as soon as we can." Dean told him once everyone was standing.

"But you might need my help." he replied stepping closer to them.

"We'll be ok Cas, the monster's dead." Dean told him. "Here's the keys, give us twenty minutes and turn on the headlights so we'll see them." he said holding out the keys.

"Are you sure?"

"We got them Cas, if we need you I'll pray." Sky added hugging Dean tighter to her.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yes." they all said at the same time watching him disappear.

 **spn**

"We better get going while there's still a little light to see by." Sasha told them looking around at how quickly the light was fading and realizing just how spooky this place was when it got dark. If there was by chance any more of those monsters out here, she didn't want to find out, especially in the dark.

"I'm with you on that." Sky agreed. "You ready?" she asked looking up at Dean.

"Always." he half smiled at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." she laughed slapping at his hand.

The two couples headed back down the trail trying to watch for loose rocks and slick places as they hurried trying to beat the night that was coming fast now. The girls pulled small flashlights from their packs and trained it in front of them so they could see. They didn't get but about a mile before the darkness engulfed them completely.

"Man, this place is really creepy at night." Sasha said tightening her hold on Sam.

"Not one of my favorite places to be that's for sure." Sky agreed but wasn't as freaked out as Sasha. She had seen a lot during her time with the government, be it not monsters like this, but monsters all the same, so the darkness didn't bother her. She actually liked the night and the things that came out only during this time. Sky looked around listening to the birds and animals and insects starting their musical symphony for the night. A lone wolf howled off in the distance and moments later another answered the call. She looked up at the bright stars decorating the sky, marveling at how breathtaking they seemed.

"So this doesn't bother you?" Dean asked watching her face in the shadows of the flashlight as she smiled listening to the night sounds and looking up at the sky.

"What? The night here?" she asked. "No, doesn't bother me, I kind of like it out here listening to all the sounds and watching the stars." she said looking up into the night sky as the first stars began to appear in the black sky. "It's calming in a way."

"Yeah, I get that." Dean replied glancing up at the night sky too. "You can let your mind drift, not think of anything, just...Be."

"Watch it up here, there's a lot of loose rock." Sam called back to them right before he lost his footing and started to slide taking Sasha with him.

"Sam!" she cried as she clung to him trying to keep her balance and help Sam keep his.

Dean and Sky watched the two skate down the incline actually keeping on their feet until it leveled out and Sasha tripped taking both of them down. Sam twisted so he would break Sasha's fall and protect her as much as possible from injury.

"Hey you two ok?" Dean called as they walked sideways down the loose rock and dirt to stop beside the two sitting on the ground. "Sammy talk to me."

"I'm fine." Sam laughed helping Sasha to her feet. "You good?"

"Yeah, what a rush." she grinned running her light over both of them to see if they were hurt but all she saw was that they were covered in dirt. "And we made it all the way down and then fell. I guess you can just call me graceful." she said bowing slightly.

"It was like watching a slow motion dance on rocks." Sky giggled shining the light down at their feet.

"Hey look, I see lights." Sam said pointing on down the trail toward the lower part of the ridge.

"Great, let's get goin'." Dean said taking Sky's hand and heading toward the light.

"Go into the light." Sasha said in a spooky voice, giggling at her reference to the movie.

"That's so bad." Sam chided her, chuckling as he got the reference.

"Gee I though I was pretty good." she pouted looping arms with Sam as they hurried to catch up with Dean and Sky.

 **spn**

Castiel looked up when he heard the footstep coming down the trail. He knew they were almost there and stood up waiting for them make their way on down. He could hear talk and occasional laughter from them and knew they were ok. He sat back down in back of the Impala and smile to himself happy they were ok and to be a part of their family.

"We made it." Dean sighed in relief as the shape of the Impala came into view. "You know I hate hiking, right?" he asked nuzzling Sky's neck as they walked toward the car.

"And I thought we could go on a secluded camping trip. You know commune with the outdoors and all." Sky teased.

"The only communing I wanna be doing is in a nice comfortable bed with you naked beside me." he growled at her.

"TMI dude!" Sam complained as they caught up with them in time to hear Dean's comment.

"You wanna ride with me and Castiel can go back with Dean and Sky." Sasha asked.

"Of course. Meet ya at the motel?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, we need to clean up and take these ladies out for dinner." Dean answered opening the door for Sky.

"Cas you wanna join us or you can head on back home, oh and let Cole know everything's ok." Sky told him. "I wasn't very informative when we left."

"I will go on back; I can rest there, regain my strength and visit with your brother." Cas replied. "I will see you back at your home."

"You know, I've told you before, that's your home too Cas. You're part of this family just as much as any of us are. Don't forget that." Sky scolded him, speaking softly at the end and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for helping."

"Yeah Cas, I don't know what we would of done without you." Sasha agreed kissing his other cheek.

"I'll go now." he said turning a deep red with all the attention before vanishing.

"You made him blush." Dean teased.

"Well what I said was true and I hope he remembers that. Our home will always be his home, no matter where we are."

"You know, you're one hell of a woman." Dean said lovingly as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey, you guys can make out later; I wanna get to the motel and wash this nasty blood off me." Sam complained.

"We're coming. Go on and we'll be right behind you."

"Ok, don't be too long." Sam told him knowing by that look not to expect him for a bit.

"I'll drive." Sasha told Sam getting in the driver's seat.

"I'm fine to drive."

"Right and I'm not the one that was trapped under a four hundred pound whatever all day, get in."

"Yes ma'am." Sam chuckled deciding not to argue with her. He threw a wave to his brother before they headed back down the dirt road toward the highway.

"Didn't think they'd ever leave." Dean said reaching in and turning off the lights on the car. He pulled Sky to him and leaned back against the Impala with her in his arms. They stood silently listening to the night noises starting back up around them, neither wanting to spoil the magic with words. Sky closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Dean's strong chest and enjoyed the natural music around them. "How did you know we needed help?"

"I felt it." she whispered softly. "Down in my gut, I just knew something was wrong and I've learned to trust my gut feelings. Uncle Jethro taught me that."

"I'm glad he did." he said kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Maybe that's why I knew. They say love is the strongest emotion you can have."

"Whatever it was, I'm just glad. I don't know how much longer we could of lasted out here neither of us able to help the other."

"Look, fireflies." she whispered pointing off at the edge of the woods as little lights began to blink on and off. "I love to watch them. Brings back memories of my Dad."

Dean squeezed her gently letting her know he understood. They stood there for another half hour just enjoying all the sounds around them. Dean's stomach began to growl loudly and Sky giggled, pulling from his arms.

"C'mon Handsome let's go get cleaned up. I'm getting hungry too."

"Sounds good." he said starting to go around to the driver's side.

"Nothing doing, tonight I'm the chaffer." Sky insisted stopping him with her hand. "Other side."

Dean smirked at her but did as she asked and went around to the other side of the car. He dropped into the passenger seat as she got into the driver's seat. Sky started the Impala patting the dash.

"I know I'm not your guy, but he needs a break tonight. So no acting up deal?" she asked the car before putting it into drive and steering it onto the dirt road.

Dean looked over at his girl with pride and joy. He had both his ladies with him tonight and it felt good.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all who are reading this story and for all who have reviewed. It makes my day to see them and read your thoughts. Reviews are always welcome. NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"We're back." Dean called from the open door. "You decent?" he asked before poking his head in.

"Yeah." Sam called back.

Dean and Sky strolled to find Sam and Sasha relaxing on his bed watching television. Both of their heads were still damp from showering.

"Ok, let us get a shower and we'll go eat." Dean told them as he rummaged in his bag for clean clothes. "Care to join me?" he asked Sky arching an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, it'll save a little time." she shrugged grabbing her bag and following him into the bathroom.

"These walls are thin!" Sam called hoping Dean would take the hint. He really didn't want to be this close to his love making big brother. It was bad enough growing up that he got a play by play account of his brother's conquests.

"Don't worry, I'm too tired tonight. I just want some good, hot food and a soft bed to sleep in."

"Glad to hear it. I saw a nice restaurant not too far away."

"Give us thirty minutes." he said arching his eyebrows before closing the bathroom door.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and mumbled to Sasha who broke out in giggles.

"We may need ear plugs."

 **spn**

"So we gonna stay over and head out tomorrow?' Sky asked as she spooned a bite of pie into her mouth.

"Yeah, rooms paid for, might as well use it and I think Sammy and me could use a good night's sleep." Dean nodded toward Sam who was doing all he could to keep his eyes open. "He's almost out now."

"How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I'm bushed. Cas might of healed me, but I'm still tired."

"Let's finish up and get out of here then. It'll be nice to sleep in your arms tonight." she whispered to him kissing his cheek.

"C'mon bro, don't think they'll like ya sleeping in here." Dean said nudging his body.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam said not sure what he was answering to.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, let's get you to bed." Sasha cooed to him linking her arms through his and helping him up.

Dean pulled money out and left it on the table before following everyone else out. Sky was still driving so she got behind the wheel and headed back to the motel. Dean looked in the back seat and saw Sam was already dozing again. The trip to the motel didn't take long since there wasn't much traffic on the road now.

 **spn**

"You girls can have the bathroom first." Dean told them as he steered his brother into the room. "Come on Sammy, we're almost there."

"Thanks, guess I shouldn't of had the two beers with dinner." he yawned glad to drop down on the side of the bed.

"Can I borrow a tee Dee?" Sky asked from the bathroom door.

"Yeah, help yourself."

"Me too Sam?"

"I think there's a clean one in there somewhere." he told Sasha as he let his body fall back on the bed. "I'm beat."

"Know what ya mean bro." Dean agreed kicking off his boots and grabbing a pair of light sweats. "Don't pass out yet, at least not until you change."

"Ok." Sam mumbled throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

The girls came out of the bathroom dressed in the guy's tee shirts and laid their clothes neatly on the couch. Sam pulled himself up from the bed and tried to catch the pants thrown at him by his brother. They sailed past his hand to land on the bed behind him. He looked at them for a moment not understanding what just happened and shrugged before scooping up the pants and tottered to the bathroom first on his last leg of energy. Any other time, he would have snagged them out of the air before they were anywhere near the bed. That just showed how out of it he was. Sam was beyond exhausted, even if his body was healed; he was still feeling the effects of being trapped so long under the monster.

"Man, he's really out of it." Sasha commented pulling the covers back and fluffing the pillows before lying down. "Do I need to be worried?" she asked looking toward the bathroom door.

"Naw, he'll be ok. He just needs rest." Dean said eyeing the bathroom door hoping he sounded convincing, when something fell with a loud clunk getting the attention from both of them. "Hey you ok in there?" Dean called making ready to go to his brother's aid if needed.

"Yeah, just dropped the toothpaste." Sam called back.

Dean waited by the door for Sam to finish up so he could do his thing and join his girl in bed. Sam opened the door almost running into him as he tossed clothes to the floor and headed for his bed. Sasha held the covers up and waited for him to get settled before tucking them around their bodies and snuggling into Sam's side. Once Dean was sure Sam was down for the count, he stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He could see the toil the hunt had taken out of his brother and almost felt the same way. His joints still ached from the beating he took rolling down that hill and slamming into the rocks and tree. After he shucked his jeans and examined his lower body, he found several darkening nasty bruises that were tender to the touch. He slipped on his sleep pants and pulled his tee up to look at his back and stomach. The same was true with the upper part of his body; numerous bruises adorned his tan skin making him look like he had been through hell and back. At least the worse of his injuries had been healed and he was happy about that, but it still didn't alleviate his concern about how badly Sam and him had been hurt. It bothered him how close they came to dying today when both had women who loved them and would be devastated if that happened. He headed out into the other room and to the bed Sky was already in.

Sky felt the familiar weight on the bed and shifted over letting Dean slide in beside her. She cuddled into his side resting her head on his chest content that he was by her side. She wasn't letting him see how troubled she was at almost losing him today. She could tell he had enough on his mind without her voicing her concerns. Maybe she'd have a talk with Cas and have him shadow them to be sure they stayed safe or call in extra help for them. She didn't want to lose the man she loved now that she had found him. Dean wrapped his arms around her holding her close as they settled in for the night. In less than fifteen minutes, all of them were asleep, each in their own little dream world. All four were sleeping peacefully now that they had their loved ones in their arms.

 **spn**

"Looks like everyone's here." Sky commented as they parked in front of the house.

Dean wasn't even out of the car before three very irate sisters stormed out of the house ready to do battle.

"Why didn't you call us you jerk?" Krissy demanded looking Dean over carefully grabbing his arm to shove him around to check him out completely.

"Yes, we could of come to help." Alex yelled at him getting in his face. "You know how worried we were when Cole told us about Sky and Sasha and Cas disappearing like that? We tried to track you but couldn't get a fix on your locations."

"You know we can handle ourselves on hunts." Claire added doing the same thing to Sam who took it all in stride knowing it was no use to try and stop her. This wasn't the first time the girls lost their cool when the guys left them out of dangerous hunts where they were hurt killing the monster. The guys thought they were too protective sometimes, but they felt the same way about them.

"Whoa! Hang on what's going on?" Dean asked as Krissy punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he whined rubbing the spot.

"Cas told us about finding you two hurt and all. He said it was bad, real bad." she told him letting him know by her expression she had been worried and upset and was pissed.

"Man! I'm gonna have to talk to Cas about his big mouth." Dean growled. "He's like a freakin' child who tattles on everything."

"It's Cas, what did you expect?" Sam surmised with a shrug. "He's doesn't know how to get away with lying."

"Look we're fine; the monster's been disposed of so let's drop it."

"Next time, you should take more backup."

"Don't worry, we'll be sure they have backup." Sky told Krissy understanding her annoyance.

"Come on, enough of this, can we take it inside?" Dean complained trying to herd his sisters inside.

"Come on, let's get the bags." Sam said shaking his head at the chaos around him.

"Boy, your sisters can get their feathers ruffled easily." Sasha noted watching Dean pushing the girls inside.

"You don't know the half of it." Sam chuckled handing her a bag from the trunk. "They're very protective and don't like being left out of things."

"I can see that."

"Come on we may have to go referee, Dean only takes so much of the mother henning from anyone before he gets ill and puts them in separate corners."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. And believe me; you don't leave your corner until he says so."

"Are you speaking from first hand experience?"

"What do you think?" he shrugged looking around for everyone else as they walked into the family room.

"I don't hear anyone?" Sasha said peeking slowly around the room and into the corners not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Outside." he nodded toward the sliding glass door when two of the girls ran screaming by the deck being chased by their boyfriends with water guns. "Dean probably locked them outside."

"Damn straight." Dean said walking down the hall. "Told them to go burn off some of the pent up energy and leave me alone."

"I see water balloons." Sky laughed as the guys ran back by being chased by the girls with a hand full of water balloons that they were throwing with deadly accuracy drowning the guys.

"Are you going to supervise?" Sam asked seeing more bodies rushing by the glass door again. He laughed when Cole got a water balloon in back of the head.

"Are you kidding and get water bombed by those hooligans. I'm not that stupid. No way in hell, let them sort it out." Dean surmised heading to the kitchen for something to drink. "Any one else?" he asked holding up a beer.

The others turned toward the sliding glass door to stare outside when a different type of scream broke through the other happy ones. It was one of pain and hurt. Sudden silence followed and three sets of eyes turned to look at Dean waiting for him to react.

"Shit!" he growled sitting his beer down to go see what had happened. He knew the only reason for the silence is blood had been spilled. Dean headed for the sliding glass door and went outside to see what the damage was. Good thing they had an angel in their family who could fix up injuries. "Ok what happened?" he growled out as he walked onto the deck.

 **spn**

Sky looked up when her cell began to ring and ran to get it off the kitchen counter.

"Hello."

"Hi Little Dove, how are things going?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Shadow! So nice to hear from you is everything ok?"

"It's fine. I got your email about the wedding and wanted to make sure it was ok to bring someone."

"Of course you can who's the lucky girl?"

"You already know her, its Kate."

"Werewolf Kate?"

"Yes, I hung around after I took them home and got to know her pack. I've been staying up here with them for the past several months. They accepted me into their pack. It was kind of awkward at first, but know what, they're not a bad lot. You know I had to make sure before leaving the little ones here. Even if they were the same I had to make sure they would be treated fairly."

"Really? That's great Shadow. Yes, of course both of you are welcome. So how are the young ones that were rescued?"

"They are doing well; it's amazing how kids can bounce back from things. We've took them over to see the girl that was being held with them. She's doing ok too. The two groups have a truce between them. You know when I first heard about all this monster stuff it kind of freaked me out for a bit, but after meeting Kate and the others and seeing not all of them are bad. I don't know I feel like I have a connection with her. It's like I've found a place where I belong."

"I look forward to seeing you two soon. Tell Kate hello for me and you take care."

"I will and you let those guys of yours know if they need backup to call me."

"You got it, thanks for the offer; they may take you up on it sometime. Good-bye."

"What was that about?" Sam asked. "Did I hear Kate's name?"

"Yes, it seems Shadow has taken a liking to her and her him. He's going to bring her to the wedding."

"That's interesting." he said looking back toward the sliding glass door when he heard his brother's raised voice coming from outside.

"You going to help?" Sasha asked him.

"Not on your life. I know when to keep my nose out of things." he said firmly taking a seat at the bar. "He's a big boy and can handle himself."

"But it's six against one." Sasha insisted listening to the voices from outside.

"I'd say the odds are pretty even then." he shrugged sipping his beer content to relax at the bar. He knew his brother; if he really needed help Sam would know it.

"I'll go check on them and rescue him." Sky offered strolling for the door. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, send in the cavalry." she laughed stepping from the doorway and looking for the others to see if her boyfriend was under attack and needed rescuing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story and for all who have reviewed. Only a few chapters left and yes one is the big wedding coming up. I hope you have enjoyed the new characters I have created and the story line. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Tell me what you think. NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of humor in it because I love writing the banter among all the siblings. Thank you to all who have taken this journey with me, only three more chapters left and one of them is the wedding that we have been waiting for. My deepest thanks to all who have left reviews. I so like to know what you guys think about the story. I hope I make you laugh. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"Are you sure this stuff is saleable?" Sam coughed as more dust got up his nose and he began sneezing.

"Bless you and yes I do. Just a little elbow grease and they'll be ready. Ok, you take notes geek boy." Dean instructed as he began to rattle off part names and make and models of cars. Sam was going to set up a website to sell the parts and see how much they could get out of them. That money was going into the pot to help with the building of their homes.

The brothers worked all day cataloging everything in the building sorting out anything that wasn't useable and cleaning the others. Dean was going to enlist the aid of the kids as free manual labor when the time came to start shipping parts out and to clean out the other buildings to get them useable again. Of course none of his siblings knew this little bit of information yet.

"So are we done for the day?" Sam huffed shaking his head to dislodge dust and dirt from his hair.

"Hold still dude, you got a spider in all that sweaty mess." Dean told him slapping at Sam's head a couple of times.

"Crap! Now it feels like they're crawling all over me." Sam complained slapping at his hair and jerking off his button up and shaking it hard. "You see any more?" he asked his laughing brother as he turned around in a circle for Dean to look.

"Where'd you learn that dance Sammy?" Dean chuckled slapping his brother hard on the back before heading out to the car. "You better not bring any of yer little friends with ya in my Baby."

"Ow!" Sam grunted as he followed his brother. "Jerk." he huffed at his brother.

"I heard that bitch."

 **spn**

"Quite!" Dean yelled to the kids that were milling around talking and not paying attention. Six sets of eyes turned toward their older brother who was standing on a crate waiting for silence before he continued. His sisters huffed at him standing slouched while tapping their feet, impatient for him to continue.

"Alright, there's two buildings that need cleaning out here. I want the contents divided into two piles, useable and junk." he said pointing to an older model Ram truck. "Junk in back of the truck so it can be hauled to the dump. **IF** you are not sure find me and ask before throwing away. Now does everyone have gloves?"

"So what are we getting out of this?" Krissy asked.

"I buy you guys' lunch."

"That's it?" she pouted.

"Hey! You're lucky to get that. All of us workin' together shouldn't take too long."

"Guess it's better than nothing." Krissy shrugged. "Lead the way boss, your slaves are ready."

"So we're slaves now?" Alex asked as she slipped on gloves.

"It's not so bad." Cole said. "Might find some interesting things in there."

"Any of you guys afraid of spiders?" Claire asked as she looked in the door of the first building.

"Did you say spiders?" Brody asked as he backtracked a couple of steps.

"Seriously?" Alex asked. "A big tough Marine and you're stopped by a few little spiders?"

"Have you seen some of those beast?" Brody scoffed. "And do you know they can jump?"

"We got any brooms around here Dee? I'll clear the way for the big bad Marines." Claire teased.

"Was that a mouse?" Cole asked picking up a cardboard box to take outside when something small and furry scurried into the shadows.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much 'bout mice." Sam said kicking a box to dislodge any unwanted critters that might be hiding.

"Why's that?" Trace asked picking up some random part and looking at it not sure what to do.

"Well the snakes keep the population pretty much down." Sam shrugged carrying the box outside into the sunlight leaving the others alone with that thought.

"Did you just say snakes?" Cole called dropping the box he had in his arms and looking around quickly.

"Tell me again how did we get roped into this?" Trace asked Claire.

"We're family and family helps each other out."

"I can live with that, but the first snake I see, its shoot first and ask questions later."

"Sammy's just teasing us. There's no snakes in here." Claire said moving deeper into the building.

"I wouldn't be so such of that C." Krissy said holding a snake skin up on a piece of stake.

"Look at the size of that thing."

"Dee I want hazard pay!" Alex yelled at him picking up another stake to use to poke in boxes before picking them up. "You didn't tell us we'd be fighting creepy crawly things."

"Give me strength; I'm dealing with five year olds." Dean sighed slapping his head with a gloved hand as he listened to the complaining of his siblings. "You had to make it worse didn't you?" he growled at his brother who was grinning from ear to ear. "Bet you planted that skin didn't you?"

"Me?" Sam asked innocently picking a service manual up and looking at it before deciding it was to chewed up to be useful.

"Who has a gun?" one of the guys questioned from deeper into the building. "We need to be armed to do this crap."

"No guns. You're more an' likely to shoot each other. How 'bout less talk an' more work?" Dean ordered shifting tires onto a dolly and wheeling them outside. He needed to see if they were dry rotted or salvageable.

"Slave driver!"

"Keep it up and you'll get bread an' water for lunch!"

"Oh-h-h I'm so scared!" Krissy cringed in fright before sticking her tongue out at him.

 **spn**

"Who's hungry?" Sky called into the building looking for everyone.

"Food!" several voices yelled in unison.

"Lunch, I'm starved."

"Finally, I need a break."

"I think I took a shower without water."

"Yeah, me too. I can ring water out of my shirt."

"Who's taking this load to the dump?"

"You got an hour!" Dean yelled to them as he grabbed Sky around the waist and kissed her.

"Dee, man you stink and what's in your hair? Stop it!" Sky complained pushing him away in disgust.

"Thanks for the food run."

"There's a cooler in the trunk with drinks." Sasha called to the others stopping Sam with a hand to the chest before he could kiss her. "Don't think so Babe got ya a sub and fruit."

"Thanks, how was work?" Sam asked accepting the food before looking for a place to sit.

"Not bad, I got everything done this morning, so this afternoon I can lend a hand here."

"Great! Have you ate already?"

"Yes, Sky and I got something and ate coming over."

"How much mores' left in here?" Sky asked slipping a hat over her hair and pulling gloves from her back pocket.

"There's only a little left in the back there, but we can get it." Dean told her unwrapping his sub and taking a bite.

"Nonsense, this is a family affair, c'mon Sasha we got this."

 **spn**

Dean and Sam settled down and worked on devouring their subs and resting while the girls headed into the building. They were pleased with the progress made so far and hoped to have the other done by the end of the day. Dean watched the kids sitting under a tree enjoying their lunch proud of them for the work they had accomplished.

"Hey guys you didn't tell me you had a pet in here." Sky said walking out of the building carrying a six foot snake wrapped around her arm petting it.

"Damn, don't let the kids see that or I'll never get them back in there." Dean whined backing away from his girl and the snake.

"What's the matter Handsome? Not afraid of a little old snake now are ya?"

"No, I just don't go around picking them up. So why don't ya go take your little friend somewhere else for now." he said shooing her away.

"Look I found its mate." Sasha cooed carrying out a smaller snake holding it out to Sam.

"No thank you ma'am." Sam stated getting up and moving behind Dean who was backing away from the girls.

"Why don't both of you go that way and dispose of them somewhere else." Dean told them. "Don't hide behind me dude." he fussed stumbling over his brother.

"Alright, they're only king snakes, actually good to have around to keep the mice down." she said strolling around the building to let it go followed by Sasha.

"You know you're taking a shower before touching me right?" Dean called after Sky.

"Better be glad Cole didn't see that." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, we'd have extra ventilation in there." Dean chuffed at him.

"Think we can get this done today?"

"Hopefully, the other one's not quite as big so shouldn't take as long."

"Did they find anything worth keeping?"

"A few things, man I knew Bobby was a pack rat, but damn the things he kept."

"It was Bobby after all." Sam grinned.

"They're free to roam the woods." Sky reported as they headed back inside to finish up the building.

"I'm sure they're both grateful."

"I can't believe the girls just did that."

"Better them than me." Dean shrugged. "I'd probably shot them too."

"Don't they have rubber snakes in the dollar store in town?" Sam asked a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, I think I'm rubbing off on you bro." Dean said already scheming.

 **spn**

The girls were waiting for their guys in the living room several days later when an ear piercing yell was heard from the bedrooms and they jumped heading for the hallway to be met by Cole running from his bedroom.

"What happened?" Krissy asked pulling her gun and looking around to find the intruder.

"Hey man you ok?" Brody asked him as Cole panted hard trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the wall.

"What is it?" Alex asked looking at the guys waiting for answers.

"Do we need to shoot something?" Claire inquired holding her gun ready.

"In...In...Bed." Cole finally got out drawing in deep breaths.

"Hey bro what's the congregation about?" Sky asked coming from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel and looking from her brother to the girls and the guns.

Cole pointed into his bedroom with a shaky hand and Sky slid by the group to walk inside her brother's bedroom and look around. She scanned the room quickly but didn't see anything until she moved to his bed and saw something sticking out from under the sheet. Frowning, she walked closer to see what it was. Sky shook her head as she pulled a rubber snake from under the sheet. She held it up in front of her and laughed when it wiggled. It was battery operated and even felt like a real one.

"So this the problem?" she asked turning to everyone who were sticking their heads in the door to see.

"Hey it's moving, is it real?" Krissy asked.

"Nope, fake and I think I know just the culprit behind this." she said heading out of the room and toward the sliding glass door that led to the deck.

 **spn**

Dean was dozing on the deck and Sam was sitting nearby reading as Sky made her way out the sliding glass door. She put her finger to her lips when Sam started to speak to quite him. She eased up to Dean and placed the snake on his neck and let it go. It began to wiggle against bare skin bringing Dean fully awake and fighting.

"Sonvoabitch!" Dean yelled jumping from his seat and swatting at the snake sending it to the deck where he proceeded to stomp it until he saw the feet standing before him tapping her foot. He followed the legs upward to the hands on her hips and then the frown on her face. Sam was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. The others were gathered around the sliding door snickering and laughing.

"Wanna tell me anything?" she asked looking down at the snake and back up at him.

"What?" he complained. "It was too good to pass up."

"You almost gave Cole a heart attack and Krissy was ready to start shooting."

"Aw, can't a guy have a little fun once and a while?" he whined kicking the rubber snake off the deck.

"Just remember paybacks a bitch." she said turning on her heels and walking back inside doing her best not to laugh until she was out of site.

"Did ya kill it?" Sam laughed holding his stomach and trying to get his breath.

"Bite me." Dean growled sitting back down in his chair mumbling under his breath about spoil sport.

Cole caught his sister's arm and whispered to her in passing.

"Thanks Sis." he chuckled.

"It was priceless. The look on his face..." she giggled.

"And I caught it all on video." Krissy smirked holding out her phone. "Oh this is going to be so good." she said typing on her phone and hitting send. "There."

Sam was getting himself under control when his cell rang. He pulled it from his jean pocket and checked his messages. He held his breath as another round of laughter spilled out of him before he could stop it.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked staring puzzlingly at his brother.

Sam just shook his head as he gulped in mouths of air between his laughter and stumbled toward the door away from his brother. He had to get away from him to get himself under control. Sam sent a text to Sasha with the video attached not wanting her to miss all the fun. A couple of minutes later his phone rang and he answered it to perils of laughter and nothing else.

"Hope you guys are enjoyin' yourselves." Dean called to his audience at the door who headed back inside still laughing. "Dumb asses."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The contractor got his crews to work on getting the foundations poured and digging the rooms for the new library and enlarging Bobby's panic room. The weather was cooperating and things were moving along on schedule. The guys kept in touch and visited the junk yard to check on the progress and to be sure the extra things they wanted were done. Dean wasn't taking any chances so every trick they knew and some new ones Sam found in research they were going to use. He wanted this place to be a safe haven for his family if things went south. They hung around for the technical part only they knew about, guiding Mike and his crew with the construction. Sasha oversaw the building of the new library making sure every aspect of the room was to order and to her specifics. Nothing was left to chance and every detail was checked twice to be sure nothing was overlooked and would have to be torn out and redone. Once the constructions started on the houses, the guys left the overseeing to the girls and headed out to help a fellow hunter with a case.

"So when do you think the boys will be back?" Sasha asked as she put away the clean dishes.

"Not sure, Dean didn't know how long this one would take, but he hoped not too long." Sky replied wiping the counter before hanging the cloth on the dish strainer. "Ok, we're cleaned up let's go see what movies are on, maybe it'll be a good one."

"Sounds good to me." she agreed following her into the living room and getting comfortable on the couch while Sky found the remote and turned on the flat screen TV.

"Look, Insidious 2 and 3 are on back to back. You down for a little horror flick?"

"Bring it on. Should we make some popcorn before it starts?"

"Yeah, I'll do that and you get a couple of sodas."

"We got ten minutes before the first one starts, bathroom break first." Sasha said getting up and heading down the hall.

"I'll get the popcorn going." she said looking in the pantry for two bags and opening one to pop it in the microwave. While it was popping, she headed down the hall to her bathroom deciding it was a good idea.

Sasha had the other one popping when she returned to the kitchen. After dumping the popcorn into bowls and grabbing drinks, the girls hurried to the couch and got comfortable just as the movie was starting. They munched on their snack and stared intently at the screen as the movie began.

"You know after seeing and knowing what we do, it makes me wonder how these people come up with these plots."

"Well, guess there's some twisted people out there. Look at all the horror flicks that's been made, some do have an inkling of truth behind them. Who better to write a horror movie than someone who's seen things or knows the truth?"

"Holy crap!" Sasha jumped slightly as it showed the monster and the kids.

"I know right?" Sky said excitedly. "They did great on the special effects in these two. When it shows how the kids killed their family, it gave me the creeps and I was sure glad Dean was home to curl up with. He kept all the dark away."

A cell began to ring and Sasha dove for her purse to dig her cell out. She looked at the caller id before answering.

"Hey Sam, can't talk watching movie. Call ya later, love ya." she blurred out before hanging up on him as one of the films of the kids killing their entire family began to play.

 **spn**

Sam looked at his phone in shock as he listened to Sasha rushing out her greeting and hanging up.

"That was strange." Sam said laying his phone on the table and looking up at his brother.

"What? You didn't get her?" Dean asked as he finished his fries.

"I got her, but she said somethin' 'bout watchin' a movie and hung up on me."

"Don't worry, I've got that from Sky too. She does like her movies." Dean shrugged. "Bet if I called Sky I'd get the same treatment or she wouldn't answer. Don't take it personally, it's a girl thing. I think anyway, you don't wanna get between a chick and her flicks, it'd get bloody I'm sure."

"Yeah I guess. First time that happened to me." Sam sighed tossing his empty food container in the trash. "So you think Jeff is on the right track here with his theory?"

"Maybe, I figure we'll do some research of our own to be sure. Don't like walkin' into somethin' blind."

"I hear ya." Sam agreed.

"So, haven't asked, did you find a ring yet?"

"Yep, it's being sized and when we get back I'm gonna ask her."

"Way to go bro." Dean smiled happily.

"Yeah, I hope she'll be surprised."

"Ok then, let's go over this paperwork and see if Jeff missed anything."

"We still meeting later with him?"

"Yeah, hopefully it'll only take us a few more days to wrap this case up and head back. Sky said they had the framing of the houses up now. That it was starting to come together. I kind of wanna be there for that."

"Can't wait to see it too."

"Here you take these pages and I'll check these." Dean told him dividing the pages between them. Dean really wanted to get back to Sky. He missed her warm, soft body curled up next to his in bed and to feel her soft breath on his bare skin as she breathed. What he missed the most was waking up beside her in his bed and knowing she was his one true love and she loved him as much as he loved her.

 **spn**

"That was Dean said they've wrapped the case up and will be heading home today." Sky told Sasha as she hung up her cell.

"Sam just sent me a text. He wants to go out on a date tomorrow night. I wonder what's up?" she asked.

"You and Dean wanna join us?"

"No, I think I'll keep my man occupied in the bedroom." Sky answered keeping her face from betraying what she knew. Dean had told her what Sam had planned and she was wanting to jump up and down and celebrate, but couldn't, not yet.

"More than I need to know." Sasha laughed. "It'll be nice to enjoy a quiet meal just the two of us." she sighed already picturing the evening with the man she loved. "And I have just the dress to wear too."

"Show him how lucky he is, go all out." Sky encouraged her trying not to act too excited. She couldn't wait to let all this excitement out and celebrate, she thought she would explode before Sam got her asked.

"I'm going to head out and go do some cleaning before Sam gets back." Sasha said getting up and gathering her things to leave.

"Me too, need to do some laundry, change the sheets and all. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Probably not, I've gotta work all day and by the time I get off I'll need to head home to get ready."

"Ok, if you guys are done early come on by, we'll hang out or something."

"Maybe, don't know what Sam has planned."

"Alright, see ya later, be safe."

"I will."

 **spn**

Sam was adjusting his tie in the mirror waiting for Sasha to finish getting ready. He looked up when she stepped into the room and drew in a sharp breath. He stepped toward her wide eyed and in awe.

"Wow! I'm at a loss for words, you are gorgeous." he said looking her over from the high heels to her hair that was pinned up except for a few strands that hung around her face. Her dress was teal with threads of pearl woven into it making it sparkle in the light when she moved. It was sleeveless and cut low in back and hugged her body hitting her mid thigh. She had a cream wrap draped over her arms and around her shoulders.

"Thank you kind sir and I have to say you clean up nicely too." she said admiring her guy in his suit.

"Shall we? I have reservations for six." Sam said putting a hand around her waist and guiding her out the door.

"Sam is there a special occasion on something I don't know about?" she questioned wondering why all the hoopla.

"No, can't a man take the woman he loves out to a nice restaurant for no reason?"

"I guess, wish Sky and Dean could of joined us."

"I think Dean had other things on his mind." Sam chuckled knowing his brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." she giggled too. "I think Sky had the same plans."

Sam opened the passenger door for Sasha letting her get in before closing it. He went around to the other side and slid into the driver's seat to start the car. He didn't know how he got so lucky to find a woman like her and to fall madly in love with her. She was more than he could ever dream of and wanted to make her his wife.

"You know, I may have to fight the guys off you tonight."

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you my love." she said sliding closer to him and laying a hand on his leg.

"I love you so much." he said capturing her hand and kissing it. "Let's go eat."

 **spn**

Sam and Sasha walked around the lake in the park and watched the lights play off the still surface as if by magic. There weren't many people out since darkness was settling across the land. He stopped on the bridge at one end of the lake and stood with his arms around Sasha as they gazed out across the water. The light from the lamps at either end of the bridge cast a warm glow across it enveloping them in the pool of light.

"This is beautiful Sam."

"It doesn't compare to you and your beauty." he said kissing her lightly on the neck. He turned her toward him and held both her hands for a moment looking deep into her eyes. "Sasha, I think I have loved you from the day we met, it just took me a while to realize that. But I have." he said dropping to one knee and pulling a small box from his jacket pocket. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked opening the box and taking out the ring to hold it up to her.

"Oh Sammy." she whispered as tears sprang to her eyes when she saw the ring he was holding up to her. She let him take her hand and slip it over her finger before looking back at him and answering. "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes." she cried pulling him to his feet and kissing him deeply and passionately.

He pulled back and happily gazed into her eyes cupping her face with his hand and kissed her again softly as if it was the first time. They both smiled and parted slightly when someone jogged across the bridge behind them.

"C'mon I think I know someone who might be expecting us to stop by." she told Sam leading him from the bridge.

Sam smiled knowing exactly who she meant. They got in the car and drove over to Sky and Dean's place. They got out and headed for the door that was opened before they could ring the bell.

"Well?" Sky asked a look of anticipation on her face.

Sasha smiled and held out her hand for her to see the ring. She began to scream and jump up and down while pulling Sasha inside leaving Sam standing on the porch by himself.

"Come on in, you've lost her until they get it out of their system. Might as well get use to it." Dean told him holding out a beer for him.

"Thanks." Sam said accepting the offering and following him into the family room. He could hear the girls talking and giggling in the kitchen in excited voices.

"Well congratulations, I'm thinkin' she said yes?"

"She did." he told him happily relaxing into the loveseat and sipping the beer.

"I'm happy for ya bro."

"Thanks." he said looking up as the girls came back into the room.

"Let me be the second one to congratulate you." Dean said getting up and hugging Sasha tightly. "You take care of my little brother for me." he whispered into her ear where only she could hear.

"You know I will." she told him hugging him back just as hard.

"You did good Sammy, you should be proud of yourself." Sky told him leaning down to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "I got a little something for us to celebrate with." she said holding up a bottle of champagne. Sasha sat glasses down on the coffee table and Dean took the bottle to pop the cork out sending it across the room earning yeas from the others. He poured the liquid into each glass and handed it out.

"To Sam and Sasha and a wonderful life together." Sky toasted as they clinked glasses before sipping the bubbly champagne. "Man this stuff tickles my nose." she giggled wrinkling up her nose.

"Hear, hear." Dean agreed. "Oh and Sash, that dress is a killer."

"Why thank you Dean." she said curtsying to him.

"You look mighty handsome yourself there Sam." Sky added throwing him a kiss from where she sat beside Dean.

"Isn't he though." Sasha added letting Sam pull her down beside him on the loveseat. She snuggled into his side and kicked off her heels curling her legs up beside her.

"Thanks, I try." he shrugged feeling some heat rise to his face with the attention.

"You're not blushing there are ya bro?" Dean teased.

"Leave your brother alone Dee, this is their big night." Sky told him punching him lightly on the arm.

"Who wants more?" Dean asked holding up the bottle and pouring more liquid into their glasses. Sky picked up the remote and turned on the stereo filling the room with music. They talked and laughed and celebrated for several hours until Sam decided it was time to head back to Sasha's. They said their good-byes and Sam agreed to meet Dean back here so they could go check out the construction progress. Warm hugs were exchanged and the couples parted going their separate ways.

 **spn**

The houses started taking shape and the work moved quickly, much to everyone's delight. The girls were picking out curtains, furniture, new beds, appliances, everything they would need for the new house and had the garage full of things to move in when they were finished. Sky furnished the kitchen with good quality appliances and fixtures wanting them to last a long time. Sasha was beginning to pack up her family library to get it ready to move with the help of the girls. She wanted to have it ready when the new and improved one was complete so they could move everything quickly and efficiently into it. She was cataloging as she went so she could update the data base and going through what the guys found at Bobby's to add to the library. Mike was ahead of schedule and was going to have the houses complete two and a half weeks before the wedding so that gave them that much time to get them set up to move in. Dean and Sky were not going to stay at their house until their wedding night. They wanted to start their new life together in a home of their own.

Sky and Sasha had the wedding plans in place and were getting RSVP's from all that were invited. They had the flowers on order and a catering company to do brunch and had rented a social hall beside a beautiful lake that would be the backdrop for the wedding. The day was drawing closer and Sky was starting to feel the wedding jitters wondering what she was forgetting. She double checked her list and when over all the plans with Sasha and the girls before getting Dean involved. He was happy with her decisions. Dean figured he would handle the house building and she could do the wedding. He wanted her to have the dream wedding with whatever she decided so it would be perfect.

Sam worked with Cas to get him an online minister license so he could marry them. Castiel still didn't understand why he had to go through all that since he was an angel of the Lord but followed Sam's lead. He wasn't going to have to do much since the bride and groom were writing their own vows. Sam went over the basics with him and Castiel watched several cable programs about marriage to get prepared. Sam had to steer him away from a couple of the more wildly, outlandish ones knowing Dean would freak if Cas tried to any of them. He knew Sky wanted it simple, without a lot of fuss and bother.

* * *

 **You are cordially invited to join the families of**

 _ **Dean Winchester**_

 **and**

 _ **Sky Winston**_

 **To celebrate their union**

 **In Holy Matrimony**

 **On Saturday, September 17**

 **In a Sunrise Ceremony**

 **At 7:00 am**

 **Sioux Falls Social Hall**

 **Reception to follow**

 **RSVP**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you will join me for a wedding. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I do like to know your thoughts. Reviews welcome. NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: If everyone will take their seats, the wedding is about to commence. Hope you enjoy this special day for Dean and Sky. I do like writing about the guys and them getting to have some normal in their lives. Because the chapter got so long I have divided it into two. So there will be two more chapters and our journey will be ended. Thank you to all who have come along with me for the ride. Love to know your thoughts, please review. NC**

 **Chapter 25**

The weather at least cooperated for the day of the wedding and it was set up outside by the lake with the sun coming up behind them bathing the place in warm rays of light. Gentle fog rolled across the lake making it look mystical and right out of a story book. There was a trellis with burgundy, matching her dress, and white roses, baby's breath and greenery woven over it with contrasting ribbon giving it an enchanted feeling. A vase of the same color roses sat elevated on either side of the trellis in front of a small candelabrum of lit candles. The chairs were arranged in rows around the front with small bouquets of roses and ribbons tied to stakes at the end anchoring down the white paper that ran down the middle to the front. On it were sprinkled different colored rose petals. Soft music was playing in the background as people began to arrive and were milling around talking before it was time to start. Cole had set up two video cameras to record the ceremony and Krissy was in charge of the music. It was going to be a small wedding with only family and closest of friends putting the head count to around twenty-five.

 **spn**

"Oh my goodness Sky, the place looks beautiful." Sasha gushed as she slipped into the changing room.

"The flowers couldn't be more perfect and the setting is gorgeous. The sun coming up like that makes the whole place look like...Wow, words can't describe it, it's ethereal looking to say the least. I tell you someone was looking out for us today giving us this nice weather. Oh Sky! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks for being such a wonderful friend, sister and the one person I know will always be there for me. I'm so glad Mother Nature approves, I was afraid it would rain or worse. How's my hair?" Sky asked turning so Sasha could see it. She had swept it up in the back and pinned it with a delicate hair comb but left strands curling down to frame her face. She just had on a hint of makeup and eye shadow wanting to be as natural as possible. She used lip gloss on her lips and looked up at Sasha.

"Perfect." Sasha said looking at her hair closely and her makeup.

"I can't believe it's finally here. God, I'm getting married." Sky said sitting back down in a chair sort of shell shocked.

Dean was the man of her dreams, but she never thought she'd find him hunting for her kidnapped brother. Dean was so much more than she could of hoped for as far as understanding her and letting her be herself. He never tried to change her or mold her into something she wasn't. She was still amazed at how he brought both her and her brother into his family and was readily accepted without hesitation. He was her knight in shining armor with a shiny, black Impala.

"Me either. Are you ready for your dress?" Sasha asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I hope it looks as good on me now as it did in the shop. I tried to watch my eating so I wouldn't gain any weight and it not fit."

"I'm sure it will, it was made for you." Sasha told her unzipping the garment bag to take out the dress. She carefully removed it and turned to Sky helping her slip it over her head and letting it cascade down her body. The fabric swirled around Sky's body and like magic clung to her like a glove. Sasha straightened the webbing on her back making sure it was not wrinkled or puckered. She stepped back and let Sky look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow." she whispered looking at the image staring back at her. "Is that really me?" It was just as gorgeous as the first time she wore it. She slipped on the heels and took a few steps watching the dress dance around her, shimmering and gleaming with the change in lighting. Sky looked toward the door when someone tapped on it.

"Who is it?" Sasha asked opening the door a crack and peeking out.

"It's me." Jody said stepping into the room after Sasha opened the door more to let her in. Jody took one look at Sky and said, "Oh my dear, you are a beautiful bride. And you were right, this dress...Wait 'til Dean lays his eyes on you, his eyes are gonna pop out."

"Thanks Jody." Sky said looking down at her attire. "Crap, I can't stop shaking." she cried clasping her hands together as she trembled slightly. "I don't know if I've told you thanks for being a fill in mom for me and Cole and allowing us to join your family."

"It's ok, you'll be fine and I'm so glad Dean found you and you're both so happy." Jody told her taking her hands and squeezing them. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the joy and happiness on Sky's face. "I better get out there it's almost time. Dean wanted me to keep an eye on Crowley to be sure there's no funny business." she said wiping her eyes and kissing Sky on the cheek.

"So he did come? You know I'm glad, I think he needs a little fun and to see what family is really like. He seems intrigued with me. I'm not sure exactly why, except that I captured Dean. He's curious about how I did that like I cast a spell over him or something."

"If you say so, my experiences with him aren't the greatest. But I've got to say, Dean is one lucky man."

"Thanks Jody but I feel like I'm the lucky one here."

"Ok, my turn." Sasha said taking her dress out and laying it across the couch so she could slip out of her jeans and tee shirt and into her bride's maid dress. "Wanna button me up?"

"Of course." Sky said moving behind her and fastening her dress. "I have to say, both these dresses are breathtaking. I can't wait for Sam to see you in your's."

"Which one of these necklaces should I wear?" she asked holding up the chains.

"Neither, I think this will look better with this." Sky said holding out a box to Sasha.

"What's this?"

"A small token of my appreciation for helping and being the sister I never had."

Sasha opened the box to find a delicate sterling silver necklace with a silver cross outlined in diamonds.

"It's lovely and you're right, it does go perfect with the dress." she said turning to look in the mirror at herself. "Thank you." she cried hugging Sky tightly.

"No crying, we just got our makeup on." Sky whined wiping her eyes and checking her mascara.

They turned to the door when someone knocked again and heard a male voice.

"Sky you ready?" Jethro asked through the door. "We've got ten minutes."

"Yes, we're ready." Sky called back going to the door and opening it.

Jethro just stood there and stared at both of them stunned by their exquisite beauty. He smiled at both of them before stepping in the room.

"Both of you will knock your guys off their feet. Sky you are a beautiful bride and Sasha, you couldn't be more lovely." he said softly. "Come, it'll be an honor to escort you two outside."

 **spn**

"You ok bro?" Sam asked Dean for the fifth time as he watched him pace the room and check himself in the mirror and adjust his tie again. Dean had the look of a deer in headlights on his face as he puffed out a mouth full of air and checked his watch again.

Sky had picked black slacks and boots and dove grey button ups with ties with a mingling of colors from dark grey to light grey to burgundy. The brothers did clean up very nicely and the bride and groom were going to make a dashing couple.

"I'm fine." Dean barked looking up from his pacing. "Is it time yet? Man, I just wanna get this over with."

"Calm down, take a deep breath, we'll be going out in a few minutes. Don't need ya passing out on me. C'mon deep breath in an' blow it out bro."

"I don't wanna admit it Sammy, but I'm a little scared. You know I never thought either of us would find someone, let alone be marrying them." Dean confessed.

Dean looked one more time at his reflection in the mirror trying to see what Sky saw. He carried more baggage than most people would ever dream about but yet she never tried to make him in into someone he wasn't. She accepted all his flaws and what he did whole heartily and never once complained about it. She would willing go into any hunt no matter how dangerous and risk her life for others. She grounded him and made him whole. Sky and Cole fit so perfectly into their mismatched family and he didn't think he could have found a more loving, caring, determined, sensitive woman to share the rest of his life with.

"Well you don't need to be, you're marrying the love of your life, so relax. Both of you were made for each other, you're a perfect fit and I think you know that." Sam told him trying to calm his brother down. He saw the far off look in his brother's eyes and knew he was thinking about Sky.

"Dean, Sam, they're ready." Castiel said sticking his head in the door.

"Alright then, come on let's do this." Dean nodded squaring his shoulders and striding from the room.

"Is he alright?" Castiel whispered to Sam.

"Wedding jitters." Sam chuckled. "C'mon 'fore he starts without us."

"Alright." Castiel said following along with Sam as they tried to catch up to Dean who was almost sprinting. Castiel could feel how tense and excited and anxious Dean was and wasn't sure he understood all these emotions that humans had during this supposedly happy time.

 **spn**

Castiel, Dean and Sam stepped out making their way to the front and took their places looking out at their family and friends seated waiting for the wedding to begin. Everyone turned as Sasha came out and walked slowly down the paper lined aisle toward the front. Sam's eyes widen with surprise taking in her dress and a huge smile lit up his face. She was gorgeous and she was all his. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she made her way toward them and stood across from him smiling shyly as she turned to watch for Sky. The music changed to the Wedding March and on cue, Jethro and Sky walked out slowly strolling down between the seats toward the front. Sky could hear the mummers and awe's over her dress as she kept her attention focused on the man standing at the end of the aisle starting at her. A smiled twitched on her lips as she fought back the tears in her eyes. She felt Jethro tighten his hold on her arm giving her strength.

Dean took in the dress and his bride and knew he was the luckiest man alive. She was a vision of beauty that almost took his breath away. He watched the dress move around Sky's body like it had a mind of its own. It was like he was under a magic spell and couldn't take his eyes off her. They made eye contact and never broke it until she paused at the front to be given away by her uncle. Jethro kissed her on the cheek and whispered softly in her ear before letting her go to stand on the other side of Castiel. She handed off her bouquet of roses and baby's breath to Sasha and waited for Dean to step forward.

"Dude, she's stunning." Sam whispered to his brother.

"I know." Dean mumbled back before stepping closer to Sky.

Sky looked lovingly into his eyes as he took her hands in his and turned to face Castiel. Dean could feel the slight tremble in her body while they waited for Castiel to begin the ceremony.

"Dear friends, we are gathered together on this day to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and souls of Sky Winston and Dean Winchester into one. They have confessed their love for each other and wish to share it with family and friends with this ceremony. Sky and Dean have written their own vows for today. Sky if you will start." Castiel said nodding to her to begin.

Dean and Sky turned to each other, clasping hands and looking at each other.

"Dean, my heart skipped a beat the first time I saw you and knew I wanted to have you in my life. I promise to be your best friend and companion on the road of life." she started "I will be your shelter in your time of sorrow and pain. I will be your shining star when you have lost your way. I will be your anchor when you are adrift on the sea of life. I will love you in sickness and in health. I will be yours and yours only through the good and the bad. I will be by your side in the light and in the dark. You are my one true love. You make me whole and without you I am nothing. You have given me a family that I thought I would never have. I want to share the rest of my life with you. You have captured my heart and I give it freely to you. I love you Dean Winchester, more than life itself and where ever life takes us, I want to share it with you." she finished as a single tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek.

"Dean, your turn." Castiel said to him.

"Sky, thought we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, I knew there was something special about you and I wanted to learn what that was." he started reaching up to wipe her tear away. "You brought out the best in me. You didn't try to change me, but accepted me as I am, even with my faults. I promise to love you in good times and bad. I want to grow old with you by my side. I want to experience life with you, to make you smile, and to see the joy and happiness in your eyes. You are my shining star that out shines all others. I truly believe you are my soul mate and together we make each other complete. You have given me companionship, a partner, a lover and a best friend. I will face whatever life has to throw at us with you by my side as my equal. I freely give you my heart, my soul, my love for the rest of my life. May our life together be one of happiness, joy and love." he finished squeezing her hands gently.

"These rings are a symbol of their love and their union for all to see." Castiel said taking the rings from Sam and holding them for Dean and Sky to take and slip on the others finger. "As one of God's servants I pronounce you husband and wife. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester. You may kiss your bride."

Dean pulled Sky to him and ran a finger down her cheek before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. The sunlight took this time to shine its brightest on the couple bathing them in the soft, mellow, glow. The guests began to clap and cheer as they parted to look out at everyone smiling happily. Sam and Sasha congratulated them first with hugs and kisses. The audience clapped and the kids cheered the newlywed couple.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Everyone, the reception is in the banquet hall, please join us for brunch. We will greet you over there." Dean announced to the guest before they headed for the hall with Sam and Sasha and Castiel. They took their places at the entrance and waited for the guests to come over for the reception. Sky had a catering company doing the food for the reception. They were doing a brunch style menu with a table of assortment breakfast items and stations for fresh crepes, waffles and omelets. Of course she made sure there was plenty of bacon and other meats for her man and all the other males there.

"Thanks Cas, you did great." Dean told him shaking his hand and pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"You are welcome, I was glad to be of service."

"Castiel thank you." Sky said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"It was my pleasure Sky and congratulations on both accounts." he said softly giving her a knowing look.

"Don't say anything ok. It'll be our secret." she mumbled back being sure Dean didn't hear her.

"Of course." he said moving down to greet Sam and Sasha before heading in and looking for his name on the cards on the plates. He was happy when he found it beside Claire and took a seat waiting for the others to come in.

 **spn**

Jethro escorted Jody in first to give their congratulations to the bride and groom.

"My dear, it was beautiful and I cried all the way through it. You make the most beautiful bride." Jody cried hugging Sky tightly before letting her go and moving to Dean. "Dean, you are so lucky, you take care of her you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." he said hugging her to him.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." Jethro whispered to Sky as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I know I sure am. I don't think you could of found a better man here, you take care of him."

"I will Uncle, believe me I will." she said kissing him on the cheek before he moved to Dean.

"Son you got someone special here, she means a lot to me so you take care of her." he told him giving him one of his knowing looks.

"Oh I plan on it sir." he told him shaking his hand firmly understanding exactly what that look meant. "Welcome to our family and she means a lot to me and Sam too." he added softly casting a quick glance toward Jody.

"Thank you and I know." Jethro said gazing toward Jody with a soft look.

They continued on down to Sam and Sasha, complimenting her on the dress and how lovely she looked and Sam on how handsome he was. The kids lined up to give hugs and kisses and congratulations to the happy couple and headed in to the main hall for brunch.

"My dear you look ravishing." Crowley told Sky as he bowed and kissed her hand. "I told you the dress was you."

"I'm glad you made it." Sky told him giving him a hug much to his surprise. "Thank you again for this." she said waving down at her dress. "I could not have found one more perfect. It made this even more special for me."

"You are welcome my dear and we must do lunch again soon. Maybe we'll try Madrid next time." he whispered to her then moved on the Dean.

"Crowley." Dean growled at him eyeing him closely.

"Squirrel, you are one lucky bastard. Don't you ever lose her."

"I don't plan on it. You just behave yourself."

"Of course dear boy, this is your day, I wouldn't want to spoil it in any way. I do believe there are several unattached ladies that I might converse with."

"I'm holding you to that and no bewitching the women." he added as Crowley moved on down the line.

"Little Dove I am so happy for you and glad you found someone." Shadow told her enveloping her in a bearish hug and kissing her on the cheek. "If you ever need my help for anything, you call me." he told her sincerely as he sat her back to her feet.

"Shadow, I'm so glad you two made it and that you found someone." she said smiling happily to Kate.

"Thank you." Kate said smiling shyly back at her. "It was a lovely ceremony."

"Dean my brother, I am so glad you two found each other." he told Dean firmly gripping his hand in a shake.

"Thanks man, glad you could come." Dean replied trying not to grimace with the hand shake.

"You take care of her." he said pulling him into a partial hug to whisper in his ear. "And don't ever hurt her or I'll have to hunt you down. I'll let you fill in the rest." Shadow slapped him on the back one last time before moving on down to Sam.

Dean looked at his expression and got the full meaning behind his words. No matter how much he loved his wife, there were others who loved her just as much or more and didn't want to see her hurt by anyone.

"I don't plan on it." he told him passing him down to Sam who was watching the exchange with interest. He didn't have to be told what Shadow whispered to Dean because he could read it all over Dean's face. There was going to be hell to pay if anything ever happened between Dean and Sky but he didn't think that would ever happen. At least he hoped it wouldn't for Dean's sake. It would be hard to defend him from three Marines who would be out for his brother's blood.

After the last of the guests came down the line, the wedding party joined them in the banquet hall for the reception. They took their seats at the head table and were served as the other guests ate. Music played in the background as they laughed and conversed and enjoyed themselves and their special day.

 **spn**

"Everyone." Sam called clinking his spoon on his glass. "If I could have your attention please. As the best man and brother, I'd like to make a toast to Dean and Sky and wish them all the happiness and joy possible. I hope their love will be everlasting and grow stronger each and every day. They are each other's guiding light and anchor on this bumpy road of life. May they grow old together and their love be forever." Sam said looking from Dean to Sky and saluting them with his glass. Everyone else raised their glasses to the toast as Sam continued. "The first dance goes to the lovely bride and my brother. I want everyone to know I picked this song out a few days ago and had no idea what Sky's dress looked like. It was pure chance believe me. Guys if you'll take the dance floor." Sam told the couple letting them move to the dance floor before signaling for the music to start.

Sky and Dean moved to stand alone on the dance floor waiting for the music to begin wondering what song Sam had picked. The music began to play and Sky laughed throwing Sam a kiss. Dean smiled looking down at Sky and began to move slowly with the music holding her close and pressing his cheek to her cheek.

 _The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

 _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

Dean held Sky in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes as the music continued to play and Dean sung to Sky softly where only she could hear the last lines of the song. Nothing else mattered in this moment but them; they were in a world of their own.

 _I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,_

 _I love you..._

Everyone clapped and stood to their feet as the song came to an end and the couple kissed as others joined them on the dance floor when a new song started. Dean and Sky took their seats but not before praising Sam on his choice of song. It could not have been more perfect for them and everything fell right into place.

"Look." Sky whispered nudging Dean and nodding to the dance floor.

Dean looked to see what she was looking at and saw Jethro and Jody dancing a slow dance and it didn't take a genius to see there was something between them. They made the perfect couple.

"See I told you." she gushed. "I just knew they'd hit it off. You know Uncle Jethro is up for retirement pretty soon, maybe he'll wanna come out here and live?"

"Check it out, Cas is dancing with Claire." Dean told her pointing on the other side of the dance floor.

"Now we need to find someone for Castiel." she said watching Castiel with Claire.

"So you're gonna play match maker with an angel?" Dean questioned. "Don't you think that'll be a little hard him being an angel and all?"

"Nothing's impossible Handsome, look at us." she shrugged. "Did you think the first time we met we would be doing this?"

"You got me there." he agreed biting into a piece of bacon. "And thanks for the extra bacon."

"I couldn't of ask for a more perfect day Mr. Winchester." she said capturing his hand in hers.

"I agree Mrs. Winchester." he said kissing her hand and then brushing his lips across hers ever so gently.

"Think we've stayed long enough?" she asked him a hint of mischief sparkling in her eyes. She watched him smirk and saw the lust in his eyes as she trailed a hand up his leg and over his manhood making him squirm slightly in discomfort.

"Oh yeah." he said catching Sam's attention and passing along a silent communication that they were splitting to handle the brunch. "Come on, let's go home try out that new bed of ours." he whispered to her as he captured her hand watching her giggle at him in delight.

"Home, our very own home." she sighed getting up and waving to the others. "You guys stay and enjoy the food as long as you want." she whispered to Jody and her uncle before heading for the exit.

The newlywed couple waved to the guests and headed out to Sky's car which had cans tied to the back bumper, _Just Married_ painted on the back window and the inside filled with balloons. Dean had to take out his knife to pop enough of them to get in the car since they were tied to whatever the kids could tie them to. Dean refused to drive his Baby on the chance it would get decorated. He knew his siblings and wasn't taking any chances at all. She was tucked away in the garage that was locked up tight and had an alarm system. He had even disconnected the battery so it couldn't be moved even if someone got inside. Instead of going away on a honeymoon, they decided to spend their first married night in their new house. Sam and Sasha had stocked the fridge and had dinner ready to pop in the oven to heat up and a bottle of champagne chilling with chocolate covered strawberries and flowers. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

The bride and groom lay in each others arms listening to the soft music playing in the room. Dean tilted Sky's head toward him and brushed his lips across hers.

"Did you have a good nap Mrs. Winchester?"

"I did Mr. Winchester." she whispered kissing him back.

"I have to say this mattress you picked out rocks." he said squirming slightly as his body settled into the memory foam. "You and Sasha really did a great job furnishing the place. The game room with pool table and dart board are just what I wanted."

"I thought you'd like that. Can't wait to try out the kitchen, I made sure it had everything I would need for family gatherings. It took us forever to find a table that big."

"I see the recliners I picked out look pre-tty good in front of the big screen."

"And I added surround sound for movie night, it's gonna be awesome to watch my horror flicks now." she giggled when Dean turned his nose up at her.

"No thanks, I get enough of that in real life, don't need to watch in on TV."

"Yeah but its so much fun to point out the mistakes and laugh at what is supposed to be scary. Man, they don't know what scary really is."

"You got that right." Dean commented. "Can't wait to use that deck, Babe you outdid yourself on designing it. You put in everything I wanted and more. It's gonna be the perfect gathering spot for everyone."

"I think the kids will love the practice range and training area you and Sam created in back. Probably won't be able to get them off it."

"All ya gotta mention is food and they'll come running." Dean chuckled.

"Dean, remember I told you Uncle Jethro is coming up on retirement soon?" she started waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, why?" he asked brushing her hair down.

"There might be another reason for him to come out here to live." she started as she traced circles on his bare chest.

"What? Does it have to do with Jody?" he asked curious to know the reason.

"He might wanna baby sit for us." she said looking up into Dean's face as she said the words watching his expression change as what she said sunk in.

Dean froze trying to make sense of what she just said. He let her words echo in his mind as he finally made sense of them. He blinked a couple of times when it sunk in and sat up quickly bringing her with him.

"Are you saying..." he asked in shock.

"Yes, I found out a couple of weeks ago." she smiled happily.

"I-I-I..." he stammered trying to wrap his head around this news.

"You're going to be a father. Are you happy?" she asked carefully.

"I'm blown away and yes I'm happy. Oh my god I'm gonna be a father." he said in disbelief letting his hand rest on her flat abdomen trying to imagine the child growing inside her. He tried to picture her with the protruding stomach that would be holding their child. He was going to have a son or daughter to take care of soon. Images flashed through his mind as he remembered Sam as a baby and how he took care of him. And now he was going to have his own kid to take care of. He kissed her deeply and passionately before asking. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only Cas and he knew only because he's an angel. Can't keep much from him."

"I gotta have Sam and Sasha come over and tell them." he said sliding out of bed to search for his cell. "This is too important to wait. Who knows, he or she may have a cousin to play with in the near future."

"I think they'll wanna get the wedding out of the way first, but you never know." she chuckled relaxing back on the pillows as she watched him call his brother. She could swear he was walking on air as he strutted around waiting for Sam to pick up.

 **spn**

"So I didn't think we'd be seeing you guys for several days at least." Sam said accepting the coffee Dean gave him.

"So what's going on?" Sasha asked. "I can tell you're wanting to tell us something." she said eyeing Sky who couldn't stand still as she bounced around the kitchen.

"Yeah bro, is something wrong?" Sam asked concerned as he observed his brother closely. He knew Dean and there was definitely something going on. "You two are ok right? I'm not gonna have to fend off some unhappy Marines am I?"

"We just wanted to tell ya you're gonna be an uncle and aunt." Dean said matter of fact before he broke out in a big grin.

"Holy crap Sky! You're pregnant!" Sasha squealed in delight as she ran to her to hug her. "Really! This is wonderful!"

Sam sat there with his mouth hanging opening not able to form words at the moment. He looked from Dean to Sky and back in shock. He gurgled trying to say the words that wouldn't come out.

"Hey bro, you can close your mouth now." Dean smirked.

"That's great!" he finally got out getting up to give his brother a big hug before stepping to Sky and sweeping her up in his arms and twirling her around.

"Hey easy there bro, don't wanna upset the kid." Dean cautioned him.

"Oh right, sorry, sorry." he said sitting her carefully back on her feet. "You ok?" he asked looking her over as she nodded she was ok. Her hand went automatically to her abdomen to rub it gently.

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, you're the first."

"The kids are going to be ecstatic when you tell them."

"I thought we might tell them in a day or two, give us some time adjust to the news ourselves."

"Why don't we do a family dinner say this coming weekend and you can announce it then?" Sasha suggested.

"I've got to see if Uncle Jethro is going to be staying that long. I want to tell him before he goes back." Sky said sipping a cup of tea.

"You guys up for some breakfast?" Dean asked checking the fridge.

"No, you two continue your honeymoon." Sasha told them. "I'll get with the girls and plan the meal so you don't have to worry about anything. Oh and we'll need to do some shopping and hit thrift stores. It's never too early to get started buying things."

"Just let me know what I need to do and we'll do that some time in the next couple months. Wanna be sure everything's going to be ok and all. Doctor said first trimester is the one we gotta watch. I can't wait to start buying little outfits and stuffed animals."

"He or she is going to be so spoiled. At least you know there's plenty to baby sit for you, me included."

"Gonna get in some practice?" Dean asked her eyeing Sam when he said it.

"At least let us get married first." Sam huffed at Dean but kind of liked the idea of how that sounded. Maybe he would talk to Sasha about wedding plans and see what she was thinking and just maybe Dean's kid might have a cousin to play with. "Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon." Sam told them getting up and kissing Sky's cheek and shaking Dean's hand again. "Congrats both of you, this is awesome."

"Thanks and thanks for what you did here for us." Dean said. "The food and champagne and chocolate covered strawberries."

"My pleasure bro."

"You take it easy Sis, if you need anything you better call me." Sasha told her giving her another hug.

"I will." she told her giving her a wave as they left heading back to their own house nearby.

 **spn**

"So you're really ok with starting a family so soon? We're not moving too fast?" Sky asked Dean as they lay in bed. She was curled up next to her husband with her head resting on his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart in her ear and drummed her fingers on his chest along with it.

"It was a surprise but I'm ok with it. I'm with the woman I love who just became my wife and I just found out I'm going to be a father. I gotta let all this sink in but I wouldn't change anything." he replied kissing the top of her head.

"I know I dropped a bomb shell with the baby and all. It was kind of an accident, I didn't plan it."

"No it's not goin' too fast Babe, you've made me the happiest man alive and I couldn't love ya more than I do right now." he said pulling her up and gently kissing her slightly parted lips.

"I love you so much." she said slipping her arm around his neck and tracing his face with her other hand. "You have made me the happiest woman alive. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Or I you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna grow old with you and watch out kids grow up." Dean told her hugging her close and thinking how lucky he was to have found her and let her into his life. Whatever the future held for them, they would face it together, with their family right there beside them.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: The end had come my dear readers. I hope you have enjoyed the journey and the new characters I created for the series. I had so much fun writing this one. Thank you to all who have followed, favored and left reviews. One last review would be appreciated. NC**


End file.
